Souls and Hearts of Pokespe High
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: The dex holders are going to a school, but sadly for them the anime students are attending. I'm bad at summaries. Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Blacksoulshipping/Soulsilvershipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Agencyshipping, Dualrivalshipping, Pokeshipping, Leafgreenshipping, Questshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, and Flavescentshipping.
1. Megaphones & PJs

Pokespe/Anime High

Summary: The dex holders are going to High school in Unova, but unfortunately for them the anime students are attending also known as (Ash, a FLIPP'IN GARY OAK, and others) and yes I am totally bad at summaries.

Shippings: RedxYellow (Specialshipping), Blue(girl)xGreen(dude) (Oldrivalshipping), GoldxCrystal (Mangaquestshipping), SilverxSoul (Soulsilvershipping), RubyxSaphhire (Franticshipping), Dia(mond)xPlatina (Commonershipping), BlackxWhite (Agencyshipping), CherenxBianca (Dualrivalshipping), AshxMisty (Pokeshipping), GaryxLeaf (Conflictshipping), JimmyxMarina (Questshipping), MayxDrew (Contestshipping), DawnxPaul (Ikarishipping), and TripxIris (Flavescentshipping)

**DISCLAIMER: I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN POKEMON, I REALLY WISH I DID :D**

**Pokespe POV**

In Kanto...

"REDD!" the 16 year old brunette yelled through a megaphone, "Get your lazy ass down here or else! Because today we need to get to Unova to meet the new pokedex holders AND we're also attending a high school there too!"

"Oh come on Green, we're allowed to show up a little late." teased the young women with the eyes as blue as the ocean.

"Well _not_ this time, we _need _to get to the airport." Green sighed in annoyance, because Blue won the bet and that he'd had to scream in a megaphone to wake up Red, which damaged his stoic personality.

It was 10 p.m. when Green barged into Red's house shouting to get to the airport. This was sudden to the young boy with jet black hair that tends to spike up most of the time. One moment he was dreaming about the dex holders being weird, but hilarious also. Then the next, he was getting yelled at by Green going to the airport.

"Dammit... I forgot about all about the pokedex holders reunion AND going to a new high school!" Red thought to himself while he rapidly tried to get all the  
things he's going to need. "Finally!" "I'm finished packing under 10 minutes!"

"Come on, Yellow's waiting for all us at the Johto airport." Green stated. Yellow, was the young girl with golden blonde hair and amber eyes. "Red, go wear some decent clothes on because I don't think they wear pikachu T- shirts and bright red pajama pants in the summer at Unova." Green critizied looking at Red's pajamas.

"Oh...Sorry, um...my bad?" Red laughed nervously while sweatdropping and quickly changed into his regular clothes for summer, light blue jeans with a black shirt that was worn over by red vest that included a white collar that went up and to top it off Red wore his favorite red cap. "Alright let's go!" he cheerfully shouted to Green, his best friend with lime green eyes and orange hair that would ALWAYS spike up no matter what a barber did to his hair. He was wearing a simple black polo shirt and his purple khakis. When the two got outside they were greeted by Blue. She was wearing a black tank top followed by another tank top that was a light shade of blue as her matching leg warmers were and had on her short, pleated red skirt along with her white hat that had half of the simple pokeball logo in a light shade of red that was easily mistaken as the color pink. We then call out our Pokémon that had the ability to fly, except Blue who had terrible fear of bird Pokémon ever since she kidnapped by the masked man. So she insisted that she should ride with Green because of her fear, in which she succeeded in convincing him.

"You're such a pesky girl." Green muttered under his breath. "Couldn't you just use Blasty or maybe teleport using Abra?" he asked.

"But Greenie, Blasty doesn't have enough water to get all the way to Johto, the Abra's in the PC right now, and of course you do know my Jigglypuff evolved?" Blue grinned knowing Green will have no choice, but surrender and let her ride on his Charizard.

"Fine..." Green sighed.

"Yay!" Blue giggled.

"But you're still a pesky girl."

"You're mean, Green."

"Um... guys don't we have to go to the airport...?" Red sweatdropped. Which then caused all the bickering brunettes to sweatdrop.

"Let's just get to the airport..." Green sighed loudly.

Finally, the Kanto trio left to the airport to avoid missing their flight to Unova.

_Somewhere else in Kanto..._

"Let's GO, LET'S GO!," Ash, the coal black haired boy, screamed at the top of his lungs trying to get Gary's, Leaf's, and Misty's attention. "I want to get to Unova, RIGHT NOW!" "So you can see my new friends in Unova."

"Calm down, Ash," Leaf laughed, amused by his enthusiasm. She was Blue's look-alike, but instead Leaf was more of a giggly, and sweet girl was _always_innocent. "We'll get there soon."

"WILL YOU STOP SHOUTING, ASH!," whispered Gary, he was Green's doppelganger , except he wore a purple turtleneck , black jeans complete with his brown, leather boots. "Or else you'll get arrested for waking up Pallet town with your stupid screaming, Ashy-Boy."

"But I can't for you guys to see all of my friends in Unova, especially Iris because she got an offer to become a gym leader and she accepted!" Ash enthusiastically tried to whisper, like Gary said. But couldn't bottle up all of his joy.

Misty frowned at this, Ash recently came back from Unova to visit them and kept talking about this "Iris" girl saying that he traveled with her and a Pokémon connoisseur named Cilan. She shot a glare towards the boy with messy, coal black hair and a blue, jacket-like vest with white T-shirt sleeves sticking out of the vest. "Well, Ash if you want to get to Unova faster WHY THE HECK AREN'T WE EVEN AT THE AIRPORT YET?!"

"Sheesh, Misty it's not nice to yell on our way to the airport..." Ash sweatdropped. Causing a facepalm from Gary and Misty and a sweatdrop from Leaf who started laughing nervously. The quartet just recently got into the car, which Delia Ketchum was driving in. They were almost to airport and decided to talk about their plans on what to do in Unova before school started. Because all of their others friends were coming to attend the high school also. And they needed to plan what they're going to do on that day.

"Well I think you kids-" Delia Ketchum starting to suggest.

"Momm...," Ash moaned "I'm not a kid anymore."

**(A/N: Yes, I know Ash is 10 years old, but in my fanfic he's the appropriate age for high school "DUH" why do you think I called it Pokespe/Anime High?)**

"Okay, Ash." the mother replied, laughing at the quartet, "Well I think you guys should throw a party."

"That's a great idea, mom, how did you think of that?"

"One of your friends in Sinnoh called me saying that he would fine us if we didn't have one."

Soon enough, there was silence and a group of four sweatdropping for the rest the ride to the airport.

**Yes! my first chapter is done, I hoped you guys enjoyed it Johto and Hoenn are coming up next because I don't want to spend too much time on a chapter just for each reigon and also I might have to add Sinnoh maybe, so you can read the first day of school.**

**Here are the Bios:**

**Red- The Fighter**

**Age: 16 Birthday: August 8 Team: Pika(Pikachu), Poli(Poliwrath), Saur(Venusaur), Lax(Snorlax), Gyara(Gyarados), and Aero(Aerodactyl)**

**Green- The Trainer**

**Age: 16 Birthday: November 22 Team: Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Scizor, Ryperior, and Porygon 2**

**Blue- The Evolver**

**Age: 16 Birthday: June 1 Team: Blasty(Blastoise), Jigglypuff, Ditty(Ditto), Clefy(Clefable), Nidory(Nidorina), and Snubull**

**Yellow- The Healer**

**Age: 16 Birthday: March 3 Team: Chuchu(Pikachu), Kitty(Butterfree), Gravy(Golem), Omny(Omastar), Dody(Dodrio), and Ratty(Raticate)**

**I decided not put the anime characters' Bios because 1. IDK when their birthdays are and 2. Ash keeps catching too many pokemons.**


	2. Group Hugs Hurt

**Chapter 2**

"You're late." Crystal nagged, arms crossed eyes glaring at the Breeder, also known as Gold.

"Sorry, Super Serious Gal" Gold smirked at the young woman with gravity-defying ultramarine pigtails that spiked up in the ends. She was wearing rose pink tank top covered by a short jacket that sill had long sleeves and crimson cuffs on it before it went to the tips of the sleeves. Below her top was her skirt the same shade of the cuffs on her sleeves with shorts hidden underneath in case Crys was either catching pokemon or going to kick Gold's butt which she did just right now.

Silver just sighed knowing that it was best not to get into one of their fights. Instead he was keeping an eye out for the Hoenn quartet. Which would be easy to find 1. Ruby will be saying "FABULOUS" 2. Ruby has a weird hat 3. Emerald's hair is in the shape of a croissant 3. Wally has asthma 4. Sapphire will be loudmouth and start shouting things and 5. Ruby and Sapphire's were far more worse than Crystal's and Gold's were. Fortunately he found them since Sapphire was yelling in the boy's ear, Ruby's ear to be exact. Ruby was wearing his "fabulous" clothes he made himself with his unusual spiky, white beanie/hat with the combination of a head band. On the other hand Sapphire was wearing the clothes Ruby made for her and had sapphire eyes with mocha hair tied in a bun, but let her hair fall out. And the hair bun was covered by her matching blue bandanna. Then there was Emerald and Wally with their bright emerald green eyes. Emerald was the blonde with the hairstyle of a croissant and had an emerald gem on his head. At first he seems like the normal height of a boy his age, but he was actually as short as a 6 year old, since he used gadgets that made him taller. Wally was the young boy with soft, mint green hair. The two didn't wore the clothes Ruby made because Ruby would need their measurements and didn't want to end up like what Ruby did to Sapphire.

"PRISSY BOY!"

"BARBAIRIAN!"

"IT'S DOESN'T MATTER!" Sapphire yelled at the top of her lungs at an complaining Ruby.

"BUT I HOW CAN I MAKE THE PLANE RIDE LAST?!" Ruby complained that he couldn't bring any type of needle for making clothes which he often did. "I CAN'T EVEN BRING KNITTING NEEDLES OR A CROHCET HOOK!"

"WELL THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire retorted back with her arms crossed.

While all of this was happening, Wally simply sweatdropped and Emerald rolled his eyes annoyed by the bickering couple's antics. "WILL YA TWO QUIT FLIRTING!" Emerald shouted ending the argument with two blushing faces and a double sweatdrop from Wally. Making a hand gesture towards an angry Crystal and a Gold in pain, the Johto trio walks over to the Hoenn quartet.

"Seniors Gold, Silver, and Crystal!" they all greeted at the same time, but not simultaneously.

"Now lessee..." Gold started to question, "Where's Yellow..." scanning the airport. "Oh, there she is!"

The seven dex holders rushed off to see their four seniors. Who quickly rushed them to their plane right away suddenly. While Yellow had a confused look on her face. She was wearing a straw hat that hid her ponytail making people think she was a boy. Her amber eyes matched with the outfit she wore a black sleeved turtleneck covered by a yellow sundress that somehow seemed like tunic. Including simple black jeans topped off by the purple boots she wore.

_The Anime Characters in the airport..._

"Drew, May!" greeted the coordinator that looked like Crystal, except her hair was a light aqua blue and she wore blue shorts without a skirt and a baby blue hat that matched with her shorts. With a boy that looked like Gold was following her wearing the same outfit as Gold's, except instead of his famous midnight black hair a stunning gold eyes, Jimmy had deep navy blue hair and cerulean eyes and didn't had a pool que with him followed by a normal smile instead of Gold's trademarked grin or smirk that was unusually attractive to girls he flirted with.

"Group hug!" May and Marina squealed forcing the two uncomfortable into group hug. Drew, the boy with kelly colored hair that was often made fun as "cabbage head" was like Ruby except wearing different clothes and wasn't as prissy as Ruby, but a bit snobby and flips his hair often.

**(A/N: I KNOW YOU'RE RELATED TO JUSTIN BIEBER, DREW!**

**Drew: That's totally not true and you're doing an all Caps Lock party aren't you?**

**Me: I KNOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :D)**

** "**Can we please stop now?" the two boys begged.

"Nope," they answered back making Drew and Jimmy groan, "Not until we find Dawn and Paul and force them to our group hug." Which was pure torture for the boys until they spotted a girl in a white tank top covered by a black vest-like tank top with a light pink skirt that included matching boots, and her navy blue hair with a white beanie that had pink pokeball design on it. Along with a boy that had hair the color of heliotrope with tanned skin covered by a teal turtleneck in a blue winter-like jacket that went up to his neck, but was usually zipped down. He was also wearing black pants and shoes which matched with his jacket. And to make everything far more worse his onyx colored eyes gave off his famous death glare and a murderous aura when he was forced into the group hug.

"I wanna join in too!," Soul squealed cheerfully, getting into the group hug also giving a hug. She always smiled and had hazel eyes and hair with a marshmallow hat with a red ribbon on top of her head that Paul gave to her as an early birthday present. If you're wondering why the heck he would do this is because of the following; 1. she treated him as an older brother and stronger trainer. 2. she's not as annoying as Dawn. 3. she's a the champion of Johto and doesn't participate in contests.

"IF I DON'T GET IN THAT GROUP HUG, RIGHT NOW, I'M FINING ALL OF YOU!" screamed a boy with blonde hair much similar to Emerald's , but a bit more natural-looking because he didn't use hair gel like him. He was wearing a shirt with thick orange and white stripes, along with blue khakis.

"Come on in, Barry!" most of the girls squealed in delight.

"YAY!" Barry squealed getting in group hug also.

Luckily, when Ash and the others arrived the group hug was instantly broken by the nearing time the plane would take flight. Leaving everyone alive because Paul was just about ready to kill someone in the group hug.

_ The Sinnoh Dex Holders in Sinnoh..._

"DIA!" Pearl smacked the food out of his hands with a disapproving look on his face because of his childhood friend. "STOP EATING FOR ONCE, THIS OUR FIRST TIME GOING TO A POKEDEX HOLDER REUNION WHERE WE GET TO BE IN CHARGE OF THE NEW DEX HOLDERS THAT WE'RE MEETING!" The pokedex holder was wearing a shirt similar to Barry's, but it was a jacket that allowed him to roll up the sleeves to make it look like a shirt, navy blue jeans, brown tanned shoes, and a green scarf to complete the outfit. His orange eyes that glowed stared annoyingly at his best friend. Diamond, who was eating a rice ball until pearl smack it out of his hands just right now, was wearing a black with a yellow stripe on it that was zipped up. Along with a simple pair of jeans and an red taxi driver hat which had a deep blue pokeball logo on the side, with a red scarf to match.

"No need to be troubled, Pearl," a voice calmly stated. This voice belonged to a young "lady" known as, Platina Berlitz, a rich and elegant teen that was in the Berlitz family. She looked like Dawn, but had shiny, black hair and dark-colored eyes that told you that she was intelligent, but mysterious at the same time. "We're taking my private jet to Unova." Pearl and Diamond stared in disbelief since they had to pack early and go to the airport in Sinnoh, while Platina was quiet and didn't tell them she had a private jet. "Please, hurry up because I would like to experience what Unova offers." Though, people think she's a snotty and spoiled rich girl, Platina always loved to experience and learn new things she couldn't do, especially experience what the world outside of her protected mansion has to throw at her.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place, Missy?" Diamond wondered while hiding a blush from Platina, whom he thought of her as princess he has to protect, like Pearl, except he thought of her more than a princess, unlike Pearl.

"I apologize, Diamond and Pearl," Platina started, "But I couldn't find a way to contact you."

The two boys then understood and explained to Platina that Twinleaf Town had a blackout recently, which she understood right away.

"Well, let's get going!" Pearl commanded with the two black haired pokedex holders following him to the private jet.

**YES! FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Yes, I know Soul's name is suppose to be" Lyra" or "Kotone", but I HATE those names. Yes, she's the champion, but only because Ash IS NOT A POKEMON MASTER YET. Yes, It may seem like I'm focusing on the anime characters, but I'm not (falls because some readers may think that I support the anime characters more than the dex holders) I'm trying to get to the next chapter. **

**Bios:**

**Gold- The Breeder**

**Age: 16 Birthday: July 21 Team: Explotaro(Typhlosion), Ataro(Aipom), Poltaro(Politoed), Sintaro(Sunflora), Sutaro(Sudowoodo), Mantaro(Mantine), and Totaro(Togepi)**

**Silver- The Exchanger**

**Age: 16 Birthday: December 24 Team: Feraligator, Sneasel, Kingdra, (red)Gyarados, Ursaring, and Murkrow**

**Crystal- The Capturer**

**Age: 16 April 30 Team: Mega(Meganium), Chumee(Smoochum), Hitmonlee(Hitmonchan), Parasee(Parasect), Arckee(Arcanine), Natee(Natu), and Bonee(Cubone)**

**Ruby**

**Age: 16 Birthday: July 2 Team: Zuzu(Swampert), Nana(Mightyena, Ruru(Kirlia), Coco(Delcatty), Popo(Castform), Mimi(Milotic), and Celebi**

**Sapphire**

**Age: 16 Birthday: September 20 Team: Toro(Blazken), Rono(Aggron), Dono(Dophan), Pilo(Tropius), Minun, and Plusle**

**Emerald**

**Age: 16 Birthday: May 31 Team: Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops, Mantine, Snorlax, and Mr. Mime**

**Wally **

**Age: 16 Birthday: September 9 Team: Kecleon, Roselia, Cacturne, and Flygon**

**Diamond**

**Age: 15 Birthday: April 4 Team: Wig(Torterra), Lax(Munchlax), Tung(Lickilicky), Don(Bastiodon), Mamo(Mamoswine), and Gii(Regigigas)**

**Pearl**

**Age: 15 Birthday: June 6 Team: Chimlar(Inernape), Chatler(Chatot), Zelhiko(Buizel), Torahiko(Luxray), Taurhiko(Tauros), and Dighiko(Diglett)**

**Platina**

**Age: 15 Birthday: October 27 Team: Empoleon, Rapidash, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Froslass, and Cherrim**

**Black**

**Age: 15 **

**Birthday: August 4 Team: Boar(Emboar), Musha(Munna), Brav(Braviary), Tula(Galvantula), and Carra(Carracosta)**

**White**

**Age: 15 Birthday: January 14 Team: Amanda(Serperior), Jessica(Deerling), Dorothy(Stunfisk), Nancy(Alomomola), Unibo(Solosis), Barbara(Vullaby), and Gigi(Tepig)**

**Bianca**

**Age: 15 Birthaday: February 5 Team: Samurott, Chandelure, Lilligant, and Ufezant**

**Cheren**

**Age: 15 Birthday: May 9 Team: Serperior, Gigalith, Stoutland, Watchog, and Cinccino**

**Sorry about the bios, I tried to find out as much as I could on some characters. Heck, I went to Bulbpedia, Serebii, and just to find out some things. I know I hate anything related to OCs, but I knew I had to come up with birthdays for Wally, Bianca, and Cheren because I love them(as awesome characters). So I looked up online for some important days in some month May 9th is National Teachers Day, February 5th is Disaster Day, August 4th is Twins Day Festival, January 14th is Dress-Up your pet Day, and September 9th is Teddy Bear Day(weird isn't it?)**


	3. Hazel Flashbacks

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we going seniors?" asked a boy with hazel eyes and hair. He was wearing a blue jacket that was now tied on his was because of the scorching weather summer brought. His black trousers were folded up and he was fanning himself with a red, white and black cap.

"Yeah, tell us," panted the blonde girl with short hair that had a mint beret and bag that went with her lime eyes. She had a white skirt that nearly went down to her ankles and shirt with puffy sleeves. Her orange vest and tights made her look innocent since her father was overprotective. "Oh wait, it's the Desert Resort, isn't it?!" This caused the Hoenn quartet to sweatdrop at the suggestion especially on a day like this. Right now, the Johto trio were with the Sinnoh trio and the Kanto quartet were by themselves to get to their destination. The only two in the car weren't as annoying as Black and Bianca was White and Cheren. White was quite comfortable since she wore a white tank top covered by a sleeveless jacket-like vest that doesn't have zipper. Along with shorts that seemed a lot more short than regular shorts. On her high, burnt umber ponytail was a white cap with a light pink pokeball design. To Black's left was Cheren, the raven haired boy with ice blue eyes and glasses. Just like Silver, he refused to take off his tight navy blue jacket, underneath it was v-neck shirt with red linings on it. To make matters more worse for himself, he wore black skinny jeans and didn't complain about the heat.

"Bianca, what are you thinking?" groaned the raven haired boy as he continued explaining to Bianca, "it's literally 100.9 degrees out here and you expect us to survive in... the desert."

"We're actually going to Celestial Tower Lake-" Ruby began explaining, but got interrupted by Black with a look of fear in his eyes, a Bianca who gasped, and shocked look from Cheren's face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Um... it's nothing..." Black quietly replied. So the Hoenn quartet shrugged it off. "I don't want to ruin everyone's first pokedex holder reunion..." he thought in his mind.

"This is weird, Black not this quiet..." White noticed, "I should cheer him up." So she tried to start a conversation. "So what are you interested in?" White began.

"I'D THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASKED!" Ruby cheered, "I ABSOLUTELY LOVE POKEMON CONTESTS!"

"REALLY?" White squealed, "I LOVE DRESSING UP POKEMON AND I STARTED THE POKEMON MUSICAL!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!"

"WE SHOULD DO ONE SOMETIME!"

"OHH, I'D LOVE TO!"

"Ohh...my...Arceus." Sapphire groaned, "you had to say that didn't you?" She was ready to rip off someone's head. "BATTLES ARE THE REAL DEAL!"

"YOU TELL' EM THAT SENIOR SAPPHIRE!" Black yelled at the top of his lungs causing everyone's ears to hurt, except Cheren's and Sapphire's.

"NOW, THAT'S MUCH BETTER!"

"POKEMON BATTLES ARE AWESOME AND I'M GOING TO BATTLE THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND WIN!"

"I THINK YOU, ME, AND GOLD ARE GOING TO PARTY UNTIL 6 IN THE MORNING!"

"Uggh... you're and Gold are already such barbarians, but ANOTHER?!" Ruby complained.

"I think you're just jealous because you and Crys are always working too hard, while Gold and I are having fun most of the time." Sapphire countered back at Ruby.

"BARBARIAN."

"PRISSY BOY."

" Oh my...Arceus, will you two stop flirting for once!" Emerald interrupted the argument, so Ruby could just talk to White and Bianca about contests and fashion, while Sapphire chatted about battles and Professor Birch's research. Until they got to Celestial Tower Lake...

_Black's POV_

"Just try to get it over with," I thought to myself, "I don't want to ruin this..." As I try to walk over to the building, I trying to forget what happened. Plus today's my Birthday, so I distract myself by meeting the other dex holders. Red's AWESOME, Green was boring, Blue was very curious...I think, yellow was really sweet like Bianca, Sapphire was right Gold is AWESOME AS HELL, Silver was almost like another version of Cheren, Crystal's...violent because she was kicking Gold and very responsible like Prez, Diamond and Pearl were FREAKK'IN HILARIOUS, and Platina was messed up combination of Cheren and Prez. As the night went on, the time came for a toast or something for the dex holders.

"Ahem" Cheren coughed and whisper something into Red's ear.

"AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BLACK!" everyone shouted.

"Here's the cake~" Dia came in with a cake. A cake with red tulips. Tulips...his sister's favorite flower. "Is there something wrong?" Dia asked while Black was lost in his thoughts.

"C'mon blow out the candles already, Black!" Gold encouraged to Black.

"GOLD!" Crystal snapped, "that was rude, you should let people take their time instead of rushing them."

"Sorry, Super Serious Gal, but how can you not resist Dia's cake!"

"GOLD!" Crystal then kicked him in the shin and duct taped his mouth which gained a approving (and rare) smile from Silver and a chuckle from Green, while everyone started sweatdropping then began to laugh.

"Maybe, Black's wishing that he'd get a kiss from White~" Blue giggled, receiving an embarrassed look from White. "Just Kidding!"

"Pesky woman." Green scoffed at the brunette who was grinning because of Black's shocked reaction.

"Oh, my bad I-I was just thinking about s-something..." I stammered slowly and went to blow out my candles, making a wish. "...I...wish...my...twin...sister...is...back..."

Then the memory came back to haunt me.

_ In the Anime party..._

"Barry, get off that chandelier, so I can kick the living hell out of you." Paul glared towards the young blonde boy hanging for dear life on the chandelier.

_10 minutes earlier..._

_ "O.K. there we go...and done!" Barry patted himself on the back. He and the girls didn't fall asleep on the ride to Undella Town, while the guys did, so Misty dared him to draw on their faces and not get caught at the same time._

_ "Wakie, wakie!" Leaf cheered trying to hide a laugh, but the boys noticed._

_ "Leaf...why are you laughing...?" Jimmy asked, "what the heck happened?"_

_ "I-I'M SOO S-SORRY, B-BUT THIS IS J-JUST TOO H-HILARIOUS," Leaf fell to the floor laughing so hard that she started to feel some pain. The boys shrugged it off at first, but when they went into the parlor they saw a dirty blonde laughing and taking pictures of them. He was wear a black shirt with a hood that was covered by an orange coat that was zipper less, beige trousers, and had lightest shade of gray eyes._

_ "OH DEAR ARCEUS, TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELVES," a girl with a large, unusual hairdo screamed at them. She wore a paled yellow shirt with big sleeves and rose pink linings on it. With a matching pink skirt that had tights ,the same color as her shirt, underneath it. Her mocha eyes were the same color as her skin. Since Paul couldn't take this anymore, he grabbed the boy's camera and played around with it, until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of Barry writing on face. He wrote "Property of Barry" on his forehead._

_ "I think Paul's mad...~" Misty taunted. Noticing he had his murderous aura surrounding the atmosphere. While everyone kept giggling waiting to see what Barry was going to do next._

_ "Um...," Barry stuttered, "JIGGLYPUFF DID IT!" As he slowly backed away then gave off chase._

_ "Y-you freak' in little-" Paul then gave off a chase while his murderous aura still lasted._

_Present..._

"DREW'S COMING BACK WITH SOUL!" warned Dawn, "EVERYONE GET THE CAKE AND HIDE, NOWWWWWWWWWW!" With that, the boys quickly washed their faces and everyone hid. Paul shot a glare towards Barry telling him that he got lucky this time while the poor boy was still hanging from the chandelier. Then the door slowly creaked open with Drew and a blindfolded Soul coming in.

"Drew, why am I wearing this blindfold, again? Soul asked him for the tenth time. This caused everyone to sweatdrop at the question. "Can I take it off, now?" she begged wanting to see what was happening all around her.

"O.K. you can take the blindfold off, now." Drew instructed.

"Yay!" As soon as Lyra took off her blindfold, everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" at her, while she gave off one of her most joyful smiles at her friends.

_Soul's POV_

This was one the most happiest days of my life after nearly being forced to marry him, until Ash and his friends saved me. "Here's the cake~" Leaf sang and just then Barry fell from the chandelier on top of Gary who was following Leaf, so the cake was luckily safe when everyone gasped when they saw the tangerine eyed boy slipping from the fine arrangement of diamonds hanging from the ceiling.

When everyone finished singing the happy birthday song for me, Ash and Barry seemed to really want the cake, I decided to have them wait a little longer. "Before I blow my candles out, I just wanted to say thank you everyone for supporting and rescuing me from marrying N, and also N himself since he helped me with my escape too." I started thanking them for all their help.

"Don't worry, Lyra we'll also find your family too." Ash reassured me, since we were now trying to look for my family after the incident.

I practically felt safe with them and blew out my candles, trying to remember him.

_ "Then the memory came back to haunt me..."_

_Ten Years Ago..._

_"Black!" shouted a girl from across the field of tulips, "help me pick pretty flowers for the pokemon who passed away." Black grinned and help his twin sister pick tulips which she always did everyday for the pokemon in Celestial Tower. Right now Black wasn't at Nuvema Town with his friends, so he stayed at his home town near the tower to play with his sister, Soul. "MOMMY, ME AND BLACK ARE GOING TO BRING FLOWERS FOR THE POKEMON IN CELESTIAL TOWER!"_

_"O.K. , dear." their mom replied thinking about their similarities. "They inherit hazel eyes and hair, they're stubborn and never give up, they have the same favorite colors, and their shouting is going to take quite a time to get used to also." _

_As the pair of twins raced each other to Celestial Tower, it looked as if someone graffiti the entrance. "H-how c-could they just DISRESPECT THE TOWER!" they both screamed and bolt to the entrance without thinking to find out the cause of all of this. Then Black and Soul stood alone in the tower, realizing that they were in front of people in strange outfits kicking graves and breaking precious gifts trainers brought to their pokemon. _

_ Breaking the ice, Lyra stood up straight saying this, "GET OUTTA HERE, NOW OR ELSE!" But the men and women stood up laughing at Soul and Black, trying to shoo them off._

_"Why should we listen to them?" "They're powerless!" the people started joking, until Soul clenched her fists and punched a man in the face leaving a black eye there causing silence in the tower. "You shouldn't have done that you damned little girl ." a woman growled at Soul, who then punched Black's sister everywhere paralyzing her. Which caused a painful, ear-piercing scream from the pigtailed girl. When Black heard her scream he yelled and started beating up everyone he could find. _

_"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Black yelled at the top of his lungs causing some people to go deaf and him to lose some of his voice. But unfortunately, he was outnumbered and then a man walked over and took his unconscious twin, while he was being held back by the people he fought. _

_"You are...weak." he simply stated to Black who saw them take away his sister that was beaten and bloody all over. Before he blacked out he looked at himself blood, bruises, and markings covered his body all over._

_In his thoughts Black remembered everything. "They...took...My...SISTER!" _

_End of Flashback _

_ Present..._

Black started to scream surprising the dex holders thinking that they must have done something wrong, but Black started bawling about something that they couldn't hear, while all the girls started crowding around him trying to calm him down every way they could, but failed. By the time, he stopped screaming and bawling out words the dex holders couldn't understand, Black fell asleep. "What happened back there?" Green raised an eyebrow to Cheren and Bianca who stood silent all the time when Black was crying.

"Black..." Bianca started looking down at her yellow shoes.

"...Has a missing twin sister, who got kidnapped when they were five years old...at Celestial Tower." Cheren glared at himself for saying that out loud. This received gaped mouths and from everyone, except Blue and Silver who stood there looking like they were murderers from their glares. "Senior Blue?" "Senior Silver?" Cheren asked trying to get their attention, but didn't. Instead the two marched off to the room Black was staying at, until Crystal grabbed their arms giving them a disapproving look on her face which they understood, knowing that it won't help anyone.

_White's POV_

"Why didn't he ever told me?" I thought to myself, "Black always tells me everything." Finding out the fact that he had a sister or _use to_ made me feel guilty inside. I would always complain about his shouting for beating Alder and becoming stronger, but now when I think about it... He wanted to become stronger for his sister. To break the ice I asked everyone to talk about something else, which they surprisingly agreed to me, since I was just a new dex holder.

"Wait, what school are we going to, seniors?" Wally asked.

"We actually don't know," Red explained laughing nervously, while Green sweatdropped since he knew that also. "But at least we have a day left of summer tomorrow!" When Red laughed at this, everyone fell anime style. While everyone started talking and acting normal from before I tiptoed to Black's room to cheer him up, not that I like him anyways, but since he was my employee I have to make sure he wasn't too...upset or he wouldn't put any energy into the work I gave him. When I saw him, Black was sprawled on the bed looking as if he cried himself to sleep. So I placed a check that would help him pay off his debt by halfway. But before I left, for some reason I give him a small peck on the cheek and I felt my face burning when Blue saw me do this.

"Look's like someone's in LOVE...~" she giggled, but fortunately I saw Green taking her camera phone. Which was my chance to run.

So I bolted out the door and shouted to Green, "THANK YOU SENIOR GREEN!"

_Blue's POV_

"Greenie, how could you ruin the best agencyshipping moment?" I complained after Green dashed off to the lake and threw my camera phone in there. Since he ruined my agencyshipping I thought of many things I should do to him and came to a decision. "Oh Green~" I sang to him while he sat on the bench nearby to rest after using his energy to run.

"What do you want, Pesky Woman?" he snorted at me.

Following the plan I made, I asked, "Can you buy me a new camera phone?~" in a my fake, innocent voice I used around him to get Green annoyed when I feel like it.

"Why should I buy it for you?!"

"Because you threw it in the lake"

"It's yours."

"But...I used _your_ money.~"

"Then why do I have to pay for it when I used my own money?"

"Because _I used_ your money."

"You're such a Pesky Girl."

"I know.~"

With that, all the dex holders bid each other "Good Night" before going to bed. When they didn't noticed what was happening...

**I'M SOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE, BUT I RUSHED, HA HA(SWEATDROPS) I'M GOING TO UPDATE EARLY TOO, SO I CAN MAKE UP FOR IT.** **ALSO, BLACK'S PAST WAS INSPIRED BY THE SONG; "Yellow Butterfly" BY MEG AND DIA. BUT WARNING THE SONG IS SUPER SAD, IT CAN MAKE YOU CRY.**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	4. Red vs Ash Part 1

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"Hurry up!"_

_"Well, he's too heavy."_

_"Oh, c'mon! Even a Happiny could beat the crap outta you! And they are destined to find out the secret. Not even the leader knows about it. All we know is that they are the ones."_

_"Why their doppelgangers?"_

_"It was necessary. Remember that they couldn't come last time no matter how hard we tried, so they needed their doppelgangers, except that Kenny and Max for some reason."_

_"They actually came in, now!"_

_"Good, now we have to erase some of their memory, so they can't remember what happened last time before they got here. But unfortunately, the potion won't be strong enough, so some of their memory will linger."_

_"Now, the **real** situation is...what lies beyond the school..."_

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Huh?" I thought, "where am I?" As slowly woke up, I noticed that I'm in a room that was all plain. There were blinds, a queen-sized mattress with a simple blanket, and the floors and furnishings in the room were white. Soon I realized that I wasn't at one of the rooms in Celestial Lake Hotel. But I had a hard time remembering what last happened. Luckily, my everyday clothes were on and tried to find one of the pokedex holders. While running past the well furnished hallway, I found myself going down the stairs. Thinking to myself that whoever decorated the hallway had a very distinguishing taste in colors. Because the hallway had many shades of green here and there with flowers decorating the walls, as if it was spring. Soon I felt worried that everyone wasn't here.

"Yellow?" I heard a voice calling to me and before I even stop to find out that voice. I'm running down the stairs to be greeted by Blue, Silver, and two boys that the pokedex holders never got along with. I believe their names are Jimmy and Barry as I can recall, since the last time I've met them. When I saw Blue, I rushed to greet her with a hug and my head full of questions. Just by looking around the room full of questioned expressions, we all knew that we didn't know where we were or how we got here.

"What happened, before we even got here anyways?" Jimmy asked Barry who was pinching himself thinking this was dream.

"Well we were having a party for the end of summer, before school starts...and. Ugh, I can't remember much." Barry sighed loudly and gave up pinching himself, but Jimmy instead which gave him a kick in the shins. "Well, looks like we're in reality." he groaned, giving me and Blue a you've-to-be-kidding-me-I-have-to-live-with-three- pokedex-holders look which Jimmy did also. But Silver shot a glare at the two, silencing them for giving dirty looks at Blue and I.

"C'mon, Yellow we have some shopping to do and these young men are going to help us, whether they like it or not!" she grabbed my hand, while taking out a pair of handcuffs and locking the boys' hands together without breaking a sweat. And giving Silver what seemed like to be a small key to unlock the handcuffs. When we got outside I saw three buildings that looked like mansions, including the building we got out of.

"W-wait!" I whispered to the brunette, "we don't even have any money and we're shopping?" But she just giggled and I found out what she was thinking. Since I realized that I forgot what my own friend tends to do. Steal. But always likes to treat me and Silver to fancy dinners and shopping more than anyone else.

Looking at our surroundings a boy came up to us and gave us what seemed like ID cards with our pictures on it. "Hey, my name's Antonio," he greeted, "I'm your circle leader for the circle of seasons and you five are currently in the "House of Spring" and those Mii-cards are used for shopping and identifying students." Then he skipped away. We all just decided that we stuck in the middle of nowhere. While walking I noticed that we didn't know where we were going. Realizing this, I asked Blue if we should find Antonio and ask for help.

"Okay, looks like we're taking a detour!" she replied, loudly sighing to look for the boy who gave us our Mii-cards that were tucked in our pockets. In an instant, she found him and asked where they were and where some places were. After a short conversation, we soon found out that we were in a school called Talents of Souls and Hearts Academy.

**(A/N: YES I KNOW THE NAME SUCKS, "BUT I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!...")**

At this school, there were areas called "Circles" that had four houses that relates to each circle name. Like our circle was called the "Seasons Circle" and the four houses that are in it was the Autumn, Winter, Spring, and Summer houses that matched the theme the seasons it described as. After finding out where the stores were at, Antonio suddenly disappeared before we could ask more questions about the place, but we shrugged it off. Going to the furniture store, since Blue wanted our house to look nicer.

**Red's POV**

"Oh my... freak'in ARCEUS." I woke up by a delicious smell that drifted through the air, calming my nerves. "Where the hell am I?" But remembering the smell, I recognized that smell from anywhere, of course it was Dia who cooked very good meals when you give him some ingredients and time to cook. As I raced down the stairs, I noticed the colors seemed to fit my style because of the red, orange, and yellow impressions of maple leaves were patterned on the wall.

"Hey, Red," a voice obviously belonging to Gold warned, "CATCH!" But when the midnight haired boy threw it. The card flicked onto Ruby's forehead. As Ruby was trying to torture Gold by taking his measurements to make a dress, I noticed a pigtailed girl was helping out Dia in the kitchen. So I walked over to Dia and asked who she was.

"Red, this is Soul." the boy who was cooking made a hand gesture to the girl who quickly nodded knowing my name because of Diamond. Then she went out the door explaining that she was forced to go shopping with her friends.

"Is she from here?" I asked Diamond tasting a strudel he was making. He replies by shaking his head and saying that her friends were able to find out a bunch of things in this place already.

"Should we walk around?" I asked, since I was curious to find out where everyone else was. The boys with black hair nodded, wondering where the rest of the pokedex holders were also. As we ate, Ruby explained about where the hell we were and how this place works. And saying we are at the "House of Autumn" which explains why our house was like this.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

As I woke up, I heard a cry from down the stairs. I did wonder where I was, but I ignored that since I bolted downstairs that had tropical blue carpeting and tsunami waves on the walls. When I got downstairs, I saw Emerald getting harassed by a dirty blonde boy who was with the pokedex holders' doppelgangers, Leaf and that cabbage head, Drew who flipped his hair and left a trail of broken hearts from innocent girls. And yes, you heard me right, I called him a cabbage like Gold did. To me, I actually thought for once, that he was...funny. "WAIT!" I thought to myself, "what am I thinking, Gold's irresponsible, he flirts with every girl, making my blood boil for some reason, and he's actually...sweet." My mind then starts thinking on how he never broke up with girls, he doesn't forgot that much, and even though his smile was a bit devilish, it seems so...attractive in a way. But my mind snapped back into reality, seeing Emerald was being bullied and I demanded an answer.

"We just wanted to know how the f*ck we got here!" the dirty blonde answered back in a I-DON'T-CARE-ABOUT-YOU voice. With that, I slammed my fist on the table causing a few pictures, a chandelier, and a vase full of lotuses. Then I soon begin to give the threesome a lecture that they will permanently keep in their heads forever. After the long lecture I gave, they stood frozen in fear, until Leaf's X-Transceiver ringing the song; "I Love the Way You Lie" and then answering it she grabbed the two boys hands dragging them towards the door. When Leaf turned the doorknob, a boy was standing there and handing out what seemed like ID cards.

"Yo..., my name's Erik, these are your Mii-cards that stores your money, so you save up money without going to the bank and buy whatever you like," he spoke to us in a robotic way and handed us our cards that had our pictures on there, as he continued, "Also, your X-Transceivers will tell you where every place is, bye." Turning his back on us he stalked off somewhere. While Drew, Leaf, and Trip ran to who-knows-where. Wondering what happened before I woke up. He then told me that the dirty blonde, Trip was blaming him that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. I looked at Emerald who was still wearing the gadgets that made him look taller.

"Don't worry, Emerald, it's not your fault." I replied back, while giving him a hug.

"But I couldn't protect myself..."

"Sometimes, you can't do anything by yourself, Emerald and you will need some help when you're outnumbered or so."

"Thanks, Crys!" he replied back in his cheerful voice, that made me smile.

"Blue wants to know if this ever happened to Gold, would you treat him like you did to me?" Emerald asked quickly.

"Wait...what?"

"Nothing."

* * *

** Sapphire's POV**

"DAMMIT!" I shouted across the living room with my blood boiling towards Ash and Marina who were shaking in fear because I flipped over a table and nearly broke an expensive-looking chandelier that was finely arranged crystals with linings of silver that held it together making it seem like a snowflake, "I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THEM!" One second, I was dreaming about Red and I becoming the Champions and the next I find out is that I'm living with my enemies. But Green and Bianca kept holding me back.

"Sapphire, we can't just start punching people, even if they are our f*cking doppelgangers!" Green snapped at me. Leaving me to obey, since he was my senior. But Bianca was a bit of an airhead and told Green to watch his language, making everyone in the room sweatdropped including herself.

"Fine." I retorted at Green who was glaring at Marina and Ash.

"Shouldn't we find everyone else?" Bianca wondered. Then Marina's X-transceiver rang and she gave off one of those girly screams Ruby did sometimes. Saying that she was going shopping and taking the coal haired boy with her, also saying he was going to help carry bags. When she opened the door, we all went outside to see where we were at. Before going outside, I raced down the corridor with snowflake impressions on the walls that gave off a winter wonderland feeling that was relaxing, and grabbed my card Bianca handed me that was still on the counter.

Outside, I saw Red with Yellow, Blue, and all the other pokedex holders with him. But i quickly saw that Ash and all of his friends were there too.

When I saw Red staring at Ash and Ash staring at Red, I knew this battle was going to be dangerous...

**YAY! CLIFFHANGERS ARE NOT MY BFFS. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THIS WEEKEND IF I DON'T GET WRITER'S BLOCK! ALSO ANTONIO IS ABSOLUTELY NOT AN OC (MY STORIES WILL FOREVER REMAIN OC-FREE!) HE'S ACTUALLY A CAMEOS OF HIMSELF. AND YES THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY CRAPPY, I MAY HAVE RUSHED...**

**BLACK: PLEASE REVIEW! CUZ IF OC-FREE DINO DOESN'T GET AT LEAST UP TO 10, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BUNCH OF SHIPPING HINTS, INSTEAD OF RED'S AND ASH'S EPIC BATTLE!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	5. Red vs Ash Part 2

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**HI EVERYONE! I SOO MOTIVATED BY YOUR COMMENTS AND REVIEWS, I WROTE MORE! XD. I HOPE YOU ENJOY, BUT THIS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A BATTLE SCENE SO PLEASE BE KIND AND CRITIZE ME IN EVERY WAY YOU CAN POSSIBLY THINK OF. DON'T WORRY, MY FEELINGS WON'T GET HURT. I'M STILL A FIRST-TIME WRITER THAT STILL NEEDS CRITICISM. AND I TOTALLY NEED MORE REVIEWS AND CRITICISM TO HELP ME WRITE MY STORIES! ALSO LISTENING TO 3 DAYS GRACE, LINK'IN PARK, AND BREAKING BENJAMIN HELPED ME TOO! ****XD ENJOY!**

* * *

_"When I saw Red staring at Ash and Ash staring at Red, I knew this battle was going to be dangerous..."_

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"..." There was a silence between us. I saw Red's eyes giving off a sharp glare and Ash's aura growing darker. The girls and I just came back from shopping for furniture a little while ago. When we came back I saw the rest of those so-called "pokedex holders" and everyone else, but Paul and Soul were still shopping, since she was looking for furnishings that was her style. The air became tenser each moment everybody saw the dex holders. But I knew this time we had a secret weapon to use against him.

**Ash's POV**

When I saw him, I knew I had to battle Red, so I can end it fast and have him battle, Soul.

* * *

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle, so we can end this quickly." Red solemnly commanded as the two boys took out their fully restored Pikachus to send into battle. The wind stopped, the red Autumn house and baby blue Winter house shadowed over Ash. While the pink and green Spring house and the yellow and aqua blue Summer house looked like as if it was staring at Red, when the sun started descending. Then the real battle starts to begin.

"Pikachu!" Ash commanded to the unnicknamed mouse Pokemon that had yellow fur and red cheek pockets that stored electricity in them. While Red sent out his pikachu that was nicknamed "Pika" and identical towards Ash's pikachu. As the pokedex holders and Ash's rivals and friends started getting tense and held their breaths, waiting to see who was going to attack first. But unfortunately, Trip, Iris, Black, White, Cheren, and Bianca stood there, with confused looks that plastered their faces. However, they understood that this was an important matter that even their breaths held, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Use Thunderbolt, Pika!" Red shouted. With a swift move, the yellow mouse Pokemon sent a bolt of lightening towards the pikachu that belonged to Ash. But that was soon countered back by an Iron Tail.

"Iron Tail, to counter it, now!" the coal black haired boy shouted to his pikachu that was about to be struck by lightning coming from Red's pikachu. That caused reflection on Pika's Thunder Bolt and the thunder had nearly hit the two Unova groups. Standing there in shock Cheren finally broke the ice and asked "How did this all started, Green?"

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"It seems like our world collided with another parallel one." Arceus spoke to the pokedex holders gasping for air after stopping Deoxys and Giratina from nearly destroying the world because they were controlled by Team Rocket. _

_"What do mean our wold collided with another?" Platina raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Leaving the God Pokémon to have no choice, but answer the question Platina asked. With a turned head Arceus then began to explained what just happened._

_" When the moves Shadow Force and Judgment got mixed-up with Mewtwo's and Deoxys fight, it caused some people or maybe hundreds to come into our world. Since the moves of dark and light matter dissolved with Mewtwo's spoon that created a small vortex in another world that led to our world. So now, maybe hundreds of people are now in our world confused where they are. Not only that, but they're stuck here permanently. In other words, they will never come back to their own world again."_

_"So in basic words, a bunch of random people came into our world and they can never get out." Gold stated to Arceus who was staring in the distance, solemnly thinking. "So how's that even bad?" Then Crystal kicked Gold's ass for asking that question._

_"Don't worry, you must know anyways," Arceus answered to Gold's question. "The people who came here will **never** get back and they will be what you humans call "doppelgangers", but some results may vary. And fights or even wars may break out. So yes, having other people from a different world is a bad thing."_

_"So where could they be right now?" asked Silver._

_"You will have to go to Twinleaf, now!"_

_"WAIT, WHY?!" the trios from different regions and the Kanto quartet asked in astonishment because of Arceus's sudden request. But they thought for a moment and knew Arceus was hiding something from them._

_"The people from the other world are...our doppelgangers aren't they?" Yellow softly mumbled to the Arceus. Since she read Arceus's thoughts using her powers of the Viridian forest._

_"Yes, they are." the god of Pokémon replied. And with that, a blinding light appeared and the pokedex holders were in twinleaf town facing a doppelganger of their own._

_"Look, did you guys got sucked into a vortex because if you did you're stuck in our world forever." Red explained to the confused faces of their doppelgangers. Then his doppelganger spoke._

_"That's silly and my name's Ash." Ash replied, but Green's doppelganger butted in and asked for their names and who they were._

_"We're the pokedex holders and that's Red the champion of Kanto, Green Professor Oak's grandson, Yellow my friend, Silver my little brother, Gold, Crystal or Crys, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond or Dia, Pearl, Platina, and me, Blue." the woman whose doppelganger was Leaf's in a serious tone to Gary, the boy that asked the question. _

_"So then what're your names then?" Pearl asked, finding it rude that their doppelgangers weren't even thanking their seniors for explaining what the hell happened to them._

_"Ash."_

_"Gary."_

_"Misty."_

_"Leaf."_

_"Jimmy."_

_"Marina."_

_"May."_

_"Max."_

_"Drew."_

_"Paul."_

_"Kenny."_

_"Barry." _

_"Dawn." _

_ Suddenly, Ash challenged Red to a battle saying he couldn't be the champion. But when the fight began, they forgot what Arceus said to them about conflicts with their doppelgangers and all of their Pokémon were sent out to battle. And one by one, each Pokemon fainted after another, until Pika finished off Ash's Pikachu. When the battle ended with an upset Ash and many fainted Pokemon, he said that Red cheated and the doppelgangers nodded in agreement, while the pokedex holders defended Red from Ash's insults. However, their doppelgangers began insulting them and a argument broke out between the two sides._

_"Well, just cause you're the champion doesn't mean that I will become a Pokémon Master and defeat you in battle." Ash retorted to Red who face began turning into the shade of his name in anger._

_"Do you know how it's like to be a strong trainer?!" Red yelled back to the boy that owned coal black hair. "It's fuck'in horrible like Hell, you can't even have a normal life with your friends and be responsible for the stupid frigg'in Pokémon Leagues!"_

_"Well, I think you're fuck'in weak and snotty because you're the champion!" With that, Red and Ash kept yelling and arguing, so fortunately, they where near Lake Verity. But then Ash punched Red in the face giving him a blackeye and Red retaliated back with a kick in Ash's nards. While everyone gasped and gave up their fights with their doppelgangers. Finally, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gary, Leaf, and Misty broke up Ash's and Red's fight. Then their doppelgangers left swearing that they'd get their revenge someday. _

* * *

_Present..._

After the story Green told to the new pokedex holders, Black, White, Bianca, and Cheren stared with shocked expressions that lasted, until their eyes and everyone else's were focused on the battle at hand.

"It looks like you have learned a lot, since we last battled each other." Red commented with a smile hidden beneath his angry expression. "Using Iron Tail to block out Thunderbolt."

"Thanks..." Ash replied back to the Champion of Kanto, "I say we put on a bet." while telling his Pikachu to Thunder Bolt on Pika.

"Pika, use Thundershock!" Red yelled while raising an eyebrow to the suggestion Ash made, "what do you mean...bet?"

"Pikachu, dodge it!" and the pikachu ran towards the left, dodging the Thundershock that could of nearly paralyzed itself. "If one us wins, the winner gets to decide what to do about our ongoing argument."

"Thundershock, AGAIN!" Red command to Pika who used the move again to finally stun Ash's Pikachu who couldn't move and had the opening chance to attack. "Okay, I'll agree to that..." Red muttered under his breath loud enough for only Ash could hear.

"Electro Ball, NOW!" Ash yelled out and an orb of electricity grew bigger on the tip of Pikachu's tail, until the energy came out and hit Red's Pika. "Did...I actually...won?" The coal black haired boy tried looking through the clouds of dust blocking his way. But Pika stood there, barely damaged. "B-but How?!" Ash cried out loud, along with the other shocked faces of everyone except the Kanto pokedex holders.

"Senior Yellow, how come Pika didn't faint?" Diamond asked in shocked voice. And Green shushed everyone and told them to watch and learn.

"I used substitute, of course," Red grinned with a his everyday Prince Charming smile. "Now time for our secret weapon, Pika." And with that, the yellow mouse Pokémon nodded and began readying its next attack.

"Pikachu, you need to move, NOW!" Ash repeatedly called out to his paralyzed Pikachu that couldn't move. The poor pokemon tried its best to move, but stood there frozen and exposed to Red's next attack. And Red's Pikachu finally used its "secret weapon."

"MEGAVOLT!" Red commanded to Pika and the powerful move ended the battle by landing on the stunned Pikachu Ash owned. And Red won the battle. With that, all of the pokedex holders started to cheer and smile gleefully. While Ash and his friends stood there frozen and expected something to happen.

"Red, that was AWESOME!" Yellow cheerfully commented to Red, giving him a hug. But when Yellow realized she was embracing her crush, she quickly broke up the hug and patted Red on the back. Leaving an awkward silence between each other and two reddening faces filled with embarrassment.

"C'MON YELLOW," Blue giggled, "You can do better than that, show Red how much you lov-" But then Green squeezed Blue's hand tightly and made her flinch, since it happened so suddenly. However, Silver saw this and shot a glare in Green's direction and he let her hand go. While Yellow's face said "Thank Arceus, Green!" and the pokedex holders saw Red going over to Ash and his friends, they stood in sort of ready position.

"Since I am the winner of the battle, I say that both groups have to get along," Red stated to the shocked expressions of both sides and Ash's smile. "We don't have to exactly be friends, but just get along, at least, so...shake on it?"

"Ash, this seems like a trap!" Leaf whimpered.

"Red, what the hell are you thinking?!" Emerald exclaimed, "Dia did you poison his food?" Dia shook his head and the pokedex holders facepalmed and Emerald sweatdropped. Realizing that it was an rhetorical question.

"During the battle, Red and I made a bet, winner gets to decide what to do about our argument and he came up with...this." Ash replied to that angry faces of his friends who calmed down a bit from the explanation they received.

"And have all of you forgotten what Arceus said?" Red asked to everyone with shocked expressions. "Arceus said that there will be conflicts between us and we forgot all about that, so that's why we're like this, because we forgot what Arceus said when all of us first met." And everyone looked down at their feet in shame because of their arguments, even everyone from Unova, though they've never experienced the arguments. "But since all that's over let's shake on it Ash." For awhile, there stood a silence, but the boy slowly held up his hand and grabbed onto Red's.

"Okay, I agree." Ash smiled, relieved that the conflict between the two sides was finally over. "Wait..._everyone_ actually agrees, now." And the two hands shook. "But...on one condition."

Red blinked in surprise to Ash's request. "What do you want...?" he sighed.

"I would like you to battle a friend of mine."

"I accept, since battles are meant to have fun anyways." Red laughed. Finally Ash's friends and Red's friends smiled at each other for once, relieved that they won't ever fight anymore.

* * *

**OH FUCK YEAH! I'M ON FIRE TODAY! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS, ESPECIALLY TO christi 1212, WHO WAS MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER. THE MORE YOU MOTIVATE ME PEOPLE THE FASTER I WRITE! AND I'M GIVING OUT COOKIES TO THOSE WHO CAN GUESS WHO'S GOING TO BATTLE RED AND AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER I POST NEXT WEEK, THAT'S WHERE THE REAL STORY STARTS! I LOVE REVIEWS AND I TEND TO THANK MY REVIEWERS PERSONALLY BY PMING THEM. SO DON'T BE SHY! I WILL WRITE EVEN MORE SOON BECAUSE OF SuClover'S SUPPORT. AND PLEASE READ "Pokemon Conquest High School" by SuClover (FOR GIVING ME SUPPORT AND SHE DESERVES SOME SUPPORT ALSO) AND "Elementalist" by Mai Mai123 (IT WILL MAKE HER HAPPY ALSO) XD**

**EVERYONE: PLEASE REVIEW FOR OC-FREE DINOSAUR AND HER BFFS!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	6. Reunion of Hazel Eyed Twins

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**HOW'S THE FIRST BATTLE SCENE PEOPLE/READERS? TO ME IT SUCKED :P. AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO GUESSED SOUL WAS GOING TO BATTLE RED WILL OBTAIN MASTER BALLS (DAMMIT I CAN'T FIND ANY, STUPID TRAINERS WHO USE MASTER BALLS FOR EVERYTHING... :U) WELL IF YOU GUESSED SOUL WAS GOING TO BATTLE RED YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY CORRECT. WELL ENOUGH OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTES, JUST READ THE STORY. ALSO NO QUESTIONING ABOUT SOUL'S POKEMON TEAM! CUZ SHE'S THE CHAMP!**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Trip, can you hand me your X-Transceiver?" Ash politely asked to the other boy. But instead Trip threw it at his forehead. "Thanks anyways..." the coal black haired boy said, still in a daze. Making some people laugh. Then Ash went somewhere else to make his call. Leaving everyone else in the middle of the Seasons circle.

"You know, I'm still wondering how we got here in the first place..." Red wondered in deep thought, since he couldn't really remember what happened before they got there.

"Well, here's the map for this place, I guess." Green then showed everyone the map, "There's different circles with their four houses near the school. The shops and stuff are in the west. At the East, that's where the woods are. To the South, there's a plaza, I believe. And towards the North, is our school that we don't even know a single thing about, so that's pretty much it."

"I wonder who Ash's calling?" Yellow questioned. But in Blue's thoughts she was thinking about the anime crew.

"Hmm... looks like I'm working on more shippings, now. Misty's head-over-heels for Ash, but he's so dense like Red, so I'm gonna call it Pokeshipping. Gary and Leaf are just like the Prince and the girl Pauper, but the man's a bit snobby that will cause conflicts, so it's going to be conflictshipping. Jimmy's just being a tsundere and Marina wants him badly, like a quest for love, definitely questshipping. Drew and May have so much in common, so contestshipping is a perfect name. Dawn and Paul are like Good Girl and Bad Boy, so maybe...ikarishipping. Even though, the name may be silly, Bad Boy and Good Girl relationships are a perfect combination! Flavescentshipping is the best name for Trip and Iris, I mean city boyxcountry girl will have its flaws, but I definitely see them as a couple." I thought in my head until I saw Jimmy and Barry trying to break free from my handcuffs. But still, I really want to get Silver a girlfriend... Except for now, Specialshipping is my One True Pairing.

"You done, calling? Black asked like a kid on Christmas Day. Because of Red's last battle he watched, wanting to be as strong as his senior from Kanto. Then Ash nodded his head. While the evening sunset was going to happen in an hour or two.

"Yep." Ash replies back to the young junior of mine. Knowing that this was the perfect chance, I decided to work on Pokeshipping, for now.

"Hey, Ash do you like fog?" Then he shook his head in reply. "Do you like the summer?"

"YEAH!" Ash screamed.

"But do you like it when it's too hot?"

"Nope."

"So, you like rain in the summer?"

"I guess so?" he shrugged.

"So you _like _Misty?"

"Well, okay." he laughed, showing how dense he was. But I saw Misty scowling at me and I laughed saying that I said that if he likes it _when_ it's misty in the summer. Which she bought and I have way more work to do for all the shippings I created.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

_"Rinng..." _the X-Transceiver that belong to Paul rang, when he was waiting for Soul to change into "**_Guy's clothes"_**

_Short Flashback... (falls anime style)_

_"Oh, hello!" a voice shouted from the counter towards Soul and I. Then I looked up to see who the hell was talking to us in gay voice._

_"Soul, don't even say word to that stalker-" However, it was too late and the young girl, who was **almost** like a sister to me, was talking to the man, which I had a hunch that he was definitely gay. _

_"Okay, so can you please help me with my "experiment?" that man said and received a nod from Soul, while I pinched the bridge of my nose and shot a glare towards the man, who flinched and left us._

_"What did he ask you, Soul?" I questioned towards the hazel haired girl that started going to the Boy's section and grabbed random articles of clothing._

_"He asked if girls looked beautiful in Men's clothes!" She then gave off a gleeful smile and ran to the dressing rooms. Making me wait for long time._

_Present..._

"What the hell do you want, Ash?" I asked looking at the screen of my X-Transceiver, where Ash appeared on.

"Where are you, Paul?" he asked me which didn't even answer my question. So I just decided to let it go.

"Shopping..." I muttered under my breath, so nobody couldn't hear me, except Ash.

"Well, can you _please _get over here, right now?" he asked. Then I instantly hung up and saw Soul get out of the Women's dressing room. The clothes she wore were a bit too large, especially the hat since it nearly covered her hazelnut colored pigtails and porcelain face.

"We're going." I quickly said before she could ask how she looked. Then I threw her over my shoulder, scanned my Mii-card to pay, and ran out the doors to get to the Seasons circle.

* * *

**Green's POV (for the heck of it)**

_At the Circle..._

"We're here!" a voice shouted near the gates of our circle while sun was about to set. Then I saw some boy wearing baggy clothes piggyback-riding on Paul which seemed funny since that wasn't really something the heliotrope haired boy would do. Maybe a sibling? I wondered.

"Okay, let's battle!" Red stated in a voice full of glee, while the other trainer got off of Paul and kept stumbling over his clothes which made everyone sweatdrop whenever he fell. But it was strange to me, that the boy's voice tended to be high-pitched. Instead I ignored it, so I could focus on the battle at hand. However, the thought was still biting me to know who that really was.

"Go, Poli!" Red said as he sent out his Poliwrath.

"Mr. Chompers! Time to battle!" the other trainer sent out a Feraligtr, while everyone sweatdropped at the unusual nickname.

"Surf!" the trainer cried out.

"You really think that that will work on another water-type? Because it's not going to be effective." Red explained with a smile thinking that this battle will be over in no time.

"Yes, I know that. _But this is my **real**_ attack. NOW! Use Aerial Ace with Surf!" Which released a combination of water pounding on Poli first, then a sharp hit of an supereffective move. As the mist of water fell onto the ground, everyone gapped in shock of Red's Pokemon on the ground in faint position. But instead, my rival just simply smiled, knowing that this battle was going to be a good one.

"Lax!" the jet black haired boy said and called out a Snorlax. "Let's see who's going to win this round." Red laughed as the other trainer sent out his Meganium, in which he named it, Petunia.

"First, use Belly Drum!" Red told the heavy Pokemon. Then it began drumming it's belly to raise its Attack by sacrificing some of its health. "Now time to use Strength!" Which Lax did to respond to Red's command and Petunia took in a lot of damage due to the attack.

"Frenzy Plant!" the trainer told his Meganium to use an Ultimate move that was quite surprising because not many trainers taught their Pokemon to use Ultimate moves. And Lax took the damage from the Frenzy Plant, but it didn't cause much damaging, since a Snorlax had high Defense.

"Use Rest, for now." Red said to give his Pokemon a short nap that will heal it. While the Meganium tried to recover from its Ultimate move and woke Lax up by using Magical Leaf and leaves with psychic auras shot out from Petunia's large flowery neck that hit Red's Snorlax.

"You're a really strong trainer. What's your name?" Red asked the trainer when he told his the grass-type to use Screech.

"What...?!" he yelled back in a loud voice which made my ears hurt and I saw Black stare into the distance. Then I nudged his shoulder and the junior shook his head.

"Body Slam!" both of the trainers commanded at the same time and the two Pokemon slammed into each other. As this happened, the juniors were staring, eyes focused on the battle, trying to guess which Pokemon will fall. The one that was defeated was Petunia in tired position from getting slammed by an overweighted Pokemon.

"Time for the final round. Saur, let's battle!" my rival said as he released a grass-type Pokemon that had a large, pink flower on its back. Then the other trainer sent out Typhlosion, nicknamed, Cinders. And I knew the final battle was about to begin now.

"Eruption!" the boy in the baggy articles of clothing shouted. Soon, the fire-type did what his trainer told him to do and bits of lava rocks that were on fire, exploded towards Saur who stood there. When the move hit the grass-type, Red's Venasaur took a lot of damage due to its weakness of fire.

"Saur, hang on! Use Poisonpowder!" Then purple powder shot up from Saur's pink flower and spreaded across the battlefield, so Cinders could take some damage from the grass-type. After that, I heard the other trainer spoke.

"This battle was really fun! But it seems like I'm going to win." the boy smiled and commanded his Typhlosion to use Heat Wave, which I made me shuddered a bit, since no trainer could beat Red, the champion of Kanto, himself. But that was a theory I thought that might happen. Because, knowing Red, I could tell my rival would have a backup plan like in every other situation he's been in.

"Sorry, but I'm going to win this. Though, you're right. This was the _best _battle I've ever fought in!" With that, I saw the grass-type use Frenzy Plant on Cinders. But instead, the fire-type Pokemon _actually _fainted. I couldn't believe my eye, while everyone gasped, thinking that Heat Wave could've beaten Saur. Then we looked around to see how this even happened. While scanning the battlefield, where the Typhlosion fainted and Red's Venasaur stood in victory, I saw it. Red had used Leech Seed before the trainer called out his fire-type Pokemon. When Red noticed that I found out first, he grinned at me and I replied back by giving him a small smile.

"It was quite obvious that Red was going to win, of course." I thought in my mind. Then the two trainers called back their Pokemon and congratulated each other. After that, I saw the boy ran up to Ash and his companions to hi-five them and so on. But when he went up to give Paul a hug, _her _hat fell off, revealing two hazel pigtails.

* * *

**Black's POV**

"Paul! How did I do?" I heard a familiar voice cheered to the mean-looking teen with onyx eyes. So I decided to turn around and saw _her _again. My sister, Soul, giving Paul a hug. I didn't know how to feel. But I felt happy, angry, sad, and apprehensive all at the same time. Then I noticed Blue and Silver smiling at me, since it seemed liked they saw hazel eyes and hair too.

"Um...er... Soul...?" I stammered, trying to find the right words. And I got a response back from my twin.

"Black...?!" she cried in a loud voice and ran over to me crying. As I embrace her back with tears flooding my eyes.

"Is it really you,...Soul?" I asked wanting to know if this was a dream. In our hug, I felt so strong that she was there with me and the horrible nightmares fading away. I closed my eyes and waited for her to reply.

"Y-yes it's m-me, Black." Soul said while she choked on her tears. Then I saw her face to see that she had the chocolate brown eyes and chestnut colored hair I had.

"I-I've missed you so m-much!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, that caused everyone to look at us, but I ignored it and lifted up my twin sister to stand up and give her a hug.

"What's going on?" Gary questioned.

"Let's just say, that a family reunion is happening, right now." I answered back and held my sister close.

"Well, let's have a party!" Diamond cheered, saying that he would cook for everyone, since the sun started to set and some people were hungry, everyone agreed to do so. And all of us went inside the Autumn house for a party. That night, we partied and ate until everyone ate and I had to explain to everyone what happened to me and Soul which was like a distant memory. Then I stepped outside and saw that Prez was there also.

"Prez...?" I said trying to get White's attention. But when I called out to her, she jumped and stumbled into my arms that made me get a warm feeling. "What are you doing out here?"

"N-nothing!" she answers back in loud voice, which wasn't usually like her. So after a while, I felt really uncomfortable in the position we were in until, White says this, "I'm really happy that you found your sister, Black. Um... I think that I-I should give you less work from now on, so you can spend more time with your sister."

"Okay. Thanks, _White._" I smiled at my boss, while putting a curl of her hair behind her ear. But when I did that her face was the color of a Tomato berry. Soon, I realized that I called my boss by her name and I started apologizing that I called her "White" instead of "Prez."

"You're exactly right, Black! Remember to call me by my work name, of course!" White laughed, acting like it was a joke. However, I felt like there was a hint of nervousness in her sweet voice. Then she ran back inside saying that she was okay and getting to the party. But I felt a presence around the area, so instead I ignored it and went inside to play SSBB with Gold, Sapphire, and Barry who kept saying that Sapphire was Boss at that game on the Wii.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Agency, check! Now it looks like you're next, Dualrival..." Blue giggled from the roof of the Autumn house as the party went on, until everyone else went to their houses that were in different circles.

* * *

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! CUZ I HAVE TO MEMORIZE LINES FOR ROMEO AND JULIET, DO A MATH TEST WHERE I NEED A 100% GRADE OR ELSE I HAD TO REDO IT, PREPARE FOR THE RENAISSANCE FAIR BY GETTING FOOD AND COSTUME, I HAVE A FIELDTRIP, AND I NEED TO DO FITNESS TESTING FOR P.E. I KNOW THAT SOUL HAS THE 3 STARTERS, BUT IT WAS NECESSARY CUZ SHE'S THE CHAMP OF JOHTO! ALSO, THERE'S THIS NEW SONG BY PSY, IT'S CALLED Gentleman. CAPS LOCK PARTY! XD WHOO-HOO! ALSO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN THE REAL HIGH SCHOOLNESS STARTS!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**

**Blue: Please review! Because I want to start working on Dualrivalshipping in next chapter! ^_~**

**Me: NO SPOILER ALERTS, BLUE! DX**


	7. Blue's Schemes

**FINALLY, THIS IS WHERE THE REAL STORY BEGINS! XD ALSO HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT LAUGH AT MY FUNNY MOMENTS BECAUSE I'VE NEVER SAW ANY REVIEWS OF BARRY HANGING FOR DEAR LIFE ON A CHANDELIER! ENOUGH OF MY AUTHOR'S NOTES. FOR NOW, PLEASE READ MY STORY. U_U**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"C'mon Yellow! Even though I know you're asleep, but you better catch up!" my best friend, Blue cheered to me because Red, Green, Blue and I were having a race to school. But knowing her, Blue decided to put us into teams of two. And apparently, Red and I were paired together. While she and Green were on the same team.

"I-I'm trying to to...!" I reply back, panting from all the running. Then I thought I fell asleep, until I felt something lift me up. Soon I realize that Red was carrying me, marriage style, and running towards the school that we didn't know about. When I was in my crush's arms, I was absolutely embarrassed, that I wanted to die.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you two!" Red yells back at Green and Blue, since Red ran past the duo.

"Green, carry me too." Blue demanded from the boy that was jogging to catch up with Red.

"Why should I, Pesky Girl?" he retorts back in a annoyed voice.

"Well, don't you want to beat Red? He is the Champion, so that means he could beat you at everything. Am I right?" Blue laughs to get Green to carry her. Which the stoic young man surprisingly does, so he could beat Red at the race. Then I saw Green and my best friend went past us and runs to the steps of our school, making them the winners of our morning race. But I soon remember that I was in Red's arms.

"R-Red c-can you please p-put me down...?" I plead to the boy with jet black hair. Then he put me down, while I kept stumbling because my legs fell asleep. "Nice one, Yellow..." I thought to myself with the feeling of embarrassment still showing on my cheeks.

"Whoops! I forgot that I was still carrying you, Yellow." Red laughed and my face grew hot from looking at his Prince Charming smile. "Hey guys, look. We're all in the same class together with Ash, Gary, Misty, and Leaf." Soon we met up with our look-alikes and start to walk our to room 1854, where the classroom was.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

"Good morning, students. I see that it's your first day of school, so I shall gladly introduce myself." the teacher said, "My name is Mr. Blaine and I will be your homeroom teacher of Pokemon science and so on. Allow me to also introduce my colleague who will teach a different unit of science sometime during the year. Elesa, will be your student teacher for the rest of the year until she teaches the Sex unit." Then soon enough, a woman with a black hair, warm eyes that were ice, and a slim body that a had _really _small and tight articles of clothing entered from the door. When she made her entrance, I heard I bunch of bunch of cat whistles and "Whoo(s)" from the boys, except Red, Green, and Ash. The most girls of course just admired the woman's beauty. Luckily, Ash was so dense that he couldn't even recognize a woman that was _way_ better than me, come through the door.

"Now, now. Please settle down, class and open your textbook to page 50." Elesa said in a soothing voice to calm everyone down. Which obviously worked, because everyone in the classroom decided to shut up and read the page. Soon thirty minutes passed and Mr. Blaine starts to ask us questions about the chapter.

"Okay, who can tell me, how do herbs effect the digestive system of a Pokemon?" he asked then saw a daydreaming Leaf. "Leaf?"

"Y-yes?!" Leaf responds back to our teacher.

"Could you please, give me an answer?" Mr. Blaine said.

"Um...er...u-um..." Leaf stutters on her words because I knew my friend was panicking whenever she doesn't know what to do. However, I saw that Gary passed a note to her, so I guess the answer was on there.

"Mr. Oak! How dare you pass notes in my class! Go to the Principle's office, this instant!" our teacher stated in a firm voice to Gary who got up from his chair and walks over to the door. But then, I see Leaf taking a quick peek on the note as Mr. Blaine watches Green's doppelganger head out the door. "I'm very sorry about the interruption, Leaf. Now can you please tell me the answer to my question?" the Pokemon science teacher asks again.

"The herbs goes into the veins of Pokemon where its injured places are then healed, Mr. Blaine." she answers the question in her usual, sweet voice.

"Thank you for answering." Mr. Blaine remarks at Leaf's answer. "Now who can tell me how some Pokemon digest their food? Red?"

"Okay, um..." Red started off mumbling. "Well-" But before the boy could answer, Yellow interrupted him.

"Some Pokemon have special digesting fluids in their stomachs that breaks down every kind of food it eats like a Snorlax." the shy blonde answers in a quick pace.

"That is correct, Yellow. But I specifically asked Red the question, not you." the teacher remarks to Yellow, but frowns at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to be, Yellow. I know that all students want to learn in my class." Mr. Blaine comments on the class. Which made the whole class sweatdrop and glare at Yellow, who was covering her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my Arceus, this class will take forever." I thought to myself as the clock moves in a slow motion.

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

"Hey, Super Serious Gal. Can I copy your answers down?" Gold says to me because our teacher, Ms. Roxanne gave us a pop quiz as soon as she came through the door.

"Gold, that would be unfair, so please stop bothering me. I'm taking a quiz, right now." I reply back to the midnight black haired boy. But I then I see him flirting with another girl to get some answers for the pop quiz. So I decided to kick him in the shin to give that boy a lesson. Which results with a Gold in pain and a bunch of girls glaring at my direction. Except Marina and Soul didn't glare at me, of course.

"Why is it only me and Silver, who focuses on class more than anyone else." I thought in my head because Marina was painting her nnails, Gold was getting answers from girls again, Jimmy was doodling on his paper. Although, I did admire Soul for trying to figure out the answers to the pop quiz.

"Time's up! Now please, pass back your papers to me. Then open your textbook to page 75 and answer questions 3-103." Ms. Roxanne told us as we pass out our papers to her.

"We have to do 100 problems?!" Gold sighs in a loud tone. "That's just nuts, dude." Then nearly everyone in the classroom agreed to his idea. But I kept my mouth shut and try to knock some sense in the Breeder by whacking him over his head. However, it was too late and our teacher already heard Gold's comment.

"And how is that unfair, young man?" Ms. Roxanne asks Gold in a harsh voice that made me close my eyes to what was going to happen next.

"Well, have you ever thought that a human being could finish one hundred problems in 15 minutes. Because they C-A-N'-T!" Gold replies back followed by his attractive grin.

"I'm sorry if it doesn't agree with your theory, but I'll have to now assign you more homework if you don't want to do a hundred problems. So class, would you like to do thirty problems and get extra homework or do a hundred and receive your regular amount of homework?" she questions the class in a firm voice. In which most of the students raise their hands, except me and Silver. "Fine, be that way. And as for you, Gold you shall be serving detention in my classroom, this afternoon." To me, this was surprising, since I thought Ms. Roxanne would throw a fit and make us do more problems and homework. Instead she made a compromise with Gold, but he got a detention anyways. This is definitely going to be a horrible school year for Ms. Roxanne's homeroom.

* * *

**Marina's POV**

"Yay! Now I don't have to do a hundred problems on Pokemath!" I thought to myself, while working on my sixth problem. I stopped painting my nails in pink and blue stripes to work on my classwork. But I had a hard time doing it because I was starting at Jimmy who was in front of me. "I wish he can feel the way for me, like I do for him. If only his Typhlosion could talk because I remember that face the Pokemon made. So I had a hunch that he really did _like_ me." Now here I am finishing thirty math problems.

**(A/N: Yeah Pokemath sounds really stupid, but that's all I could think of.**** U_U)**

On my twenty-first problem, I suddenly heard a crash from the door and saw Sapphire tackling Ruby. Man I wish Jimmy and I could be like them. Because the were opposites like us, but talked and argue with each other more like a couple.

"Ruby! I WON'T LET YA TAKE MY BEST FRIEND'S LITTLE SISTER'S MEASUREMENTS OR ELSE I'LL BEAT YA TO THE GROUND!" Sapphire yelled in his ears. Then I saw their homeroom teacher and Wally come in.

"_Excusez-Moi_ to interrupt your class, Miss Roxanne." the woman with purple hair said in French and had a plum colored ball gown on.

"It's not your fault, Fantina." my homeroom teacher said in a polite voice to Fantina, "However, I think you should teach your students to behave."

"_Vraiment_, I let my _lycee`n_ go out of the classroom to get something to show me what he's is capable of doing." the other woman explains to Ms. Roxanne.

"The only reason this happened, was cause I knew Ruby would have to take someone's measurements. But he was going to take mah' best friend's sister's measurements!" Sapphire quickly explains to both teachers, with confused looks. "He was goin' to take her measurements!" Sapphire then points her finger at Soul with a surprised look.

"Arceus dammit, Sapphire! I just wanted to make a dress for her! I mean look at that doll-like figure!" Ruby yells back, while struggling to get free from Sapphire's grip. And everyone sweatdrops at the comment Ruby made.

"Well, she's mah' best friend's sister, YA' DUMMY! So I knew if you wanted to make a dress fer her, ya'd need to take measurements of her!" Sapphire retorts back at his face.

"BARBARIAN!"

"PRISSY BOY!"

"_Arreter_! Ruby, Sapphire go back to the classroom this_ imme`diatement_!" Fantina demanded. So the two left and the teacher apologized to Ms. Roxanne.

"Well, since that's over. Please continue your work, class." the Pokemath teacher said and everyone continued their work.

**(A/N: Augh, I'm sorry, but I had to use an English to French online dictionary to do Fantina's language. But if your good at French then please tell me my mistakes in the reviews? Thank you, if you did.)**

* * *

**May's POV (before Sapphire and Ruby barged into Ms. Roxanne's class)**

"_Bonjour a`_ _tous_,_ lyce`en_ and _lyce`enne_ or 'Good morning students' in French." the woman in a plum-colored ball gown greeted us. " I am your _instituteur, enseignant de la maison_, your homeroom teacher. Now I will be teaching about the _arts plastiques_ of pokemon and their trainers and home economics. So can some of you students please introduce yourselves and tell the class what you can do?" So raised my hand to show off my contest moves because Drew would always beat me no matter what the situation was. "Okay, please come up and tell me your name." Miss Fantina pointed at me and I got up to introduce myself.

"My name is May Maple and I'm going to show you my pokemon contest moves." I explain to the class and got my pokeball ready. Until Drew interrupted me.

"That's a shocker, May. Because everyone knows I'm better coordinator than you." the boy with kelly hair scoffs at me.

"Oh yeah, listen to what Justin Bieber's cabbage head twin has to say. Because I've beaten you at contests many times." I insult Drew for his comment on me.

"Wanna fight?"

"Oh, it_ is_ on!" I reply back. Then the both of us released our pokemon. I called out my Beautifly, while he sends out his Roserade and we show off our Pokémon contest moves to see who would win. Soon, everyone in the classroom were admiring our moves, even our teacher! I used String Shot followed by Silver Wind to create tiny particles of silky dust that would shine, which worked. However, Drew used Poison Sting with Sunny Day, so the poison would explode and make small purple fireworks that made everyone cry in joy. Suddenly, a Milotic used Ice Beam on Aqua Ring followed by Dragon Tail that sends exploding water in orbs of ice flying in a perfect circle. This caused everyone to become silent and look over to who used the Milotic. And they saw Ruby with his Milotic, then cheered loudly.

"Oh, such a lovely _repre`sentation_! Please tell your name." the arts teacher compliments to Ruby who had his glasses on.

"My name is Ruby and I absolutely love the beauty of Pokémon!" he answers in a girly voice, making all of us sweatdrop.

"Yeah! AND HE'S A PRISSY BOY!" Sapphire yells back, since she not the type of person who likes making Pokémon beautiful.

"Well, at least I'm not a BARBARIAN." Ruby says in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, settle down please, now who's next?" Miss Fantina asks the class.

* * *

**Sapphire's POV**

After everyone in the class introduced themselves, Fantina was nice enough to let us do what ever we want as long as it was "progressive." So Wally, Emerald, and I were making Pokeblocks. "Why...? Why would Arceus make me go in this class?!" I sighed loudly as I pressed the buttons of the machine to make a spicy Pokeblock for Toro, my Blaziken.

"Maybe because they knew that you and Ruby are couple, so they couldn't dare separate you." Emerald replies in a sarcastic voice, so I wouldn't get angry at him for saying that.

"SHUDDAP, Emerald!" I retort back at my fellow pokedex holder. Which worked, since he shut his mouth. "Don't worry, I won't yell at you again, EXCEPT whenever you mention that." I said in my calm voice.

"Well, fate always keeps bringing you two together-" Wally started off, but then I shot a glare at him. "O-or maybe this school likes to torture you." he quickly says to make my temper go down. Then my ears picked up, when I heard Ruby say something about going to another class and making a dress. Then "Soul" pops up in my mind and I ran out the door when Ruby runs for the door, since he knew I heard him.

"GET BACK HERE! I WON'T LET SOME BASTARD MEASURE MEH BEST FRIEND'S SISTER TO MAKE A STUPID DRESS!" As the both of us ran to the classroom where Soul was. Ruby tried everyway to lose me, but I was able to avoid his tricks, traps, and other surprises. That was, _until_ I slipped on water from jumping across a pile of sports equipment and Ruby runs over to me.

"Sapphire, are you okay?" Ruby asks in a voice full of concern and I thought he actually remembered. But my daydream snapped back into reality. "I suggest you go to the nurse's office, while I go to Ms. Roxanne's room." Then he turned away from me and walks to the class that was just around the corner, literally! And I felt my blood boil because I thought he _really_ cared about me, but he _didn't_! So rose up with my sore legs and lunged at Ruby who was at the front of the door. However, my plan sorta backfired and I broke the door that caused people to yell and stare at us until I heard Miss Fantina's and Wally's voices. While I sat on top of a Ruby in pain that was in my grip, who was struggling to get free. Then my homeroom teacher told us to go back to the classroom. And I went to the nurse's office, grumbling and feeling proud that I was able to save Soul from getting measured by Ruby.

"Sapph... Do you think you could walk on that leg?" a voice behind me asked, so I trust my instincts and punch him in the face. "OWW! Why did you punch me?!" Then I turned to see Ruby with a bloody nose.

"Oh my Arceus, Ruby I didn't mean it!" I apologize to him in frantic voice.

"It's okay, Sapphire. It's my fault for trying to help you. Now _I _have to go to the nurse's office too." he groans, annoyed by the blood dripping down on his clothes. But I laughed at his tomgirlish ways. "What's so funny?" he questions to me as he was helping me get to the nurse's office.

"That you're even afraid of _your_ own blood dripping on the _red_ part of your clothes!" I laughed at him because if red blood went on red clothes it would stay the same. But for Ruby he was complaining instead.

"Only a Barbarian would say that."

"Prissy Boys always think about nothing, but clothes."

"BARBARIAN."

"PRISSY BOY."

* * *

**Dia(mond)'s POV**

I watched as Platina, Pearl, and Paul answers Miss Jasmine's questions to the stats of Pokemon without hesitation, in which I found a hard time answering them. I stared at Platina who sighed in dismay because to her, our teacher's questions were far too easy. When the bell rang everyone ditched the class for break. As I eat my snack, I asked "What's our next class?" Then Pearl yells at me for eating with my mouth full. "Sorry, Pearl. But it's 'Poke-Kay', since I didn't choke!" I laugh, but Pearl said to save it for the audience and I receive another smack from his paper fan, again. However, it was all worth it because I saw the laughter that lit up on Missy's face.

"Hurry up, our next class is at Ms. Roxie's!" Pearl shout to us and urges me and Platina to run to the music room. When we go there, all of us took our seats, so the white haired woman could take role and I was sitting behind Platina and Pearl was in front of her seat. But as I was taking out my pencil, I hear a _bang _and Missy's voice.

* * *

**Barry's POV **

"Eek!" I then saw Platina knocked out cold by tuba that hit her head. Then everyone else saw that the girl, who looked like Dawn, was knocked out, cold. Soon enough I saw Diamond trying to help her as Pearl made a phone call with our teacher to get the nurse. At that moment, I called Blue because she said to call her whenever a "situation" happened that either involved Diamond and Platina or Paul and Dawn.

"What is it?" she asks me.

"Platina got knocked out cold, but it isn't anything serious. She'll just be asleep for awhile." I answered back, since the class was too distracted to notice that I was making a call.

"Perfect. Now I will also need a witness. So I want you to sneak to the nurse's office too. Okay? Bye." Then she hung up and I did what she said for the heck of it and snuck off to the office. While Dawn was in panic mode and Paul decided to get few Zs.

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Diamond says in a scared voice. While I hid behind the curtain, happy that I got to skip my class.

"Don't worry, she will be fine. Her head was hit a little, so Platina will have to sleep for awhile." the nurse replies back. "However, I believe you should be going back to class, now-"

"No." he interrupts the nurse's sentence. "I'm her bodyguard, so I _must _and I _will _stay with her. Pearl, go to our classes, so you can get our homework and stuff." Diamond states in a firm voice. At first, I thought Pearl was going to argue with him, but my doppelganger instead did what his best friend told him to do.

"Man, Diamond's scary! Who knew?" I thought to myself. Until I heard Diamond's and Platina's conversation.

"Platina, I'm sorry." he cries out.

"D-Dia..." Platina whispers back in concerned voice.

"It's my fault!"

"Dia..."

"I don't deserve to be your bodyguard..."

"Dia-"

"I-I wasn't able to protect you. I remember promising to endanger my own life for yours'. That'd I'd care for you. That I would be your guardian angel. That you and I would be together-"

"DIA."

"Missy! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yes I am, Dia, but it's not _all _your fault. It's mine, also. I should have looked carefully, before finding my seat and I was distracted too. So _please_, Diamond, don't you ever blame yourself. And...thanks for helping me back there." Platina said to Diamond, so he'd calm down.

"Your welcome, Platina. I promise when you wake up, I'll be right here." he says to her in sleepy voice and soon the two of them fell asleep.

"Shit! I have to get to class, now!" I whisper to myself. Soon I bolted down the hallway to get to the music room.

* * *

**Bianca's POV (cuz I've been focusing on Black and White too much.)**

"Wow... Ms. Roxie's class is so tiring..." I yawned when our next class's teacher wasn't here, so the whole class had to go to the Library.

"I... don't wanna read, right now..." Black also said in a sleepy voice like mine. "Black wanna go outside!"

"Oh dear Arceus, Black's talking in third person now." Cheren warned us because whenever Black starts talking in third person, it means that bad things were going to happen soon or maybe not if we're lucky.

"A-and...yell." Black finished his sentence and plopped his face on the Library table to sleep.

"Well, if you can do that, might as well sleep too." Iris said and put her head on the table also.

"M-must s-stay a-awake..." I yawned loudly, but my eyelids closed and I felt my head propped up against Cheren's firm shoulders. Then I had the feeling that Cheren set me on his lap and his jacket thrown on me. Which made me fall asleep right away.

* * *

"Wow! Dualrival, Commoner, and Frantic all in one day. This is just too easy!" Blue giggles at the end of the day with a video of Sapphire, Ruby, Platina, and Dia going to the nurse's office and a picture of Bianca sleeping on Cheren's lap from Trip's camera. "Now, it's time hunt down the hard ones... Mangaquest and Special. But it's going to bother me now that I have to find a girlfriend for Silv-" the woman with blue eyes paused in mid sentence. "Soul, you're going to get shipped with Silver now, so you better watch out..."

* * *

**OH MY DEAR ARCEUS! HOW MUCH DID I WRITE? *LOOKS AT THE NUMBER OF WORDS WRITTEN* HOLY (BLEEP) I WROTE 4,094 WORDS?! ALSO I'M REALLY SORRY IF I WENT OVERBOARD ON THIS CHAPTER CUZ I KEPT FOCUSING ON THE CLASSES. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO, BUT I GOT CARRIED AWAY WITH THE CLASSES. I PROMISE I'LL IMPROVE ON THEN NEXT CHAPTER, SO IT FOCUSES MORE ON THE CHARACTERS AND STUFF! ALSO, YAY! SOULSILVERSHIPPING IS HERE! XD (IT'S MY FRIGG'IN OTP)**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**

**ME: OC-FREE DINO NEEDS MORE REVIEWS! **

**Cheren: Don't listen to her, she's talking in third person.**

**ME: OC-FREE DINO HATE OCs AND NEEDS REVIEWS! :D**

**Cheren: Just _please _review...**


	8. Red's Birthday

**NOBODY PANIC! I WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME, BUT LIKE ALL AUTHORS OF , SCHOOL WAS MURDERING ME! *SHUDDERS* OKAY IN THIS CHAPTER, I TRIED TO MAKE IT NOT AS CRAPPY AS POSSIBLE. SO ENJOY THE STORY. U_U ALSO SHOULD I KEEP DOING POVs CUZ I HAD SOMEONE READ MY STORY AND HE SAID POVs WERE ANNOYING TO HIM. ALSO, JUST TO TELL YOU HOW THE BUILDINGS WORK: I WAS WATCHING "House of Anubis" (NOT THE ONE WHERE NINA ISN'T THERE CUZ SHE'S WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST CHARACTER). THEN I WAS WATCHING "Avatar The Last Airbender" So, yeah... You get the idea ^~^` And I thought it would be nice to do a Co. Sex Ed Dorm (I'm not really sure how it's called, but boys and girls live together) NOW! ON WITH READING THIS STORY! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Finally! School's over!" Gold shouts when he and Soul were at the steps of the Autumn house.

"But remember, Ms. Roxanne gave us extra homework?" Soul said back, reoccurring what happened in room 1188.

"Oh, Arceus why does school have to be _school?!" _Gold moans loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" the brunette asks the boy with midnight black hair.

"Kay, **S** can stand for 'six' or 'seven', **C** stands for 'crappy', **H** stands for 'hours', **O** stands for 'of', the other** O **stands for 'our', and **L** stands for 'lives'. _Seven crappy of our lives._" Gold explains to Soul who nodded, knowing what school means, now.

**(A/N: A friend of someone I know made that up, actually.)**

"Wait, don't you have detention?" Soul asked remembering the incident in the morning. But Gold waved it off, saying that he would do in the morning. As they did did their homework at the table, a knock came from the door. When Soul opened it, Antonio was there with a book and two papers.

"Sorry to disturb the Autumn house. However, I have two important matters that involves all the house members, now." Antonio made a gesture telling everyone to come to parlor.

"What is it?" Red asked. Then the young man, in darkened glasses, started explaining the important matter to the students of the Autumn house.

"Every 50 years, our school holds the Ball of Fall. Which has to be organized by the Autumn house members. You see, whenever the school has a dance we randomly pick the name of a house to organize one. But for the Ball of Fall, it must be organized by your house every 50 years. Along, with the regular dance before that. So, in basic words, you have to organize a regular dance before the Ball _and_ make the Fall of Ball a successful dance." Antonio said in a serious tone of voice.

"I'm still confused. What's the difference?" Diamond shook his head.

"Okay, the Ball of Fall is an elegant and formal masquerade ball to honor the legendary Pokemon of the Dark World. While the dance before that is a casual dance, where everyone acts... Well like a five-year-old who had ten cans of soda, a cup of coffee, and a whole load of candy. Also, these are for Soul and Gold. Good-Bye." Antonio handed over the slips of paper to the duo and walked out the door.

"Wait...We _have_ to organize two dances?!" Red exclaimed in shock. Which had everyone panicking what to even do. Until Ruby stood up on the table and announced that he will be planning everything and everyone else do the work. Which Red, Gold, Diamond, and Soul agreed to. Then everyone else left to do their homework.

"Let's see what the paper says." Gold read the sheet and shouted out loud. "YES! Ms. Roxanne's homeroom class is switching to Ms. Jasmine's class!" Which made Soul clasp her delicate hands together in delight. "Wait, how did this happen, anyways?" But Soul had a wide smile spread across her face. Then the midnight haired boy realizes that Soul knew who did it.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. But he's like an older brother to me, though." Soul finished the last few pages of her homework and leaves the house.

* * *

"Thanks, Paul!" the pigtailed girl then gave Paul a hug.

"But remember, no telling Dawn or else." he grunted, but Soul knew the boy with heliotroped hair boy wouldn't do anything mean to her.

"Well, at least Dawn's going to have trouble with my old homeroom teacher. That made Paul imagine Dawn doing a shitload of math work. And they walked over to the plaza where May, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Leaf, and Marina were getting ice cream. However, Paul refused to hang out with them and stalked off somewhere.

"So, how was your first day?" Soul asked the group while ordering a mint brownie ice cream mix with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Then everyone else ordered.

"Drew, made fun of me in class." May stated.

"Gary got kicked out." Leaf sighed.

"Some supermodel is in my class and winning most of the boys' hearts." Misty stabbed her spoon in the blueberry and raspberry ice cream that had strawberries surrounding it.

"It wasn't so bad in Ms. Jasmine's homeroom." Dawn recalled.

"Your brother, nearly broke the microphone and everyone's ears." Iris remembers and tries to see if she's still able to hear. Then Marina looked up from her cotton candy ice cream, towered with colored marshmallows to find Soul smiling and trying to hold it back.

"What happened, Soul?" Marina asked. While Soul bit her lip to prevent from saying the news, but it was too hard for her. Until she saw Yellow and her friends and invited them over to the table. And they ate their ice cream, while chatting. Soul thought it would be better to keep the ball and dance a secret, until October.

"Oh yeah, did everyone from Ms. Roxanne's homeroom is switching to Ms. Jasmine's homeroom class?" the girl with hazel eyes questioned. Then Crystal and Marina nodded their heads. But Dawn was shocked that she was going to be in Ms. Roxanne's homeroom. As they were chatting away, Yellow's amber eyes grew big.

"Oh dear Arceus, I forgot. Red's birthday is in two days! I have to get him a gift ASAP!" Yellow then waved good-bye to everyone and bolted to one of the shopping malls with Blue following her.

"Um... What should I get for him?!" Yellow cried out to Blue who found an easy gift.

"Maybe something he doesn't have. But if that doesn't work for you, I always a backup plan." the young woman, with blue eyes, teased. But Yellow knew Blue would have done something that involved her.

"I think I should just find something here first." the blonde insisted.

"Okay, but just come to me if you have some trouble."

"Blue, I know that there has to be a good gift around here. Somewhere..." After a whole day of window shopping, Yellow manages to find the perfect gift. Then paid for it using her Mii-Card.

"Lets just hope that Red will like it." Blue and Yellow were walking to the Spring house. This made the short blonde worry, since he barely notices the fact that Yellow likes him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he'll like this!" Yellow reassured herself.

* * *

**Red's POV **

_Beep! Beep! _"Ugh, why can't a guy sleep in peace, for once!" I groan as I checked the time on my Poke Gear. "Oh, it's nine o' clock... Wait, it's 9 in the morning?! Crap, I thought it was 6!" Then I try to pull on my pants over my boxers, while rushing down the stairs. When I got down there, I saw a huge vanilla cake on the table. Soon enough, everyone in the Autumn house came out from their hiding places to surprise me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RED!" Gold, Ruby, Diamond, and Soul shout to me, because today was my birthday. Then Ruby covered Soul's eyes as soon as I got there.

"Red, you do know it's the weekend. Go put on some clothes or you might be able to break someone's innocent. Like you nearly did, right now." Ruby looks at me, since my pants weren't on and I had no shirt on. Which causes me to sweatdrop and put on my clothes properly. After that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast and instead we ate the cake for breakfast. Then we heard a knock and Dia opened the door, revealing all the dex holders. Soon, everybody was enjoying themselves and partying.

"Okay, time to open the gifts!" Blue announces to everyone and I start to open the gifts. Green got me a bunch of TMs, which is a bit expensive. Blue gave a stealing coupon, that will definitely come in handy. Gold had a pair of goggles for me, but I don't really need them. Silver decided to get me a thunder stone, that made me wonder where he got it. Crys got a pair of basketball shoes, for me. Ruby just made me a tux... Sapphire gave to me, a badge case with my name engraved on a garnet surface. Rald attempted to comb down my hair and failed, though it was just so close. Wally got a 3DS, for me. Pearl and Dia did a comedy routine. Platina had a book for me, which was called _The Protocols of Champions_ or something. Black gave me a jacket that looked like his, except it was a crimson color. From White, I received front row tickets to some sort of Theatre. I got a tie from Cheren and a matching one for Pika from Bianca.

"Time to bring the gift of honor!" Blue laughed and Yellow fumbled with the present for me. Then she brought it up and I opened it. I stared in awe, after carefully opening the wrapping paper.

"It's a Pokeball." I say, but soon realized it wasn't any ordinary Pokeball. "Wait, actually it's a Cherish Pokeball, isn't it? With my name engraved on in Catholic writing?! How much did this cost, Yellow?!" But Yellow seems to be in a daze, so I try to avoid confusing her. "I have to say, Yellow. This is the best birthday gift I ever gotten. Thanks." I say with a smile.

I stare at Yellow with her head down. She was a bit short in size that will make people point out she's a little girl, but I think it was cute. Usually, most blondes actually complete their stereotypes, but her. And I enjoyed seeing Yellow happy, so I was able to make her gift seem like the best because I thought it was just a regular Pokeball. Soon, she raises her head that had a tint of pink and smiles. "You're welcome, Red." the blonde replies back.

* * *

**Yellow's POV**

"Wait... We have to participate in a sport?" I asked Blue, as we were eating our lunch. Right now, my friend had just told me that in this school, you need to be on a sports team because it affects your grade.

"Yup. So I just chose volleyball because of my height." She replies back. Soon enough, I remember that she's taller than the average to do a spike. Then I wonder what sport I should do.

"Maybe something that's not violent. Ballet? Ice skating? Gymnastics? Cheerleading? Wait, no cheerleading." I thought about it the day, until I meet up with Soul. To me, she's like a best friend because Soul knows how it feels like to be treated nicely and be short. And she's the best kind of best friend who doesn't messes with my love life. The pigtailed brunette was looking for a sport to do also. As we walk, she says that the school offers a battle club for only the toughest trainers.

"Should we try gymnastics?" Soul asks when we got to the room. I nodded my head because it was the closest sport that we were able to do. Then we walk into the sports club and register our Mii-cards in the machine.

"Oh, some new students. Please take a mat to sit on. And do some stretching exercises." the teacher in pink hair commands. After some stretches, we were soon doing flips, ribbon dancing, rings, and all the other gymnastic activities. I'm doing the rings, right now when a couple of girls left them. However, when I got on, the rings felt a little slippery. Soon I realize that the girls smeared butter all over them because I could tell the look from their faces when I nearly fell, but I try to hold on the best I could, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself. But soon I start to slip, as I fell, someone caught me. It was Red.

"Oh Arceus, why did you do this to me? I'd rather take the hit from falling and have Blue take revenge to whoever did this to me. But instead, Red caught me." I worry in my head. Right now, I had so many mixed feelings for him. I didn't even know what I should be doing. Sleep maybe? Since that was my best option, I begin falling asleep. By accident, I realize that it was a bad idea, since I might be snuggling in Red's chest, but it didn't matter.

"Where am I?" I wonder, but turned my head to see that I'm in my room. Because of the sunflowers and daffodils that were painted and imprinted on the walls. Along with creamed colored bed with nomel berry colored pillows and comforter. Followed by my mint colored furnishings and velvet curtains. Then someone was knocking on my door.

"You can come in." I said and Silver appears from the door. And takes a seat on my chair. Knowing him, I guessed that it had to involve Blue because Silver is only the closest person to me and Blue. "I'm guessing that it has something to do with Blue, right?" Then the redhead nodded.

"All you need to know is that Blue and I managed to 'find' a tazer and she took a picture of you and Red." he simply states to me and I ask him if he has her camera. But the boy, with long auburn hair, shakes his head. Then Silver leaves the room, causing me to worry because who knows what Blue will be planning next. Looking at my clock, it was 8:57 pm, so I decide to go to bed without dinner.

* * *

**Misty's POV **

"Okay, class please pay attention because this is important." Mr. Blaine announces to everyone in the class. "Every beginning, middle, and end of the school year, all the homeroom classes will have an activity or so on. Now, as a class we have to think of something to do this year. Okay, do we have any suggestions?" he looks around the classroom for raised hands and picks Blue's.

"Well, I was thinking that we should have a couple's café. Where every girl in this class has to be paired up with _only_ a boy, so we can work together to serve and stuff." she said and I thought it was a pretty good idea because it might make Ash less dense, maybe. But as soon as Blue announced that idea, Ash proposes his own idea.

"A café is boring! Let's do a battle tournament!" he said and most of the guys agreed with him. However, all the girls rejected the idea and it starts a conflict because all the girls want to be paired with either Red, Green, Ash, or Gary. Until I had enough of this nonsense and jump onto Mr. Blaine's desk and whistle loudly.

"Hey! Listen up! I have a better idea!" soon everyone turns their heads towards me. And I'm left standing on top of my teacher's desk. "Okay, we will have a tag battle tournament and like Blue said, every boy has to be paired with a girl. But we have to do that by random to be fair. Also, thanks for letting me use your desk, Mr. Blaine." Then I got off his desk and went over to my seat, waiting to see what's going to happen next.

"Seems like a fair idea, Misty. With careful planning, this may be successful. Now, raise your hands if you think we should do this for the Faire?" Mr. Blaine questions to class who slowly start to raise their hands up because it was the only thing that combines Blue's and Ash's ideas together. "Very well, I shall help you students prepare the Tag Battle Tournament next week. Class dismissed." And everyone leaves to get to their next class. As I was walking, I notice Ash was waiting for me and I stop in my footsteps to talk to him.

"Um... Hey, Misty that was a really good idea you had back at class. I really like it, thanks. So we wouldn't have to do a couple's café. Which looked like a stupid idea, but you're really smart to combine the ideas." In truth, I would rather stick with Blue's idea, but I really liked Ash. So I knew I had to combine those two ideas.

"Well, you know, I wouldn't do anything dumb like that." I reply back as we walk to Ms. Roxanne's classroom.

"But if they did that idea, I would have wanted to be paired with a girl." the boy with coal black hair confessed. Wait, is Ash talking about me? But then my bubble bursts when he said, "I would have liked to be paired with Leaf because I'm bad at serving people." Because of this, I hit him with my bag and left him in a daze at the hallway.

* * *

**Okay, I know you've been complaining why Soul and Paul get along. It's that I'm a shatteredshipper, but I still love soulsilver, so I gave Paul and Soul a bro/sis relationship. Also, how was my Specialshipping and Pokeshipping moment? I hope it was good...**

**Houses**

**Autumn- Red, Soul, Gold, Ruby, and Diamond**

**Winter- Green, Sapphire, Bianca, Ash, and Marina**

**Spring- Blue, Yellow, Silver, Jimmy, and Barry**

**Summer- Wally, White, Platina, Paul, and Misty**

**Air- Black, Cheren, Pearl, May, and Dawn**

**Water- Crystal, Emerald, Drew, Leaf, and Trip**

**Earth- Gary, Iris, Vincent, Zoey, and Conway**

**Fire- Georgia, Ursula, Kenny, Harley, and Richie**

**(Yes, I know you're wondering why the hell I added the other characters in. But I needed them to complete the houses of the Elements circle.) **

**Sports:**

**Basketball: Red**

**Tennis: Green and Leaf**

**Volleyball: Blue**

**Gymnastics: Yellow and Soul**

**Soccer: Gold, Diamond, and Trip**

**Track: Crystal, Bianca, Pearl, and Iris**

**Fencing: Silver**

**Ballet: White, Marina, Drew, and Ruby**

**Football: Sapphire, Black, and Jimmy**

**Hockey: Emerald and Paul**

**Polo: Platina and Wally**

**Cheerleading: Cheren, Barry, and Dawn (there are reasons why I did this ;)]**

**Baseball: Ash and Gary**

**Swimming: Misty and May**

**Also, I'm thinking of trying to update to a certain amount of reviews, so I'm going to try it out to see if it works. My goal is to get 30 reviews so I will update. Okay? (I'm just trying it out, right now) And I did a poll on which shipping sucks, so go to my profile and vote, right now. I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! WE ALL HAVE SCHOOL, BUT I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE LIKE CRAZY OVER THE SUMMER. Also, I support Janiceomg's stories also.**

**ME: BLACK, TURN ON THE CAPS LOCK AND SAY IT**

**BLACK: OKAY! :D**

**ME: *PUTS ON HEADPHONES***

**BLACK: PLEASE REVIEW! SO WE CAN GET 30 REVIEWS TO UPDATE AGAIN!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	9. Fangirls with Fire

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I GOT MY 30 REVIEWS! (Not really because *look at the end the end of the chapter please* NOW YOU SHALL GET TO READ CHAPTER 9! THIS MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN Mangaquest, Quest, or Soulsilver. Also, I found out Silver has more fangirls, than anyone else in Pokemon. O_O Just read my story- Wait, I forgot I'm doing a new rule.**

**RULE: **

**ANYONE WHO DARE FLAMES THIS STORY, IT WILL BE CANCELLED AND DELETED. ****HOWEVER****, I'LL MAKE ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL STORY! BECAUSE I HAVE MANY BACKUP PLANS! SO WHO'S LAUGHING NOW, PEOPLE WHO WANT TO FLAME ME? B)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Study hall." Crystal repeats again to Gold. But he counters back with the idea Crystal didn't want to do.

"Maid café." he says back. Everyone in the class didn't know what to do for the Faire, so they decided to let Gold, Silver, Crystal, Jimmy, Marina, and Soul get an idea. However, all of them had different ideas. Gold wanted a Maid Café. Crystal wanted everyone to do study hall, Silver wanted a Ditch Day. Jimmy wanted the school to have a bunch of wild Pokemon everywhere, so students were forced to battle them to get back to class. Marina wanted to do a dance competition. And Soul had a hard time deciding on what to do. And right now, they were all arguing what to do for the Faire.

"No, we need to battle for the rest of the day." Jimmy adds to the argument.

"Hey! There's no way in hell I'm going to battle just to get my classes!" Marina yells back.

"I say, we ditch class." Silver stated. By then, they were having an argument in which all the fangirls were supporting either Gold's, Silver's, and Jimmy's ideas, mostly. In the class there were more Silver fans, than Jimmy's and Gold's, so the auburn haired boy had quite an advantage. Soon, the conflict grew so worse, some students began leaving their desks to take a side.

"GOLD'S MAID CAFE!" a representative of Gold's fangirls shouts out.

"WE WANT SILVER'S DITCH DAY!" all of Silver's fangirl's scream to everyone.

"JIMMY'S IDEA IS BETTER!" the fans of Jimmy chants.

When Ms. Jasmine had enough of this and got a headache, she notices Soul, was politely raising her hand. It was basically the best decision to make because of the argument. "Soul?! Do you have an idea?!" the teacher asks in a panicked voice.

"We should do a carnival!" Soul replies in a cheerful voice.

" Okay, class! We're doing a carnival this year!" Ms. Jasmine quickly announces to the class, who had shocked looks because of the sudden decision. But they all went back to their seats because it wasn't a good idea to disrespect their new homeroom teacher. Then all the fangirls shot daggers at Soul, who kept on her smile because she didn't notice.

"Finally, the arguments over." Silver sighs, in a quiet voice.

Aww... I really wanted to do a Maid Café..." Gold pouts, but Crystal kicks him in the shins. "Just kidding! You're such a Super Serious Gal, sometimes!" the boy with midnight haired boy laughs. Which sends many of his fangirls sighing, that made Crystal had weird feeling of envy for some reason. As everyone was working, Gold kept tossing papers at her. Tired of his antics, Crystal shoves all the papers, Gold made, into his face. Then a Gold fan grabs the ultramarine haired girl's attention to show Crystal that she was cracking her knuckles as a warning. Soon a note was passed out to Soul, by a fangirl of Jimmy's. After class, everyone left to get to their next class.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"No, no, no , no!" I said in a panicked voice. It was lunchtime and I'm sitting with all my friends. Then May looks at me and asks what happened. "You know how every homeroom is doing something for the Faire, right? Well, guess what?! Miss Look-Alike and that bastard decided to do The Hunger Games using two students from each homeroom!" I answer.

"I'm guessing 'Miss Look-Alike' is Platina and that 'bastard is Paul'. At least nobody will actually die, of course." May says to me. And I ask everyone else what they were doing for the Faire. Misty's and Leaf's class were doing tag battles. Marina's class are doing a carnival. May's homeroom decided to a fashion show, yay! And Iris' classroom teacher picked Cosplay café from the box.

"Hey, where's Soul?" I ask, but everyone shook their head. Then all of us begin to worry what happened to her. However, we found her and she sits with us. But for some reason, she had a face that seemed to be full of fear. "Soul, what's wrong?" I raise one of my eyebrows at her.

"Nothing...!" Soul hisses at me and I knew something was wrong.

"Tell us what the Hell happened to you, right now." May snaps at the girl with anti-gravity hair. Mostly, because of her motherly figure and Soul stays quiet. After five straight minutes of silence, lunch ended. And I was walking to Mr. Blaine's class, until I saw a blur of a marshmallow hat. Then I heard the swift tapping of footsteps, followed by some harsh stomping. So I tried to follow the the faint sounds to see what was happening.

"You! You stay away from Red, Green, Gold, Dia, Silver, and every other boy! You little damned girl! Especially since you share a house and classes with them! Now, you'll pay..." a girl with red curly pigtails warns my best friend, who was surrounded by a bunch of girls glaring daggers at her.

"Isn't that... Ursula?! How did she get here?! Wait, where's Paul? He usually walks Soul to her class, so he can be late to his classes. But he's not here!" My mind was racing on what to do until I heard a cry. Soul's hat was on fire and her clothes starts to burn, little by little. The first thing that came to me, was to help the brunette.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" I commanded my penguin Pokemon to do so. And bubbles burst out from its mouth to put out the flames on Soul and blows back a couple of the girls away. Giving me a chance to grab her arm and run to somewhere in the halls, so nobody could find us. "Soul! Are you, okay?" I hug the crying pigtailed girl. Then she nods, but I take her to the nurse's office, just in case. After that, I heard some footsteps of a person, who I could tell was Paul. I shot him a glare from behind and he notices, but kept walking. This felt so weird, I didn't know if I was angry because he wasn't with Soul or he ignored me. I couldn't tell, my heart wanted to let my anger out on him, but there was a smaller feeling that I couldn't tell what it was. But I ignore it and slap him in the face and he stops walking, while my hand was in midair. I felt bad about that, but I was feed up with him and his ignorance, that I just _needed _to slap him.

"Goddammit! Why can't you ever pay attention for once in your life! Because you always ignore every damned thing in your entire life, it affects people! Soul's got set on fire and now she's in the nurse's office. Even, me for crying out loud! I can't stand it! Ugh, why?! WHY DO YOU JUST IGNORE EVERYTHING?!" My voice grew louder in each word, along with more feelings of anger and fear. Soon, I realize what I've done and felt sorry for him. "Paul, I'm really sorry-" I try to apologize to him, but he interrupts me.

"Don't be sorry. Just _never_ do that, again. And take that as a warning or else." Paul says in cold voice that left me standing in the hallway as he stalks off to check on Soul. Soon, I rushed to the Girls' bathroom and tear up my hot dripping tears on my dry cheeks that burned. I didn't know why I was crying, but I try to comfort myself, which didn't work. Until, I heard the door slide open and Zoey came in. When she saw me in my current sate, my Best friend immediately takes action to comfort me and I soon felt a whole lot better. Because she was the most reassuring friend I've ever had. But my feelings still lingers in my heart, dancing for some reason...

* * *

**Diamond's POV**

"Okay, I've gotta get going! Sorry, but it's important," I yell to Platina and Pearl, who were running after me. Because they wanted to know what I was doing. It was pretty hard out running them to avoid my friends from finding out that the Autumn house has to plan two dances. Unfortunately, I was too slow and they managed to catch up with me. Soon, I had to make something up, so I told them I wanted to get something from the bakery that was on sale.

"Oh, I see." Platina understood me quickly, knowing how large my appetite is. But Pearl wanted more information, even though he knows that I love eating of course.

"Okay, what's the price then? Because you could just give me the money to buy it, Dia." Pearl asks me with his foot tapping rapidly. Then I told them I haven't gotten to see the baked goods, so I didn't really know what to get. But they didn't believe me and all of us went to the bakery. When we got there, the place was packed and everyone was ordering quickly. Then we realized that you had to have a reservation to be here and the host kept shooing us out. however, Platina told him that she had loads of money that managed the host to squeeze us in the reservations' list.

"Okay, what do you want to order?" I ask my friends and Platina ordered a blackberry tart with mint crust and raspberry jellied whipped cream. While Pearl took a couple of small pumpkin snickerdoodles with crushed cinnamon and dried stevia to go. Then I ordered cream puffs with chocolate dipped whipped cream and pineapple rings on in it. When we got our desserts, Pearl left. Leaving me alone with Platina and we ate in silence until the bill came up. We pay the sweets with our Mii-cards, but there was an error. I forgot we were in a different place where Platina's money wouldn't be any good use. Then I start to panic and ask someone if there was a way to get regular money on our Mii-cards. But we would have to go to the bank to exchange it.

"Missy, you should go to the bank to put the money into your Mii-card, while I try to stall the waiter." I request to her and she nods. Platina gets up and starts her way to the door. Soon, the waiter came back with the manager too. Now, I was forced to work here to pay off the bill, when they yelled and punched me, then dragged me to the kitchen. It was pretty easy work, despite the punch I received. Then I heard the doors open and Platina was there, wearing an apron. Which made my head run with questions of why was she even here!

"Missy! What are you do-" But she interrupts me in mid sentence.

"Dia, I know you have many question on why I am here, but _please_ call me by Platina because _I'm_ working, not being a person that needs protection." she quickly says in a calm voice.

"Okay then, Platina why are _you_ even here!" I choked when I called her by her name.

"I saw what happened, Diamond. I'm not going to leave you here because it's wrong to have you working and beaten up. While I just go the bank and you work. If you try to even stop me, I _will_ not leave you here." Platina says in a stern, but somehow pleading voice. So I had no choice, but to listen to her. I made sure she washes the dishes, while I help with the baking because I didn't want anyone to die or so on if they tasted my friend's cooking. I noticed she was even struggling with washing the dishes and told her stop. But she didn't listen to me and tries even harder.

"Miss- I mean Platina, maybe yo should-" I try too suggest and she looks at me with her large, deep ebony eyes.

"Dia, I have to help out, so I won't leave you here. Please stop worrying about me, I can do this. But I guess... I would like some help..." she sighs and I lend her a hand at washing dishes. We then wash the dishes and I couldn't help, but laugh whenever we got some soap on ourselves. I thought I heard her giggle a few times, but she kept putting on her poker face. I just wished she could be like this, sometimes because I've always had a crush on her. But I knew I was a commoner to her. Then we start rinsing the plates, while I kept thinking about her. After a while, the manager comes in and tells us we're allowed to go.

"Though, yo a a lovele couple. Please make sure yo have yo money prepare next time." he say to us.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but we _aren't_ a couple. Right, Diamond?" she states to him and I nod. But he gives a hearty laughter, saying something about young love. As we walk out the bakery, I was thankful that it was almost dark because I was blushing like mad when I remember the manager saying that we were a lovely couple. Then Platina holds my hand while I walk her to the Summer house, which was next to my house.

"Platina, thanks for helping me. I promise I'll do something for you." I tell her as my hand was in her grasp.

"Don't worry, you don't have do anything for me because you help me all the time. So let's just say we're even." Platina's eyes soften, looking like gray clouds.

"Okay, Platina." I promise her and Platina goes into her house releasing my hand that felt empty without hers.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DO Mangaquest, Quest, and/or Soulsilver. BUT I DIDN'T! XD Sorry, but I just couldn't help saying that. XD I'm thinking about just updating regularly now. Because I just really wanted to write this. Even though I didn't actually get 30 reviews. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! :D PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE! (LASTS FOR 10 MINUTES)**

**Just click down here and type whatever you want (BUT ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMING D':) :3**


	10. Doughnuts!

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! IT'S SUMMER, SO I WILL BE UPDATING LIKE CRAZY! XD But I'll get stupid Writer's Block more often. T_T Oh yeah I made new story! Check it out, after reading this. Also, I was playing SSBB, while writing this... I don't know what else to say now. So... I NEEDS MY REVIEWS! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Gimme that cheesecake, Dawn!" Barry shouted at Dawn. The students from Sinnoh were in Miss Fantina's class and everyone was assigned to bake a dessert. Barry was chasing Dawn in the Home Economics room because she had just finished baking her famous cheesecake.

"Barry, no!" Dawn smacked his hand, but he ignores it and tries to get a slice of the cheesecake. Which got him another smack from the navy blue haired girl. "Bad Barry!"

"Oww... Why can't I get my cheesecake?!" He groans, then walks away to Diamond's baking area to see if he could get something. Soon, Diamond's cookies were done and Barry rushed off to get one of the chocolate chip cookies. "Forget the cheesecake, I'm gonna get some cookies!" Then he grabbed a cookie from the cookie tray and took a huge bite.

"Oh great, this will end _very_ badly..." Paul sighed. Then starts to barricade his cooking area, so he wouldn't get in involved with the situation. Then he puts up his five fingers and starts a count down with them. After all of his fingers went down, Barry went into a sugar rush.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" the blonde shouts to the class as he proceeded to climb out the window. When the window opened, he jumps out saying that, again. That made everyone sweatdrop and worry if he got hurt. Luckily, Fantina's class was on the first floor and Barry landed in some bushes.

The whole class looks out the window and doesn't see him. Until, he was in in class, again, running around at what seemed like sonic speed. Which annoyed the teacher, so she offered extra credit for whoever stops Barry. Making a bunch of students try to take him down, but Pearl's doppelganger managed to avoid them.

"ARCEUS IS THE GOD! I LIKES SUGAR! SCHOOL SHALL BE OVER... FOR ME!" After that, Barry then runs out of the classroom, in search of his friends he hangs out with, after school. Which causes everyone to sweatdrop and continue to their work, without laughing too hard whenever they heard something broke or his random screaming. Soon, Barry all over the school and manages to grab Gold and Black from their classes. When he got to Sapphire's classroom, it was almost the end of the day because Barry got out of his last class for the day.

"So class, I believe I have to give some homework for tonight. And tonight's assignment will be-" Mrs. Lenora said.

"SAPPH! BLACK AND GOLD ARE HERE! AND I GOTS THE DOUGHNUTS! AND TICKETS!" Barry yells at the right time because that's when the bell rang and the class didn't have any homework. Though, it was a very small amount of home work for the weekend. Then the class was dismissed by the Language Arts teacher. "Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAPPH!" Barry then runs away from Mrs. Lenora.

"Thanks for the saves, Barry!" all of his friends said, since they weren't stuck in their classes anymore.

"SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!" Barry repeatedly says as he and his friends race out of the school building.

"I'm guessing he ate something from Home Economics." Sapphire observes from the cookie crumbs on his face. However, she stop in her footsteps and observes Barry's face more carefully. Then she turned livid and yelled, "Wait! Did Dia make a blueberry pie, without me knowing?! Cause if you ate it, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" grabbing his shirt to threaten the blonde.

"Nah... Those are cookie crumbs, not cake crumbs." Gold laughs. Then on cue, points to a specific direction, which had everyone's heads turn to see the most funniest moment of their high school years. To see a Ruby in a Princess Peach dress running from a Green in a blue jacket with his hair dyed blue. Soon, they all start laughing and after awhile, they start to feel some pain. Then tried to walk away from the situation.

"Guys! How w-were ya able to do t-that!" Sapphire laughs and Black just smiled.

"Let's just say Blue knows Green's locker combination and Silver helped with a part of this too." Black then looks at Barry and nods to everyone, who nodded back.

* * *

"Whose doughnuts are these?" White asked Crystal and Ruby. But they shook their heads. The three of them were making a movie for the film festival, including Trip, who went to his house because he couldn't find his camera.

"I'm not sure if they're for us or not." Ruby wonders.

"I guess Sapphire wants revenge on you. Because you had to make her a dress for her birthday." Crystal remembers what the brunette's friends did, after school.

"Oh come on! It's already bad enough, that she did that to me. But more revenge?!" the boy in the white hat groans.

"Well, if it's a prank to dump these on you. Then it would be a good idea to eat them, so Sapphire doesn't try to dump it on your face." White grabbed a doughnut and gave another to Crystal, who nibble on it. While she was scanning through the script and Ruby took a bite also when he tried to check the costumes were in order.

"Huh...?" White's legs began to wobble its way to the desk chair. Her head then placed itself on the desk. While face and body grew tired. "Why am I soo...tired...?" Soon, her eyelids closed. Causing Ruby and Crystal to rush over to her. But the same results happened to the young woman with ultramarine pigtails and the boy with deep crimson eyes. They all fell asleep because of the doughnuts they ate, a few moments ago.

"Did the plan work?"

"Yep!" Then Gold, Sapphire, Barry, and Black walked down the stairs to make sure everyone was asleep. Soon, they quickly went into some rooms to take off their costumes for the movie. The costumes were then replaced by ripped jeans or shorts, followed by casual tank tops or shirts the group owned.

"OKAY, TIME TO GO TO THE CONCERT!-" Black's mouth was quickly covered by three hands. So Barry, Sapphire, and Gold shushed the boy with hazel hair to be quiet. Going through the door, the quartet left to get to the concert.

* * *

"Up next, we have a birthday girl and her friends singing!" a man, wearing ripped jeans and a bronze colored leather jacket announced to the the cheering crowd. Recently, all the bands were done performing their music. The reason why Barry, Gold, Sapphire, and Black were up next is because for Sapphire's birthday present, Black got VIP passes to go onstage and sing. After fussing over the awesome costumes and songs. They manage to walk onstage.

Gold was wearing a black tank top underneath an amber colored leather jacket, with its sleeves rolled up. Along with toned navy blue jeans that were ripped and crimson Allstar sneakers that matched his wristband gloves. Black's attire consisted of a aquamarine plaid button shirt and grey jeans that were rolled up. Followed by white glow-in-the-dark tennis shoes and half gloves. The outfit Barry wore was an tangerine hoodie, tanned baggy shorts, and lime colored sneakers and silly bands. The clothes Sapphire was wearing had black basketball shorts with an ultramarine tank top that had a hood attached to it. To complete the outfit, she also wore cobalt hiking boots and thin arm warmers that were the deep shade of ebony.

ARE YA READY TO ROCK?!" And the crowd cheered in reply, while the band started playing their instruments for the song Barry was going to perform, first.

**(A/N: I know that you're not allowed to put lyrics in stories, but all I have to say is that Barry, Black, Gold, and Sapphire are the ones who are singing. The song is I Gotta Feeling by Black Eye Peas.) **

_**Gold: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
**Barry: **That tonight's gonna be a good night  
**Black:**That tonight's gonna be a good-good night_

_**Black: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
**Gold: **That tonight's gonna be a good night  
**Barry:**That tonight's gonna be a good-good night_

_**Barry: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
**Black: **That tonight's gonna be a good night  
**Gold: **That tonight's gonna be a good-good night_

_**Gold: **Tonight's the night, night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
**Black and Barry: **Let's spend it up_

_**Barry: **Go out and smash it_  
_**Black and Gold: **Like Oh My God_  
_**Black: **Jump off that sofa_  
_**Gold and Barry: **Let's get-get OFF_

_**Sapphire: **I know that we'll have a ball_  
_If we get down_  
_And go out_  
_And just loose it all_

_**Sapphire: **I feel stressed out_  
_I wanna let it go_  
_Lets go way out spaced out_  
_And loosing all control_

_**Barry:**Fill up my cup_  
_Mozoltov_  
_**Black: **Look at her dancing_  
_Just take it off_

_**Gold: **Lets paint the town_  
_We'll shut it down_  
_**Gold, Black, & Barry: **Let's burn the roof_  
_**Sapphire: **And then we'll do it again_

_**All: **Lets Do it _  
_And live it up_

_Lets Do it _  
_And live it up_

_Lets Do it _  
_And live it up_

_**Sapphire: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good-good night_

_**All: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good-good night_

_**Gold: **Tonight's the night_  
_Let's live it up_  
_I got my money_  
_Lets spend it up_

_**Barry: **Go out and smash it_  
_Like Oh My God_  
_Jump off that sofa_  
_Lets get get OFF_

_**Black: **Fill up my cup (Drink)_  
_Mozoltov (Lahyme)_  
_Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)_  
_Just take it off_

_**Sapphire: **Lets paint the town_  
_We'll shut it down_  
_Lets burn the roof_  
_And then we'll do it again_

_**All: **Lets do it_  
_Let's live it up_

_Here we come_  
_Here we go_  
_We gotta rock_

_Easy come_  
_Easy go_  
_Now we on top_

_Feel the shot_  
_Body rock_  
_Rock it don't stop_

_Round and round_  
_Up and down_  
_Around the clock_

_**Barry: **Monday, Tuesday,_  
_**Black: **Wednesday, and Thursday_  
_**Gold: **Friday, Saturday_  
_**Sapphire: **Saturday to Sunday_

_**Barry: **Get-get-get-get-get with us_  
_You know what we say_  
_**Gold: **Party every day_  
_Pa-pa-pa-Party every day_

_**Sapphire: **And I'm feelin_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_**Black: **That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_**All: **I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good_ _night_  
_That tonight's gonna be a good night_  
_**Sapphire: **That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

* * *

"Hold it!" a couple of voices yelled. Then the quartet turned around, to see the faces of Dawn, Ruby, White, and Crystal glaring at them. All four of them were onstage, making eye contact with the people who had just sang. Black, Sapphire, Gold, and Barry just stood there, either whistling or shifting their weight on their feet.

"Um...," Barry began saying which caused his friends to look at the blonde, in surprise. But the other four seemed to look satisfied. "Um... SECURITY!" The security guards came out and took Crystal, Ruby, Dawn, and White, who were all trying to rebel against the bulky guards. However, they failed and Black, Gold, and Sapphire hi-fived Barry.

"Okay, time for your ending song, Sapph." Sapphire nodded at Gold. Then the music to the song began. As soon as the audience heard the beat, they knew what song Sapphire was ending with.

**(A/N: Sapphire's singing this! Also, some parts had cussing, so I only replaced one or two words. In my opinion, I think the song is funny and fun because of the lyrics. The song is I Love It (I Don't Care) by Icona Pop.)**

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chick_

_I love it!_  
_I love it!_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._  
_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._  
_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it. I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_  
_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_  
_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_  
_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chick_

_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it._  
_I don't care, I love it, I love it._  
_I don't care._  
_I love it._

* * *

"GOODNIGHT TO ALL" All four friends then began to run off the stage due to the manager's nagging. In results, Barry also smashed a guitar. As they went to their houses to sleep before the day of the Hunger Games. Because the carnival and the Hunger Games events were scheduled on the weekend. Since they were both huge projects that the school couldn't do on the weekend.

* * *

"Good morning, Crys!" Emerald greeted as he got ready for breakfast. Right now, Leaf and Crystal were preparing breakfast before the Hunger Games Ceremony started. But Trip was nowhere to be found, while Drew was still in the bathroom.

"Good morning, Emerald!" Leaf giggled and I place the food on the table. Soon, the kelly green haired teen comes out of the bathroom to eat breakfast. As the two boys reached out to get the English muffins, biscuits, and others things, the members of the Water house heard the door knob turn, in a frantic manner. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and Trip appeared, panting and out breath. While he was trying to barricade the door.

"What happened?!" Leaf and everyone else ran over to the boy, who was gasping for air. Then Drew helped walk over to the couch to catch his breath. After a couple of minutes, his breathing turns back in a normal pace.

"So, dude... What the heck happened to you?!" Emerald yells and the dirty blonde sat up. After Crystal made some rules in the house, everyone got along quickly, so there wouldn't be any arguments in the house.

"Okay, you guys know the girl named Georgia from the Fire house, right?" Everyone nodded their heads, remembering the students across their house. "Well, she decided to confess to me and I rejected it. So basically- let's just say it involved a lot of Ice-type Pokemon and running in long distances." Trip explains to them. Suddenly, knock was heard from the door and they all knew they had to get outside for the Hunger Games Ceremony. So Drew had to help the boy, with celadon eyes, up.

"I wonder who's going to get picked from the Elements Circle..." Crystal wondered as the other students from the Water house walked to the center. Being cautious if Georgia went up to them.

On the stage, was a huge HD flat screen television, showing which two Tributes got picked from each Circle. Apparently, from the Seasons Circle was Platina and Paul. As Erik got on the stage he fumbled around with the microphone and turned it on.

"Good morning, members of the Seasons Circle! We're all gathered here today because we are now choosing the two Tributes to represent our Circle. So the rules are pretty simple. First, instead of killing students- I mean Tributes, you have to shoot other Tributes with paintball guns. That are painless! Another rule, is to stay within the Circles' area, so don't even think about hiding at the shopping plaza! An important rule is too stay safe at _all_ times. Also, the Games end at sundown, so make our Circle wins!" After that, the young man reached for the girls' box and pulled out a name. Then he did the same with the boys'. Everyone was looking in awe due to the suspense and tension that grew. Soon, Erik finally read the names out loud.

"Trip Shooti and Iris Draco." he stated.

* * *

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! AHHHHH ADFHAJSHKFFH I'M SORRY! DX IT'S JUST THAT I GOT A SH*TLOAD OF REVIEWS IN MY NEW STORY! SO I HAD TO WRITE SOME MORE! Okay, so just to tell you the new story is called "Where My Demons Hide" and I made up Iris' last name cuz I couldn't find out what her last name is. =_=' Well, I have nothing else to say, rather than vote on my poll and please click down there and type in some words for the review. Please REVIEW, but no flaming because I don't flame you, if you don't flame me. (That's my silly motto I made up. =w=') Also, I will start to respond to reviews in my story like other authors, but I want to do that if I get over 40 reviews, since I'm this is my first story. Soooo...**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW FOR ME! PLEASE? WITH CASTELIACONES SPRINKLES ON TOP? C:**


	11. The Hunger Games

**OH ARCEUS. OH MY ARCEUS! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SOOOOOO CRAPPY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SSOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I PROMISE THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WAY BETTER! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, BUT I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK! D': Also, I haven't read The Hunger Games, in a while, so I forgot some things about it.**

**pyschomartian: Yup, it was Barry who drugged their doughnuts! :P I just had to write Barry in sugar rush mode. And all I have to say is that it's Dawn and Diamond who are good at cooking/baking, so you just really want their sweets.**

**Alderic: You were allowed to skip the song anyways. And yes it was a good chapter too. *cough*sugarushBarry*cough***

**4fireking: That was a good song. :D At first, I wanted Sapphire to sing "Heart Attack" by Demi Levato because it matches her personality, but I did a fun song instead. Because I totally imagine her crashing a car. c:**

**malory79080: If you're just like Barry, then do you really get sugar rushes? (just curious) And the song choices were like that mainly because I needed everyone to sing some kind of group song. =w=' **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Iris' POV**

_"Trip Shooti and Iris Draco..."_

Those were the two names that were picked out for the Elements Circle's Tributes. Me... and Trip. Why? Did it have to be both of us?! I always lose my focus around him for some reason, so now I have to compete against him?!

"Please come up to the stage, you two." Erik politely stated, so I walk up to the stage and Trip fell when he tried to get up there. Then Erik told me to help him up.

"Trip, what happened to you?" I mouthed the words at him as I put one of his arms over my shoulders to support his legs. Then the both uof us made our way up to the stage.

But he mouthed the words, "Nothing." Man, he's such a terrible liar, since I knew something happened. But I stayed focused on the Hunger Games event, rather than arguing with the dirty blonde. As I prepared myself for the event by taking a survival bag filled with a water canteen, some crackers, and my paintball gun, Erik explains everything to us and Trip and I went to the entrance of our Circle to start our running stances.

"Remember _if_ our Circle wins, we get to have a feast afterwards. And my the odds ever be in your favor!" The Circle Leader announced, while shooting a paintball gun towards the sky. Then I was off to find the best hiding place, there was. As I ran, there was already a couple of gun shots filling the air. When I was close to the edge of the small forest near the school, I knew I had a chance to survive the paintballs. Suddenly, I heard a click from behind me. Someone was ready to shoot me with paint. That was about to happen, until another Tribute shot the person in the back. I fell face flat on the ground due to my near-ending fate surprise. I scrambled to get up and got only a blurry vision of my savior. But I felt like it was someone familiar.

I knew it was a good idea to find a place where I can camouflage myself, since I was wearing one of those camo outfits. Most of the time I just walked, rather than running because this was a fake Hunger Games, not actual thing. Every time I heard someone nearby, that's when I would make a run for it or jump into the trees.

"Man, it's hot..." I sighed, since the weather wasn't cooperating with me. Because of this, I took shelter under the thick trees, knowing that they'll block off the heat. But due to my ignorance, I suddenly realize that someone could ambush me from the trees. And guess what? I was right.

My back was turned for a second and a pink colored paint was splattered on the maple tree I was staring at, right now. I didn't even have to know where the paintball come, so I could find my ambusher. Just by using my senses, I flipped my paintball gun backwards and took my shot. The person fell with a thud, then Ran over to see who it was. I think the girl's name was Bianca.

"Wow, you're really good!" she got up and smoothed her brown hair. "I think you're going to win the Hunger Games." the girl smiled and walked away, leaving me with a bag full of even more supplies. However, when I looked through the bag, it was practically empty.

"I'm guessing that she isn't very good at handling her supplies." Thinking of the thought of food supplies, made my stomach rumble, but I tried to ignore it. Soon, I started traveling by tree, instead. I kept an eye out for some other "Tributes", but had no luck. Eventually, my stomach grew hungry and my body became tired. So I stopped to sit on a tree branch to rest and open my backpack full of supplies. I stared at the food, blankly, since it was just some bland crackers. Instead of eating them, I drank some water. I then remember that in one part of the forest had some berry plants. Since autumn was nearing, I could tell that most them would have been ripe, by now. I jumped off the tree branch to land on the fallen leaves, and I dashed over to the spot, that I remembered.

When I got there, after handling a couple of more students with their paintball guns loaded. Most of the berries were picked. But not only that, but someone was relaxing there the whole time. And supposedly that someone's name was, Trip. He was eating _my_ berries at _my_ spot. My blood was boiling as I loaded my gun to shoot the dummy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" the boy teased as he got up to face me.

"And what would make me not shot you?" I raised an eyebrow and carefully lowered my paintball gun.

"You want win, don't you?" Realization then struck me. The Tribute last standing gets a party for _their _Circle. Since Trip and I were in the same Circle, then if one of us survives, that'll mean our Circle will get it. So if I decided to shoot him, it means; I will be the only Tribute from the Elements Circle. And it would be better to have _two_ Tributes standing, until the end.

"Now, I see what you mean..." I grumbled. Then he pops a Pecha Berry in my mouth and I coughed and spitted out on the ground. I shot a glare at his calm face that didn't have a joking smirk. "What was that for?!" While the the sweet taste was lingering in my mouth.

"You seemed mad, when I was eating these berries, so I thought you wanted some." He nibbled on a Aspear Berry. It was sorta nice that he was considerate of me, but I was still mad since this was _my_ spot to hide and eat. And out of the most awkwardest moments in my life, my stomach had to growl.

"Didn't you even eat anything?" Trip raises an eyebrow and I sighed, nodding my head. Saying that I can't really stand foods that are processed and stuff. He then hands me a some berries. I walk over to a boulder and sat on it, with him. Most of the time, there was an awkward silence, except for the exception of some paintball guns and the cries of different Pokemon. It felt really, weird to be in the forest, for once. I guess it was because I was with another person. This, in fact, annoyed me due to the quiet silence of two people. So I started a conversation.

"How did you even find my spot, anyways?" I was curious how someone, like him could find a place like this.

"I remembered this place when I was taking pictures. Every photographer has find places like this. But that's just basic stuff." He smirks at me, the blood rushes up to my face. But at the the same time looked at my friend in annoyance. I hated it when he says the word "basic." I huffed and turned my back to him. I looked up at the sky and my mind drifted off somewhere, since the clouds formed calming shapes and had fluffy textures. My eyes started to flutter, then they closed. I fell asleep.

* * *

**Trip's POV**

I was looking around the scenery, until I heard light breathing. So I turned around to only, see that Iris was asleep.

"Should I wake her up?" I thought to myself as my hand stretched out towards her shoulder. At first it seemed like a good idea to do so. However something kept telling me to let her sleep. So I pulled my hand away from her shoulder and I carefully placed her head on my lap. I began stroking her indigo hair in a slow motion and I looked at the unusual hairdo, wondering what it would look like when it was put down. Wait! Why am I thinking of what her hair would like?! But curiosity got the better of me, as I pulled out the ribbons from Iris' hair in a gentle manner.

When they were pulled off, I saw long, gorgeous hair flowing down. That made me think of her even more beautiful. I fumbled in the pockets of my jeans, to find my teal coated camera. My hands shook as my index finger gently found the button.

Click.

I had a perfect picture of Iris with her hair down. Then I quickly shoved the camera in my pocket and I tie the ribbons in her hair, back to the way they were. Her serene slumber kept me calm as I kept an eye out for any other Tributes. I knew I would protect her, if one came by.

* * *

**Iris' POV**

My eyes flickered as I saw that the sun began to set. Wait. The sun's beginning to set?! I sat up quickly and I realized I fell asleep. Looking around, Trip was sitting right next to me. I thought he would've left, but the dirty blonde didn't. He had surprised expression in his eyes from me waking up, suddenly.

"Trip, why didn't you wake me up?! Who know what could've happen to me! To _us_! Ugh, I'm leaving!" He began to mix up his explanation, but only a stuttering words came out of his mouth. I jumped off the boulder and climbed up a to tree to hide, while traveling. This really pissed me off, since I could've lost, but it what really struck me was the fact that it was sunset. How many players were there left? I turned on my X-Transcevier for a second and saw that Hannah had recently got out. Which meant that there were only four of us so far. Me, Paul, Platina, and... Trip. I moved around the trees with great speed and reached the spot where I left him there.

Too late.

The two Tributes from the Seasons Circle had the boy, with celadon eyes, was cornered. At first, I felt bad for all the things I said to him. He kept his guard up, while I didn't. And he was the one who ended up being cornered, not me. Maybe, he was protecting... me? I pulled out my paintball gun, then I heard Paul's paintball splattered. I grew angry. With one swift movement, I cartwheeled down the tree and glided my way towards them. My hand did a double click on my paintball gun, shooting them both.

I ran my way over to Trip, while the sun starts setting. Making me the last Tribute standing.

"Trip, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything!" I grabbed his shirt, seeing that there wasn't even a smudge of paint. He grins and I realized the he didn't hit. I punched Trip on the arm playfully, then the fog horn or something went off, that meant it was sunset and the Hunger Games were over. This made the two of us, the true winners.

When, Trip and I got the Circle, everyone was there to congratulate us for our win. I saw Georgia and turned my back to her. Because even though, we were both rivals, she would never praise me when I did something good. That evening, we decided to invite the Season Circle also.

"I can't believe that we didn't win! I mean Paul is tough, but I'm guessing it was Platina who threw us off." Sapphire sighed, since she wasn't picked to participate in the event. "I should've been picked..." she grumbled. Sapphire and I became quick friends, after talking with each other and the two of us had so much in common.

"Maybe they'll do Warfare, next year." I shrugged at the dangerous school game that most schools banned.

"Yes! Maybe I could even get Prissy Boy out in the first 5 seconds!" Sapphire shot a fist up in the air and we both laughed, since we know that Ruby wasn't type to fight. Then the girl the looked a little bit like Leaf skipped her way towards us.

"Oh, this is Senior Blue." the opposite girl of May's personality gestured towards her.

"Hi Blue!" I greeted and I saw someone behind her. Trip.

"Sapphire, can you please go somewhere else? I need to talk to Iris, in private." Sapphire nods and runs her way over to the boy that was named Diamond, who was eat a whole lot. Trip walks over to my side, while Blue made sure the other brunette was out of sight.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Well, just like the in _The __Hunger_ _Games_Book, both Katniss and Peeta survived. Right?" Trip and I nodded.

"In the end they kissed. Am I right? So why don't you two kiss?" I coughed at the sudden request and Trip sputtered out some words, saying that we didn't have a relationship. But we both looked at each other with tired eyes.

"Let's just say this will be a I-forgive-from-yelling-at-me kiss." I sighed, thinking about it and he gave me a small peck on the forehead and the my face burned causing me to blush as red as a Tamato Berry. So I ran away.

* * *

**Marina's POV**

"So what do we have, Crystal?" I asked the girl who was too busy with all the paperwork, our Carnival had. Today we had to hurry up and get ready for the event this evening.

"So far, we have the ferriswheel, the games, and the tickets handled, already. But the food and the entertainment needs to come here by this afternoon. What I'm worrying about is the games, right now-" Then a whistle was then heard and we both turned around to see a dunk tank and Gold. The girl with darker hair marched towards the boy with midnight hair and I followed her.

"We got a dunk tank!" Gold cheered.

"Gold you do know those are illegal, right?" I saw the pen in her hands snapped into two, so I backed away a couple of steps. Just to be safe.

"I know, but the school allowed us." he smirked as he held up a piece of paper. Which Crystal grabbed and read over. Then she sighed. "Okay, now we to test it out."

"Wait! I am NOT going in there!" She screamed in his ear as her finger pointed towards the dunk tank draped in cloth.

"Relax... We drugged a victim- I mean someone was kind enough to volunteer." Then Barry came out of nowhere and pulled away the cloth and Paul was sitting there, still asleep. Just then Silver came by and walked past us, but he backs up. He stared at Paul, sitting, in the dunk tank and walked over to Gold who was talking to Crystal.

"I'll test this out..." then the boy with gold eyes handed him a stuffed Pokeball. Silver took his stance and aimed it at the target with ease. He smiled when it hit the Bull's eye and Paul was submerged in water. Soon, he woke up in a rage, wondering who put him in the dunk tank. He glared at Silver, but Soul came by to drag him to the decorations, so Paul glared at Barry instead. And we all sweatdropped as Barry was getting chased by an enraged Paul.

**Crystal's POV**

_Evening Later..._

"I'm so glad that we managed to get this Carnival in one piece!" I stretched out my whole body from all the work we had done in the past afternoon.

"It looks great!" Soul said cheerfully and Gold, Silver, Jimmy, Vincent, Marina, and Bianca came to where were and we all admired the work we had done. The ferriswheel was working, foods were being served, games were being played, tickets were selling, and the entertainment came here all in time. Suddenly I felt like I was being pushed and I was soon tumbling down the small hill. Finally, I stopped and sat up. I looked up and saw that was Gold who did it. I quickly dusted myself off and marched my way towards the boy, who had golden eyes glowing in the dark night. I moved my knee a little bit to get ready to give Gold a kicking in a lifetime.

"Uh oh! Not going to let that happen!" he quickly thrusts his hand to my wrist and grabs it. Soon enough I was running around with him everywhere. Until we got the games and he finally released my hand. The two of us were in front of one those games, where you had to knock down some bottles. He got up towards there and paid the man some money.

"Wanna play? You're suppose to be good at aiming. Right?" he laughs at me, but I took it offensively and whacked him over the head. While grabbing the baseballs from him. I took my stance and aimed the first ball towards the bottles. I missed.

"Can I please use my feet to kick the ball?" I asked and the owner looked at me as if I'm crazy. But he shook his head saying no, while I heard Gold snicker behind me. I threw the ball again, I missed it by a yard. I angrily sighed, saying that this game was a cheat and the bottle were weighted.

"I know when a game is scam or not. You just throw badly, Super Serious Gal." Gold gently put his hand on mine and guided me on how to throw a ball. It felt really nice, when his hand took aim and the bottles were soon knocked down. He had helped me win. I looked at the prizes and saw something that caught my eye.

A Luma Star plushie.

"I'll take that." Gold pointed to the stuffed star and the man handed it to him. I squeezed the plushie tightly and felt so happy.

"So you'll forgive me?" he smiled, while I turned around with the plushie still in my hands.

"I suppose so... Now let's go to another game. Please?" he took my hand again and the two of us ran towards the nearest game.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

It's been a while, since I have been to a carnival. Before I was kidnapped. When Gold was running down the hill, I thought I should have some fun also. I was looking at the sweets and desserts the stands were serving. I looked around and saw a candied apple, so I bought it. I took a bite into the candied fruit, but some of the apple's juice squirted into my eye and it got itchy and it stung, so I was rubbing my left eye.

Then that was when I bumped into someone.

"Soul, a-are you crying?" the voice asked and I looked up to see that it was Silver.

"Nah, some juice from an apple got into my eye. It's just itchy." I smiled and he takes a close look at my eye. But it felt like someone pushed us and his lips were on my cheek. We both quickly took a step back from each other due to the awkward moment.

"Here, I'll help you rinse your eye." He grabs my wrist gently and he gets a water bottle to pour some water in my eye. Which did the trick.

"Thanks." I whispered and we both walk hand in hand.

"You're welcome..." he walks me over to the ferriswheel. This surprised me, since he was a quiet guy in my class, even to the teacher! But instead, I enjoyed this side of him, while it lasted.

* * *

**Jimmy's POV**

"Jimmy let's go over here!" Marina dragged me towards a dancing event and I tried to avoid the event, but we got in the crowds of dancing couples. And she held my hands. My face heat up as she kept telling me to dance with her. I should just tell her.

"Marina... I _don't _know how to dance." At first I expected her to be shattered, since I _should've_ know how to dance because Marina always dances. But she smiled instead.

"Oh, Jimmy..." she tsked at me and grips my hands harder, but gently lets them go. "I know you. You battle and stuff, but you can't dance or anything like that!" she giggles, which made me feel embarrassed, since I forgot we both were raised in the same town.

"Thanks for making me feel stupid..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, I teach you how to dance!" That night I learnt how to dance, with a girl.

* * *

**Vincent's POV**

I fumed as I watched Jimmy, dance with Jimmy. However, if she's happy, then I'm happy. I smiled and felt a hand grab my wrist, leading me towards the ferriswheel. I looked at the person, who dragged me there and it was Bianca. She was the quiet artist in my class with chestnut hair and wore a mint green zipper shirt and a white puffy hat.

"Bianca, why did you drag me here?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked away, with a shy look in her eyes.

"I'm afraid of heights..." the brunette mumbled. I looked at her facial expression and knew she was telling me the truth.

"So you want me to go with you?" Bianca then nodded at me, so we both went in and she held onto my hand the whole time. It felt weird to be with another girl, I barely knew. But I didn't mind.

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Let's see what we have..." I spread out all of my pictures for the weekend and recorded down what I had. " Perfect Flavescentshipping moment, Mangaquestshipping, a start on Soulsilvershipping, some Questshipping, and a start on new shipping. Huh? Vincent x (brunette) Bianca... Eh, I approve it. So it'll be called Mintshipping. This is good, but it'll become better..."

* * *

**Yup, I gave Vincent a shipping. :D Because I'm a nice author and I know how it's like to be rejected. =w=' I'm sorry that the plot hasn't came yet, but here's how it WILL work; I will do 4 mini plots. THEN I'll work on the MAIN PLOT. The mini plot will come up in the next 2 chapters? Okay?**

**DO NOT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STORY:**

_**Where My Demons Hide**_

**Vincent: Thanks for giving me a shipping! :)  
**

**Me: You're welcome. :D**

**Vincent: Now could you please change Questshipping to Backshipping-**

**Me: Don't take it too far. Even though I support both shippings. My supported shippings with be in short separate stories, like One-shots.**

**Vincent: Fine.**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	12. Music of Vengeance Pt 1

**Well, here begins the 1st mini plot! :) There will be two or three parts to it, so it'll be done by the next chapter or the one after that. I'm sorry that I never got to the fashion show or cosplay café. I promise after my first mini plot I WILL write a side story about those. For now, please keep reading and reviewing my story. I have to thank all of my readers for getting me, this far. I'd thought I would never get up to halfway of 100 reviews. Thanks for all your support. Just to tell you, readers; I know some of my first few chapters are crappy or you may think of them worse. Don't worry I'm not going to delete or edit any of them. Instead, I'll keep improving on my newer chapters. Starting from now on. **

**A Big Thank You To:**

_**Mai Mai123: **_**A friend on Fanfiction who has been supporting my stories and helping me in some cases for them.**

_**christi1212: **_**For being my first reviewer that drove me to write more.**

_**malory79080: **_**For supporting the anime portion of my story and helped by reviewing as much chapters as the she can.**

_**SuClover:**_**For understanding how it's like to be a new author in Fanfiction.**

_**UniqueNeko: **_**Even though, she reviewed once. Her review helped me improve on my stories.**

_**OnlyNeeded151: **_**Another friend on Fanfiction who has supported most of my stories and helped me in every way s/he can.**

_**Diamante8:**_**A reader sent by ****_Onlyneeded151 _****that reads most of my stories and reviews them.**

_**Janiceomg: **_**Another read sent by ****_Onlyneeded151 _****who reads my stories and putted me under an Author Fav.**

_**Alderic: **_**A reader who has been reading and helping me improve my story in our PMs.**

_**1natureprincess: **_**For reviewing.**

_**psychomartian:**_**Another author who reads my Pokespe fanfic, that has another fanfic he is working on himself.**

_**Poke Critic: **_**The reader who has reviewed both of my stories and loving them. Also, for not flaming me.**

_**4fireking: **_**An author who has reviewed most of my chapters.**

_**Dia Newman:**_**For reviewing my stories and faving them and me**

**And Another Thanks to the Readers Who Have Read my Stories and Put Them as Favorites. But Have Not Reviewed:**

**_Dark-Key0, NobodyWriterXIII, dark-ags, hikaaxrii, iheartkpop, ImaginationIsAwesome123, love2game, rt8, and supersexyghotmew95, and rainbowstarwishes_**

**Also, I've seen some profiles to see which side you support. Most of you seem to be Pokespe fans, but there are some anime fans out there. The reason why I put both the Pokemon manga and anime in my stories is to show fans both sides of the story. I always hate it when Pokespe fans say stuff like; "Ash sucks! He can't even age!", "Dawn's voice is annoying!", and other rude comments. Or when the anime fans say; "The manga is too violent!", "Pokespe shippings aren't as good as the anime's!", and other insults. So I created this story to show both fans that they're both _equal. _I've seen a couple of attempts for stuff like this... But sometimes the manga dominates the anime or the anime is shown more, rather than the manga. So, I created a story that's fair and equal. You don't have to listen to _my _ranting. I just wanted to let my readers know that I support _BOTH_ the Pokemon Anime and Manga.  
**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE DARKRAI X MELOETTA STORY**

_**FieryFafar **_**OWNS THE LOVE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"I can't wait, until we get the dance ready!" Soul enthusiastically cheered when the pigtailed girl looked at the calendar that was posted up on the digital board on the maple leafed wall, that was near the front door.

Right now, the Autumn House students were all eating breakfast that Diamond had prepared. It was an early morning, for them. Since today is October the 30th, the night of the Halloween Dance they had planned, before the Ball of Fall. And all five of them had the privilege to skip school, so they could prepare the Dance, for tonight.

Everyone had remembered that today, you were allowed to wear a Halloween costume, for tonight. So pretty much, you would expect to everyone dressed up in various clothes and make-up. Red was dressed up as a classic vampire, except his hair kept spiking out. Gold did a lot of work on his body, so it could look like the boy's appearance from _Jeff the Killer _creepypasta. The Fire Emblem outfit of Natasha was being worn by Soul, with the staff and everything. Diamond imitated Ness from Earthbound, since Pearl was being Lucas from the game, also. Ruby decided to make his own unique costume and sew himself a costume of an imaginary being, called a Peacock.

**(A/N: Just to tell you guys, animals DO _NOT _exist in the Pokemon world. Okay?)**

"Come on, guys. We have to start decorating, cleaning up, getting food, checking the sound system-" Ruby's sentence got cut off, due to the fact that Gold stuffed a muffin in the boy's mouth. Spitting out the muffin, Ruby glared at the raven haired boy, and continued to eat. Soon, everyone's plates were cleaned off, so they went to the door.

Just then, Ruby's PokèGear vibrated, so he took a quick look at the message. As Ruby reads over it, his eyes lit up. Running up the stairs, the boy with red glazed eyes had his sewing kit and barged out the door.

"Blue needs my help! Go to the gymnasium, while I handle this!" Ruby waved a good-bye, while his friends just sweatdropped at the shouting boy.

"Wonder what happened?" Dia wondered, as the quartet went to the school's gym.

"Who knows?" Red shrugged.

* * *

_In the Spring House..._

"Behold! Joshua, from the Fire Emblem game!" Ruby opened Silver's bedroom door, letting Blue in. The young woman had dressed up as Purrlion Woman It just so happens that, Ruby came over to make a Halloween costume for Silver, since Blue wanted him to dress up.

**(A/N: Than you, _OnlyNeede151 _for some of the costume ideas. xD)**

"This is such an amazing costume, Ruby!" Blue inspected the costume, which cosplayed as a redheaded prince that became a assassin afterwards. And had long hair just like Silver's.

"I hate you all." Silver muttered under his breath, but Blue just pinched his cheek, playfully. "Why couldn't I just wear a hockey mask and carry a pocket knife?" the redhead sighed, as Yellow overhead this.

"Um... I actually saw Paul already doing that... And I _really _hope that he's not carrying a chainsaw..." the blonde, in the Pikachu dress, sweatdropped and an anger mark appeared on Silver.

"Damn..." Silver swore under his breath, while Blue kept taking picture of the poor boy, for future blackmail.

_Knock-Knock, Knock-Knock, Knock-Knock-Knock, Knock-Knock_

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to tell you guys that I needed to see someone today! Now can you guys please get out the back door?" Then brunette shooed her three friends outside the back door. When, they were out the door, Blue quickly closed it. Then she peeked out the back window to see if they were gone and they were no where in sight, so Blue made her way to the door and opened it. "Come on and get in here."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I walked to the door of the Spring House and made sure no one followed me, like Blue told me to do. When I got there, without being caught, I gave the door a knock. A knocking pattern, to be exact. Arceus, what's taking so long?! But I saw near the back of the house where three people were shoved out. Well, looks like there were still people in there. But now, they're out. So I kept my attention on the door, which swung open and the girl named Blue appeared.

"Come on and get in here!" I didn't even hesitate for a second, since I didn't want anyone to know my problem. Especially Dawn.

I looked around the house that had flower decorations and patterns everywhere, that made me feel uncomfortable due to the fact that _my_ presence had some sort of dark atmosphere, mostly when I'm in a place like this. Then I took a seat at the dining table made from maple oak wood, with Blue facing me.

"Okay, let's see I have a taser, a machete, a couple of marbles-" Blue spreaded out the contents on the table and I wonder where the Hell does this women gets this kind of stuff. But I interrupt her, since that wasn't the problem.

"That's not really my problem." I state to the young women, who laughed nervously and put away all the things she had on the table, in a flash.

"Well then, what is it? I can't be late to school." She tapped her nails on the table, making an impatient sound.

"Paul, just get over this and tell the damned woman your problem!" I thought in my mind and sighed.

"I don't know why I feel like nothing..." The voice in my throat finally said and Blue raises an eyebrow at me. I knew she couldn't help me, so I got up from the chair, but she then told me to sit back down.

"Please be more specific." she demanded in a stern voice, as cold as ice. Maybe, I shouldn't have underestimated her, so I told her what had happened.

_Flashback..._

_"Okay, time for the tag battles!" Misty had announced from the megaphone she got from the teacher. The whole school had to participate and I thought it was a pretty decent event, since I got to battle for the whole day. But there was a stupid catch, you had to be paired with a girl. The thought of battling with a girl made me annoyed, since girls weren't battlers. They prefer to think of Pokemon as girls also. How? Well, for one thing or a whole list; Girls dress up Pokemon, they talk to Pokemon in ridiculous voices, they don't ever teach them some basic moves, they can be racist and- I think you get the point. Girls **can't **battle._

_So pretty much I crossed my fingers for a tomboy or battle geek. When I went up to grab my number, it was No. 7. A lucky number, but guess what? It wasn't lucky enough at all! I got the most girliest girl in the whole school. Dawn. I would rather get that girl called Bianca, since she has the ability to knock boys into a fountain. Literally. But Dawn, her anger couldn't even be feared by a girl._

_We went right up to each other and saw our cards. At first she tried trading with other girls, but they rejected it. Then she went over to Marley, the "goth" girl that I talk to sometimes. I knew she would have trade with Dawn, but she refused also. _

_Wait...? What?!_

_Marley actually turned down the navy haired girl's offer. But for who? I looked at her card, it had the No. 13 on it. So I looked around the room to see who she was paired with. Then I saw someone, none other, than Barry, waving the card around, like some crazy maniac and I couldn't believe it. Marley **wanted **to be paired with the most hyperactive maniac in the class._

_"I didn't wanted to be paired with you, meanie!" Dawn stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms. _

_"Neither did I, Troublesome." I glared at the girl. But she started going into one of her mini tantrums and fumed at me. Which I actually found it to be quite funny, after awhile._

_"I have a name and it's **D-A-W-N**!" She stomped her foot on mine, but it didn't hurt. So she pouted even more and walked over to her friend, Zoey. I just looked around me and I knew I could easily handle this class full of weaklings. But what really caught my attention, was the next announcement.  
_

_"Oh yeah just to tell you guys some of us are going to be judges and you get to battle us with our selected partners, since we're powerful battlers!" Misty quickly shouted and a chart appeared:_

_Red & Yellow_

_Tch, the champion of Kanto wanted to battle with the most weakest girl, in his class._

_Green & Blue_

_Pretty decent, at least._

_Leaf & Gary_

_Oh, yeah Gary was a gym leader, also. But in **our **world. Leaf? She actually has some decent Pokemon, for a girl._

_Misty and Ash_

_Misty's a gym leader and Ash is my rival._

_Soul and Silver_

_The champion of Johto and my enemy... Great._

_Emerald and Mint_

_Oh yeah, the short kid from my hockey team that had beaten the Frontier Brains. Mint? The girl who likes collecting cards? He's going to lose. But the hair gel obssesser has actually beaten Brandon._

_Iris and Trip_

_The Dragon-Type gym leader with the boy who could beat Ash._

_Cheren and Bianca_

_The new gym leader with the Barry genderbend, I could handle this._

_"Okay, let's start up with the first battles! First up, it's Team 38 versus team 10, Team 7 versus Team 94, Team 23 versus 64, and... Just go look at the charts!" Misty shouted, since she got lazy and sighs pointing over to the electric board._

_"Come on, Troublesome. We're battling." I looked at the small girl, wearing a short skirt.  
_

_"No way." Dawn turned away from me, but her head turned and a sly smile appeared on her face. "Unless... You say my name for the rest of the school year." The stupid bluenette giggled at me. I didn't have choice, so I sighed and gave in.  
_

_"Fine, but you **have **to win." I glared at Dawn who took a step back from me. As usual, she's scared whenever I get angry. So I grabbed her by her hand and for some odd reason, I had this floating feeling and heat started getting trapped inside me. Was I nervous? No, I couldn't be, I'm never nervous. But I guess I was, since I had a bunch of Champions and Gym Leaders watch me._

_When the first battle began, we surprisingly won. Then I started to have second thoughts on her, but I thought she just lucked out, since our opponent kept looking at Dawn the whole time. But, battle after battle, I really thought she was-. No. She **is** strong. But for some Pokemon Contest girl anyways._

_"Dawn, make sure to keep winning." I said, then she started laugh and shriek and the same time. _

_"You said my name!" Dawn then tackled me into a hug and everything felt hotter, than usual. It was an awkward feeling, for me. But Dawn was pretty happy about. So I just watched her be happy from me just saying her name, for once. I thought It was pretty pleasant to see her this happy, but I didn't know why. I just enjoyed it. Then came the final battle, we were up against Team 13, before we could face one of the powerful trainers we wanted to battle.  
_

_The battle was off to a good start. That was until I used Earthquake and every happened all at once. The ground shook and the Pokemon were getting hit. Including Dawn's Pachirisu. The small Pokemon scurried here and there to avoid getting in the cracks of the Earth. _

_"Chipa!" the Pachirisu cried out, since it's tail got in the hole and it couldn't get it out. But it was worth sacrificing for the win. I got annoyed at Marley's Shaymin, since it had the ability to fly. So I was about to use Leaf Storm, until Dawn came running in the middle of the battle field, while the ground was still shaking._

_"PACHIRISU!" I heard her screaming to the top of her lungs, as I watched her run to her Pokemon. But in the process, one of her legs got stuck in the Earthquake cracks._

_"What the fuck are you doing, Troublesome!" I yelled at her, but she yells something back, but I couldn't hear what she said. I wanted to win and deal with the bitch later, so I used Leaf Storm take out the damned Shaymin. _

_Hurting Dawn in the process._

_Just then, a loud beeping was heard and the battle immediately ended, right away. Everyone seemed to be rushing over to Dawn. And I remembered that she was in the middle of the battlefield. I rushed towards her and I looked at the damage I had done to the girl in the white beanie. Her hair was a mess, her clothes ripped and torn from the leaves. But it really hit me, when I look at the small, scared Pokemon in her hands. _

_I looked at her and right then, I knew this was **my **fault. All mine._

_Since people were helping her and everything, I felt empty inside. Especially when Barry picked her up and helped her. I felt like the kind of person who didn't have the ability to help people. Not even a girl, nor her Pokemon._

_It pained me to see Barry help her and I knew it could have been me. It could have been me, who **should **have helped her in the first place._

_End of Flashback..._

"So, what you're trying to tell is that you feel bad for Dawn." Blue fiddled with the hem of her costume. I nodded back in response.

"But I feel like nothing. I don't know what to do, really." I sighed, wondering what she'll say to me.

"Well, apologize to her. Simple." Blue stated to me and I thought about it. But it didn't feel right, I needed to do more. I didn't know what else to do, but I knew it sort of be... A start. I thought she would've given me more advice, but it looks like she didn't.

"Okay now, get out! I need to dress Green up as Crobatman!" Blue shoved me out the door and I walked to the house Dawn was in.

**Barry's POV**

"Aw man... I hate history class! Especially in the Library!" I sighed loudly, but the librarian caught me and shushed me to be quiet, again. Right now, class was cancelled due to the accident during the Tag Battles. All I have to say about it was this; Leaf has Dragonite. To me, the Library is a boring place, where all the old books collect dust and there's nothing awesome about them.

If you're thinking why I haven't even tried to escape. Well, the stunt was already pulled and I got detention for it.

The place where I was in here, had to have the oldest of the old books everywhere. Not only that, but it also meant they're _fragile._ So pretty much, one decided to fall on my head and it really hurt. But if I told them I needed to see the Nurse's office, I'll just get detention.

Now, here I am, sitting in a corner and blaming a book for my head getting bonked.

"Stupid book..." I mumble at the strange cover that only consisted of four holes in the each corner and a big one in the center. I opened it up to the first chapter and read some strange story.

**(A/N: _FieryFafar _OWNS THIS LOVE STORY NOT ME. AND YES, I ASKED FOR HER PERMISSION TO USE HER STORY)**

_The opera house was filled with guest; all lavish and exquisite. The Grand Ecruteak City Opera House was nothing but majestic beauty. People come from all across the world to listen to the music being held in the building. All the famous writers and musicians only played there. Beethoven. Mozart. Bach. Edvard Grieg. All carved their names with their elegant harmony._

_Until one night; a dark, moonless night, changed their history forever._

_Meloetta: A beautiful Pokemon. A Pokemon where her melodies can control the people who hears it. A Pokemon where it brings such sooth and calmness to a person's soul. Her voice drowns out people's sorrow, making them lull in utter bliss._

_Her voice brings such elegance, that it attracted one's heart._

_One faithful night, a pitch-black Pokemon appeared in the middle of the hall. His glowing blue eyes shined as Meloetta sang her heart out. His presence led multiple gasps from the crowd. Never in their life had they seen such a beautiful – yet terrifying Pokemon. The pitch-black ignored the crowd; eyes on the young melody Pokemon. He swayed slowly, closely to her. The orchestra was in shock themselves, but still carry on with their notes. Violins, cellos, cymbals: All in sync with Meloetta's voice._

_The majestic dark type flew closer. His dark, skeletal hand reached out, wanting to grip the melody Pokemon's hand. Meloetta didn't cry in fear. Neither did she tremble in horror. No. She kept on singing, her cerulean eyes met with his dark blues. A small smile pursed her lips. The sight of the ghostly figure brought joy to her heart. It fluttered in glee. Her heartbeat pounded in a rhythm she never experienced before._

_Love. She was in love. It was love at first sight._

_Meloetta sang louder, echoing a hypnotizing tune. The scene sent such warming hearts to the audience. The ladies gazed in such a loving manner. While the gentlemen smiled proudly at the mysterious Pokemon's actions. It had turned into a love scene; a romantic play that had captured all the people's hearts. The song played in a more melancholy tune. Even Meloetta herself hummed in ways that showed she was in love._

_Both hands reached out, their fingers were about to meet. Their skin was about the graze against one another, proving that such true love does exist._

_SCREEECCHHH!_

_The sound caught everybody's attention. The ear-piercing voice agitated most of the audience. Many of them began to panic; heads frantically turning left and right for the source of the frightful sound._

_**SCREEEECCHHHH!**_

_The booming voice echoed again, louder and malicious each second. One woman screamed in horror, making everyone – even the two lovestruck Pokemon – to turn their heads. All eyes were wide in terror to see what was above them._

_The once beautiful angels of stone that were decorated on the opera walls – had come to life._

_Its once white, angelic face – had turned into a vicious look of a demon._

_"SCREEEEEEEECCCCHHHH!" The demon shrieked as loudly as it can. In seconds, its whole body broke free from its stone prison. Huge claws rose up in the air. Red, bloody eyes shined under the moonless sky. Its mouth wide opened, roaring demonically in everyone's eyes._

_The horrifying sight was enough to snap everyone into reality._

_Many people began to move hastily; yelling, screaming and crying in fear. But, as if their worst nightmare had come to life, all of the angelic statues began to crumble; revealing bloodthirsty demons._

_The cruel beasts flew downwards, aiming for their prey. Sounds of painful shrieks and torn flesh filled the ballroom. Colours of red splattered and splurged from each human and Pokemon, splotching on the white and gold walls._

_Meloetta watched in terror. Her small mouth hanged open, occupied with utter fear and trauma. Her wide blue eyes stared at the pitch-black. He himself was held aback in bewilderment. The room once filled with elegant harmony and music – had been replaced with screams of mercy and sounds of ripping skins._

_The melody Pokemon turned around. Her horror maximized to a million as she gawked at her band members._

_The violinist yelled at the top of his lungs – seconds before the Demon of Death stomped his head flat. The head exploded into a loud 'squish', causing splotches of brain and blood to burst out. Meloetta averted her gaze to her right, tears forming in her eyes. But to her aghast, she saw her conductor – flailing and crying madly in the arms of another demon._

_Before she could even blink, the winged demon ripped the man into two. His eyeballs dropped to the floor, rolling to her trembling feet. The homicidal beast roared savagely, biting the corpse's left shoulder and ripped it with such mutilation._

_The melody Pokémon fell to her back, quivering and screaming in complete fright. Just as she turned her head to focus on the pitch-black Pokemon, another shadow appeared in front of her._

_The image solidified into a figure. A red, creepy smile curved upon the creature's lips._

_"Mii…ne…" The magical Pokemon snarled eerily. Her voice sounded hoarse and broken, like a dying little girl. Meloetta cowered in shock. The Mismagius was five times bigger than any normal Mismagius. She floated closer, scowling viciously at the poor melody Pokemon._

_"Miii…IIIIIINNNEEEE!" Mismagius shrieked louder, almost breaking the sound barrier in the room. Meloetta screamed in fright; her heart prayed for the deadly one to go away. Before the ghost type could launch an attack, a powerful beam hit her back, causing her to stumble to the ground._

_Growling maniacally, she turned around. The pitch-black Pokemon stood in front of her, protecting the stunned opera singer behind him. His gleaming blue eyes showed rage. His long, black claws clenched into fists._

_"How dare you…" The dark legendary hissed under his breath, exhaling poisonous clouds from his mouth. Mismagius made a scornful expression. The sight of the quivering Meloetta behind him made her heart burn with crazed jealousy and anger. Back to her floating stance, the magical Pokemon glared at the couple._

_"You…are…MINE!" With that, Mismagius screeched insanely. All the demons that were attacking random victims flew to her side. Their faces scarred with paints of blood. Their sharp claws and fangs clenching bits of fresh flesh. The Mismagius flew up in the air, her eyes glowing redder by the second. Yells of terror kept booming inside the hall. But the unlikely couple focused their attention on the deadly ghost type._

_Suddenly, she screamed a heart-wrenching and ear-splitting tune: Perish Song._

_Before anyone could react, the air began to intensify. The walls began to crumble. Survivors of the dying souls began to wail maniacally. The sound proved too much to handle. It was as if their ears were being brutally stabbed. They could feel their organs explode inside them, drawing blood from their mouths, eyes, nostrils, and ears. To the demons, it was music to their ears; making them act savagely and losing all sense of sanity._

_The cry made Meloetta weak. Soon enough, her body fell limply to the ground. Her mouth and nose barely picking up air. The pitch-black Pokemon screamed in fear for his newfound love._

_"You. Are. Mine."Mismagius continued to sing, her voice echoing into the dark night._

_"No!"The dark legendary snarled angrily. Meloetta's breathing began to grow weary. The smile that once brought few minutes of joy to him had disappeared. Her eyelids felt heavy, ready to shut them – forever._

_"NO!"The poor pitch-black Pokemon roared madly. He turned around and plunged towards the evil ghost type. He could feel his life itself escaping from him. But the dark type kept his will intact, blue eyes glowing psychotically at the cackling Mismagius._

_With one last sharp breath, he used Destiny Bond against her._

_To her complete shock, she was unable to dodge his final attack. Finally, as the pitch-black fell coldly to the ground, so did her._

_As soon as her soul evaporated from her body, the demons exploded into a million pieces. Shatters of rocks and glasses boomed on the stage, ending their vile life. The walls crumbled down, crushing the ground and people below. The glass ceiling shattered into a million pieces, dropping like shining rain._

_And just like that, the hall became eerily quiet._

_The war was over._

_And no survivors were left behind._

_This horrifying incident was all over the news the next day. It scared people and Pokemon alike, sending terrors and traumatizing experiences to their life. Some grief and wallow for their brutal loss. Some prayed for the incident to never happen again._

_The highlight of the news was the odd couple: Meloetta and the mysterious pitch-black Pokemon._

_Their love proved to the reason of Mismagius's anger. The soothing sound of the melody Pokemon's voice had caught the dark legendary's heart – the Pokemon that Mismagius had fallen deeply in love with._

_Jealousy had blinded her, causing her to be murderous wreck._

_And cost the life of many._

_The news was never silence for almost 20 years. Opera houses were banned from construction in many regions. Orchestral performances were never allowed, ever, in most places. Even opera singers were countable back then, most of them feared for their fate might end up like the melody Pokemon's._

_But as time passes, this news became a faint whisper. Society began to change and nothing like the cursed event happened again. In fact, the opera house that was demolished was rebuilt once again. In the end, it became an urban legend; a myth. A story that people used to scare others and some even just for laughs._

_That every night, on Friday the 13th, on a moonless night, if the orchestra were to perform 'In the Hall of Mountain King' in the same opera house, the ghosts of that fateful night will rise from the dead._

_And Mismagius will come back for her vengeance._

Oh dear Arceus! What the Hell did I just read right now! I quickly tossed the book in the tumbling mountain of other books that were about to collapse. Well, if there was one I know, it was this; I am going to get nightmares from reading that.

I then ran as fast as I could all the way to where the whole class was and hoped that Mismagius won't come tomorrow. Since tomorrow was Halloween. I mean like, ghost come out that time. Right?

**Dawn's POV**

One moment I was in bed, injured. Now the next moment I'm healed everywhere. All I remembered was-

Paul.

He was the one who did this to me. I felt like yelling at him and everything, but I knew it was wrong to to do this. I looked at myself in the mirror and my appearance looked nicer for some odd reason. Not only that, but when I gasped at myself, my voice wasn't croaky or anything. It had a beautiful tune to every word I sang. Looking at the digital calender, I realized that today was the Halloween dance, before the Ball of Fall. So I'm throwing on, my fluffy Furret costume. I then quickly rushed down the stairs to get to school and I saw Paul at the door way.

"Get out! I won't _ever_ forgive you!" Was my first choice of words that came out from my mouth. And saying those words, hurted me. I guess it was only because I didn't really mean it. I mean like; I _am_ mad at him, but I _will_ have to forgive him at some point. I saw that his hand was reached out near shoulder, but I recoiled from it and I run as fast as my legs could carry me. I couldn't help it, but I didn't have a reason to do so.

* * *

_After School, The Dance..._

**Diamond's POV**

I looked as everyone was having fun and dancing everywhere. The dance was a success! I ran over to Red, Gold, Ruby, and Soul and we all Hi-Fived each other for the awesome dance that we had all planned.

I walked over to Platina who was smiling. I hoped that would've happened and she saw me alone. Suddenly, it struck me.

We were alone.

"I don't know what to do!" I my brain starts racking and I panicked, not knowing what to do now. I mean, we were both great friends. Right? She couldn't have feelings for me. I had the thought of confessing to her. Here and now. I know that you're wondering about the fact that she might reject me, but if she does. That would mean we're just _friends_. I mean, what couldn't be better than that. But, I'll be a bit heartbroken in the process. You see, I _love _her. However I've seen the way she has treated commoners.

As I stride my legs over to her, I crossed my fingers. Hoping for a yes.

Suddenly, the music stopped. I actually glared at the DJ, for ruining my moment. However I looked at the situation, and realized his laptop was broken and he couldn't play any songs.

So now, I huddled with my friends from the Autumn House and we are all discussing the current situation we had.

"What do we do, now?!" Ruby cried in a panicked voice, but Red and I covered his mouth to avoid the crowd from knowing what's happening.

"Do we have any ideas?" Soul asked, but we shook our heads.

"WAIT! I think I have an idea! We should wait for someone to fix the the laptop!" I had a proud feeling washed over me. But embarrassment washes onto me, when everyone facepalmed. While I sweatdropped.

"Hmm... I think we should do karaoke!" Gold suggested.

"Well, I guess that's the only option. So let's hurry up and start doing it!" Red explained in a rapid voice. We all nodded and ran to the stage. When I saw Platina in the crowd she looked mad. Because her nose was scrunched up, her eyes were like metallic black disks, and the Lady in the Mulan costume had a frown across her face.

"Okay, we're doing karaoke, now! So who wants to try goes first?" Red announced and a hand from Platina shot up, right away. "Well, looks like Platina is up first! What song do you want to sing?"

"Again by Flyleaf." the girl calmly stated in the coldest voice as she could manage.

**(A/N: The song is by Flyleaf and it's called Again)**

_I love the way that your heart breaks_  
_with every injustice and deadly fate_  
_Praying it all be new_  
_and living like it all depends on you_

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_trying to find air to breathe again_  
_And only surrender will help you now_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

_I love that you're never satisfied_  
_with face value wisdom and happy lies_  
_you take what they say and go back and cry_  
_you're so close to me that you nearly died_

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_trying to find air to breathe again_  
_And only surrender will help you now_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

_they don't have to understand you_  
_be strong_  
_wait and know I understand you_  
_be strong_  
_be strong_

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_trying to find air to breathe again_  
_Only surrender will help you now_  
_The floodgates are breaking_  
_they're pouring out_

_Here you are down on your knees_  
_trying to find air to breathe_  
_right where I want you to be again_  
_i love you please see and believe again_

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_trying to find air to breathe again_  
_Right where I want you to be again_  
_See and believe!_

* * *

The way she sang... was absolutely horrible. Not only that, but that song spitted out the words; _Hate._ Even the crowd agreed as Dawn walked up on the stage. But Platina smacked the bluenette and made her trip. Which all caused a gasp from the crowd and the two girls that looked similar to each other started fighting, so me and Soul ran over to break up the bickering girls. But when I pulled Platina she shot an awful, frustrating glare at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"I hate you!" She screeched at my face and that was the most awful feeling that flowed through my body. My blood rushed and my head started spinning as I watched my crush and my friend stomped off the stage, cursing at whoever she saw.

At that moment, I ran away. The tears flooded in my eyes and dribbled all the way down to my chin and I didn't know what I should next.

"So Dawn, what're you singing?" Ruby politely asked after Soul and Diamond handled the current situation that happened a couple of minutes ago. Then Dawn whispered something into the boy's ear. Soon enough, the music began.

**(A/N: The song is Arise by Flyleaf. I really like Flyleaf :D)**

_Tell the Swine, __We will make it out alive_  
_There's a note in the pages of the book_  
_So Sleep tonight,_  
_We'll sleep dreamlessly this time_  
_When we awake we'll know that everything's alright_

_And sing to me about the end of the world_  
_End of these hammers and needles for you_

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for,_  
_There's still strength left in us yet_  
_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for,_  
_There's still hope left in it yet_

_The snow on your face, and your razor blades_  
_The twilight is bruised and there you lie_

_And sing to me, about the end of the world_  
_End of these hammers and needles for you_  
_We'll cry tonight, but in the morning we are new_  
_Stand in the sun, we'll dry your eyes_

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for,_  
_There's still strength left in us yet_  
_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for,_  
_There's still hope left in it yet_

_And sing_  
_Sing_  
_Arise_

_Arise and be,_  
_All the you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_Arise and be,_  
_All the you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_Arise and be,_  
_All the you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

_Arise and be,_  
_All the you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

* * *

**Paul's POV**

When I heard her voice, it was... Beautiful. I didn't know what my head was thinking and wanting. But all I knew was this; I think I'm in love with Dawn. But It was impossible to see that happening, so I kept fighting my thoughts. Saying that she doesn't love me, nor do I love her.

* * *

**Barry's POV**

Right now, I was walking over to the Spring House after the Dance had just ended. A lot of students had already left, but I stayed to help Gold pull a prank on Ruby and it was successful! Everyone from my house was already in and I'm strolling through the woods to get back.

_Swish_

I heard a sound behind me and I jumped. There were no such things as ghosts. Suddenly a breeze brushes against my back and tension presses on my chest as I turned around to see who was behind me.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! XD I'M SOOO SORRY IF I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING; _Where My Demons Hide_ IT'S THAT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ALSO, KEEP SPAMMING JOHTOFESTASHIPPING, SPECIALJEWELSHIPPING, AND FERRISWHEELSHIPPING ON MY POLL! Look on my profile for the links to Soul's and Silver's costumes! (Just to tell you Fire Emblem fans I support Joshua x Natasha ;)]**

** ALL CREDIT GOES TO _FieryFafar_ FOR THE DARKRAI X MELOETTA STORY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	13. Music of Vengeance Pt 2

**Hi everyone! :D This is the first story mini plot I'm doing and each mini plot has a shippings to it. For this mini plot I will have commoner, ikari, icedcoffee, shootdown, and peasant (screw Caitlin's age! I'm changing it!) **

**...**

***Starts sobbing on phone because of my freaking LATE update and I made all of my loyal readers wait too long* **

_**Dia Newman:**_** Maybe I shouldn't have posted the last chapter before the 4th of July... ^~^'**

**_christi1212_: *hugs you also* Thanks for the review! :D**

**_psychomartian:_ Go ahead and read on... :3**

**_Alderic:_ Again, I'm sorry about the long wait this time. **

**_Onlyneeded151:_ I bet you that you WILL say the best chapter will be the one that has Oldrival! :D**

_**malory79080: **_**Haha... They sorta HAVE a lot in common. Though, they're mortal enemies! xD Don't we all hate Writer's Block? :D **

_**Solymar:**_**I know you're a guest, but I know how it's like to not to have an account. So, this one was made in SECRET! (Lots of authors here do this actually, including me) I will try to add more Agencyshipping in. Though, there will be lots of it, another time... So, just keep reviewing and it'll feel like you have your account! :)**

_**Patch Star: **_**Sorry, but no spoilers for you. =3=**

**So, it's basically the Sinnoh ships (excluding Caitlin)... NOW ON WITH MY CRAPPY STORY! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Blue's POV**

"Barry! Go shut off that Arceus damned ringtone or else I WILL bust your door open!" I was in front of Barry's bedroom door, along with Silver, Yellow, and Jimmy who had woken up at 4 A.M. in the morning.

Just recently, a couple of minutes ago, Barry's X-Transceiver went off playing... The Gummybear Song. Arceus, why do people even listen to that song? But never mind that, it was time for me to beat the crap out of him for playing it in the first place.

"Blue, are you sure this a good idea?" Yellow yawned.

"Dunno."

"Wait what?!" Yellow snapped out her sleepy state. However, Silver and I already kicked down the door. Which revealed the room with carrot painted walls, citrius themed walls, a lime coated maple desk, creamy colored chairs, and a untouched caramel bed with orange and lemon shaded pillows. Bt what really caught my eye was that the bed was neat, instead of someone sprawled out on it. Which meant only one thing. I slowly turned my head to see the bed, untouched.

Barry wasn't there at all.

"Hey guys..." Jimmy said.

"Yeah...?" We all replied back.

"Where's Barry?" Then we all had baffled expressions on our faces. Looking at each other, I then remembered that Barry walked back to the dance last night to pull a prank. Shouldn't he have come back and be here, by now?

"Oh my dear Arceus, we have to look for him!" Yellow yelled, while she ran for the door. With us following behind her, so we could help. If we didn't have full attendance in our house, we'd be stuck in detention after school. So, here I am in my pajamas, looking for my hyper house mate. Aka, Barry Daimon.

When I shined my flashlight in the trees, since I got bored, I saw him.

Barry was hanging from a tree all beaten up. Blood dripped from his nose, his body numbed, the blonde hair had been messed-up, and there were rips in his clothes. To top off that horror, he was unconscious so Barry looked like he was dead. What was my reaction? Basically I screamed at the sight of him injured. Which then was heard by everyone else, who stared in horror of Barry looking like a dead corpse, hanging from a tree.

"Wait, Barry's alive! He's just severely injured. Yellow had the ability to tell if someone was dead or alive because of her sixth sense for feeling the energy in someone. Then I raised my eyebrow at her. "Wait are you guys waiting for?! We have to help him out!" Yellow snapped in a sleepy way that looked cute. Maybe I could use that against her. But I had to focus the situation in front of me, first.

"Okay, there's no way I'm touching him." I told the guys as signal for them to carry Barry. Silver and Jimmy both sighed and carefully got him off the tree. While Yellow and I snuck back to the Spring House, to help out. When the boys got here, Barry was thrown onto his bed, so Yellow could use her powers to heal his injuries as much as she can.

"What even happened?" Jimmy asked.

"I think he got beaten up." Silver answered the navy haired boy's question.

"Well, that's one option. But no one's allowed to go out their house after sunset, unless there's a special occasion. Still, everyone would be tired and want to go to bed. So maybe, someone's after Barry!" Yellow told us.

"Well, the only people that _are _after Barry, would be... Paul and all of the teachers in this school. So no one's really after him..." We all sweatdropped, including Yellow herself.

"Okay, so we don't know. But maybe Barry will tell us when he wakes up." Jimmy suggested and we all nodded in agreement.

**Diamond's POV**

Okay, I don't know what's happening! But I know that Missy hates me. Because 1. She's ignoring me, 2. She can't even stand the sight of me and Pearl, and 3. Missy sorta has this "Stay-away-from-me-or-I-WILL-murder-you vibe" Also, known as the "Paul Shinji vibe" for a short reference. If things couldn't get any more worse, than it was. You're wrong.

Dawn didn't have her high pitched voice anymore.

Paul's murderous aura was gone.

Barry didn't show up for class.

Pearl's been quiet for awhile.

Marley's face of no emotions plastered a worried expression.

And... Platina was after Dawn for no reason.

So basically, the only normal student here would be; Me, Zoey, Kenny, and Conway? Well, only because Conway was acting as his normal, stalkerish self... But that's not the point. Most of my friends, excluding Paul and Marley, were acting strange. This really worried me, especially my best friends. Ever since she spat the word "hate" at me, my whole world shattered. I couldn't walk, I had the inability to focus on anything, and I didn't want to eat.

Our P.E. teacher, Mr. Brawly, was in the middle of a lesson when Platina took one of the hockey sticks and did a Hi-Stick in Dawn's face. Everybody watched the whole thing, while he didn't notice, until he saw Dawn with a black eye.

"What's going on?!" Mr. Brawly yelled, causing all the students to shut up. Until someone spoke up.

"Um... Platina here decided to use a hockey stick as a weapon and jabbed Dawn's eye." Kenny shouted from the back of the hockey arena.

"Berlitz! Stay here for lunch! And Diamond!" He shouted at me.

"Yes?!" I answered.

"Go take Dawn to the nurse's office!" My P.E. teacher ordered. Then I grabbed Dawn's wrist to take her to the Nurse to check on her eye. It was quiet the whole way there, so we tried to start a conversation.

"Dawn, what happened to you? You're not like yourself." I thought I could've found out what was wrong with her.

"I-I don't know what really happened, but it feels like I'm looking for someone..." Dawn mumbled, while trying to ease the pain of her swollen eye. "I don't know who, but I just have this odd feeling inside me..."

"Oh, okay then." I stated. This wasn't going to help. When I was still thinking, the navy haired interrupted my train of thought.

"Hey, Diamond-"

"You can call me Dia."

"Dia, do you know why Platina hates me? She's not the type to be rude and Hi-Stick me. Most of the time Platina ignores everyone and keeps quiet. Seriously, what happened to her?" I could've sworn that my throat went dry that sudden moment. It reminded me of what happened last night. The fact her true words scared me- No, those words gave me a scar I could never get rid of. I didn't want to see it again. Platina never loved me. Maybe, it was all fake. That kindness, our loyalty, everything- The whole entire story was fake and I could never run away from it. Now, I'm all alone-

"Dia! Dia! DIA!" A voice snapped me out of my trance and I saw Dawn's sparkling aqua eyes stare into mine, with a frightened feeling.

"Huh...? What-" I was then interrupted again when she spoke.

"Your whole body stopped moving and-" Her voice grew louder with each word, but it wasn't hoarse. Though, I would've expected it to be hoarse.

"So?" I looked at her again. This time her face showed an affection of worry and desperation.

"Not only that, but your blood pulse stopped too. Look, you need help." Dawn paused, remembering what had just happened in my trance, "And I'm sorry if that question effected it." My heart stopped it's flow, the mentioning of that statement got me into my same trance. But Dawn placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me, until my sudden pause of life, started flowing again.

"Dawn, I think you're right. It happened again." Our eyes grew to the size of quarters. With our mouths opened into an "O" shape, we then had the same thought. This kind of situation might've been more than saddening emotions. Looking at her blackening eye, I grabbed her wrist and we began our way to the Nurse's office again.

"Dia, after school, can you meet me at the Library?" Dawn asked me. Then I nodded. As soon as, I dropped her at the Nurse's office, I looked at the time and rushed to the Boys' locker rooms to change and get to the Home Economics classroom.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

As I rushed to the my last period class, I pasted a familiar figure and immediately turned around the corner. Barry was walking to the same class, but his pace seemed to be slower. And I mean it. The Barry Daimon was almost as slow as a Slowpoke in a marathon.

"Barry! What happened? You've haven't been in any of our classes!" I rushed over to him, while speaking and his face drew a gloomy expression. If you ever saw it, you would've jumped a bit, like I did. Suddenly, he quickly grabs my shirt and I'm being pulled into a blind spot, so no one couldn't see us.

"Please be quiet!" His voice whispered and I immediately shut my mouth, knowing this was serious. Barry _barely_ whispers.

"Okay, okay! What is it then? We're going to be late for class! Especially you! You haven't been in any of our classes also! I snapped at him, but his hand covers my mouth as Platina passed our corner. I could've seen why he did that. Ever since P.E. class, I didn't want to know what that girl could do with those books she had.

"First of all Fantina will punish me, if I interrupt class again and I didn't be there. Second, Platina's trying to make me her boyfriend. And finally, can you be my partner in the Home Economics lesson?" The blonde then gave me a goofy smile mixed with an expression of desperation.

"Okay, I definitely remember last month's sugar rush." Barry just shrugged, so that was the best moment to insert a facepalm there. "Okay, I'll be your partner. I just have to tell Kenny to find a new partner." The boy then facing me, nodded. "Now... What the fudge?! Platina is murdering our whole class! Why in heck would she want to date you?!"

"I... do... NOT... FLIPP'IN... KNOW!" Barry shook my shoulders and I felt dizzy for moment, until my X-Transceiver vibrated. I looked at he message and it said;

Dawn:** Meet me at the Lib after school.**

Yourself:** Kk**

"Hey Barry, wanna come to the Library after school-" Then the boy with carrot eyes got ahold of my shoulders again. Great...

"Nope. Nope. Nopety, nope!" He replied back and as I could of said; A lightbulb went off over my head.

"Fine, we'll let Platina hunt you down-"

"Okaaayyyyyyy... Let's go to the Library!" He finally lets go of me, as he lets his arms cross over each other. Barry did that with a proud expression too. So, It was easy for me to sweatdrop at that.

When we finally got to class, I told Kenny to come to Library too. And he needed to find a new partner. So, my boyfriend made a pouty face and walked off like a dead person. What really worried me was who ended up with who in the class. I then thought about Dawn's sudden request. Could've been about Paul? Or was it about what happened with Platina? It didn't matter, the worst was yet to come at the dance tonight or something.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"Ever since, that crazy situation at the dumb dance yesterday, my whole class must have officially lost their minds. I was forced to be Kenny's partner, since that ginger, Zoey, was being Barry's partner. This really got me curious, Barry hasn't attended classes all morning and now he finally shows up. Knowing him in Home Economics, I know that I shouldn't question him. Because our teacher sorta has this grudge on him.

In the first five minutes of class, you couldn't believe what had just happened. The most chaotic food fight went down in history.

It started as a regular lesson, until Pearl jumped out of his seat, after Diamond whispered something in his ear. Then he stood on the table counter top, and that's how it happened.

"FOOD FIGHT!" With that, he started to spray melted chocolate at most of the girls. Which who have caused them to throw food back him. Though, the guys would have defended him.

After just saying those two words, the whole class turned into an all-out, raging war of sugar, flour, eggs, milk, creams, butter, and frosting! Most of the guys were flinging batter, while the girls sprayed frosting all over the place. The whole class must have been in chaos, since Fantina couldn't stop it. There was only one thing left to do: Hide. But before I hid, I couldn't help myself, but throw an egg at a couple of kids. This was _way_ better than cooking an omelet or bake a blondie.

Everyone was running everywhere to get ingredients in the class to refill their stocks of food ammunition. Eggs were mixed with flour and butter to create dough balls to throw. Flour covered the whole class. Practically, this class had the worst students in history. To avoid this war, I quickly lowered myself as soon as I saw Conway fling a sack of flour at me.

As I my legs were coming out of my hiding spot under the desk, Barry seemed to trip over them. Before he tripped over them, I could've sworn I saw Diamond's, Zoey's, and Kenny's legs skip over my feet, as if they were running to the door. Susipcious, I peered out my hiding place to chase down Barry, who was stumbling towards the door to get. Just when I finally caught up to him at the door, he grabbed a box of sugar. Do you want to know what he did with it? The freaking maniac shoved as much sugar as he could in my mouth! At this rate, I might've had a sugar rush. Suddenly, Barry left me and rushed out the door, leaving me with a box of sugar in my mouth.

I was right, that sugar gave me a sugar rush.

"What?" I questioned at myself. This was only thing that _would_ ever happen, when I _did_ get a sugar rush.

Soon, I could tell that the atmosphere darkened. You know why? Fantina sent out her Drifblim in the middle of the war and the teacher glared at all of us. This was bad. And I mean it. Bad.

"Detention! All of you! No ands or buts! You're one the worst classes I taught!" The woman with the Ghost-Type Pokemon was unleashing her rage on us. "Now, go clean this mess up immediately!" Most of the students here must have been shocked, experiencing the anger stored in our teacher all this time. Just as soon as Miss Fantina's rage came out, everyone was too scared of her and they started cleaning up.

As I kept concealing my self under the desk, I thought about Barry running after Diamond, Zoey, and Kenny. I knew I had to follow them, but I'll have to do that after class. When class was finally dismissed, I bolted out the door to only find Marley waiting near the door.

* * *

**Marley's POV**

"You saw them too? Didn't you?" I looked at Paul's onyx eyes, that expressed confusion. I knew why because people look at me once and I'm looked at as a rejected doll, who can't talk. But I get the few exceptions of talking to a couple of people. Like Paul, but he chose to never talk. "I noticed also."

"You mean Barry following Kenny, Diamond, and Zoey?" I nodded at his answer. I was quite worried about Barry not showing up at his classes. I actually enjoyed his presence in all of our classes. I didn't know why, but liked how he was cheerful and hyper. It was unlike me, but his happiness gave me this small, warm spark burning in my heart when I try to breathe or talk to him.

"What's going on with them?" I asked him but his shoulders shrugged.

"I don't know, but-" Paul was then interrupted when Pearl ran out the classroom to avoid Miss Fantina in pursue. When this happened, Paul and I shielded him, since he might've murdered by our teacher. Just because Paul and I have this murderous aura, that doesn't mean that we kill people for fun or anything. Luckily, Miss Fantina didn't notice Pearl behind us, so she gave up the chase and stormed off to the Teachers' Lounge maybe.

"Thanks guys, I could've sworn to Arceus, she was going to sic her Drifblim on me! Hey, aren't you guys going to get ready for the dance?" The boy with glossy amber eyes panted.

"Your welcome. But first, why did you start that food fight?" I stared coldly at him. I could tell that he was afraid, since my eyes had this cold feeling that made people feel alone.

"Dia asked me to..." Paul raised an eybrow, hoping for more information from him. "But he didn't tell me why." This caused Paul's anger switch to go off, when he suddenly grabbed Pearl by the jacket. I stared at Paul, hoping he would let Pearl go, but he kept his grip. After a moment of silence, the heliotrope haired boy stopped and unclenched Pearl's orange striped jacket.

"We don't know where they are, so I guess it would be a good idea to get ready for the dance tonight." Paul gave a heavy sigh and stalked off somewhere. Soon, the boy who looked like Barry, did the same.

When those two were both gone, I decided to get out of the school, also. At the entrance, I released my Shaymin and carried it all the way to the Spirits Circle that had the Heaven, Underworld, Fairy, and Curse Houses. As we walked to the Fairy House. Yes, I surprisingly ended up in that House. While walking, Shaymin had the ability to talk to humans, but only me.

"Marley, I feel a bad presence tonight..." the Grass-type Pokemon buried its face into my arms.

"What do you mean?" I wondered what could've happened on an ordinary Halloween night.

"Have you ever heard of the Love Triangle between Darkrai, Meloetta, and Mismagius?" Shaymin whimpered as my eyes gave a curious look.

* * *

"Okay, let's see." Zoey dropped a bunch of books on supernatural events on the table. "Platina's a total nut-job, who hates everyone, except Barry. Seems like she's possessed I think. Most spirits are angry at people, right? So, I definitely know she's possessed or something." Everyone at the table nodded.

After the chaotic food fight in Miss Fantina's class, Dawn, Barry, Diamond, Kenny, and Zoey met up in the Library. But everyone, excluding Dawn, had to clean themselves off. Which gave them little time to find out what was going on with everyone, since the Ball of Fall was tonight.

"Well, we don't exactly know. Though, I say you're right. Platina is a demon spaw-" Diamond then shot a cold glare with his baby blue, steely eyes at Kenny, who stopped his sentence.

"Okay, we have a lot of reading to do. So, we should get started." Dawn received a nods from everyone as she grabbed a random book from the pile. However, no one couldn't focus on their reading, since Barry kept tapping his foot and looking around in all directions.

"Barry, could you stop that? We have to get a head start before the dance tonight." Zoey warned in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but-"

"Hello, Dawn." a figure popped up from behind the navy haired girl, startling was Conway.

When Dawn recovered from the shock of Conway popping out of nowhere, she asked him, "Conway why are you here?!"

"To ask to to the ball of course. You don't have a date." The boy's eyes glinted at her, while everyone sweatdropped.

"Um.. er... Well-" Dawn was then interrupted by Barry.

"I'm actually taking Dawn to the Ball because I _love_ her!" Barry suddenly covered his mouth from his sudden confession for Dawn. With everyone's mouth formed into the shape of an "O", Dawn made it look like she doing the same with Barry.

"Yeah, I love Barry also. So... Get the heck out of here, Conway." Dawn made it look like she was really going out with Barry, which Conway seem to bought.

"Alright then, I _will _be waiting for you~" He gave Dawn a wink and lowered himself below the table.

Diamond saw him gone from under the table. With a flabbergasted expression he gasped, "H-how did he e-even...?"

"We don't know Dia. We _don't_ know..." Dawn answered.

"Hey, Barry that confession seemed so real. You think of taking Drama?" Kenny snickered into his hand. But Barry's face turned dark in reaction.

"Dude, I _actually_ meant that I loved Dawn." Everyone's faces were replaced with shocked faces of confusion and anxiety.

"Dawn?" Zoey murmured.

"I don't know what to say, but I have the same feelings for Barry too!" Dawn's face had the same shocked expression as Barry's. But her face swelled up in tears. "Why did this happen all of of a sudden? I-I'm just your friend, I _don't _know why I love you-"

"Dawn, stop it! I bet you're just sick, alright? So, just stop thinking about it!" Zoey slammed her hands on the table, receiving a glare from the Librarian. Though, the girl with short haircut ignored the Librarian. Thus, leaving everyone in the peak of pure silence.

* * *

_"Okay, first up, the Vengeance Stone."  
_

_"Huh?"_

_"The frickk'in stone for the true legend!"_

_"Oh yeah..."_

_"Arceus, you're so stupid!"_

_"At least I'm not some blonde perfectionist..."_

_"What did ya say, Emo?!"_

_"Oh dear..."_

* * *

_The Ball of Fall...  
_

Blue had been chasing down Barry ever since she didn't saw him in bed, with his injuries. This worried her, especially when Yellow said that she didn't use her powers to heal Barry's wounds. As Blue stomped in her black laced, teal ballgown, Green appeared in a tuxedo. Blue saw him and gave up her search and noticed Green shifting his feet, one foot to another.

"Hohoho... Looks like you don't have a date~" Blue teased the boy, who glared at her in annoyance. "Well-"

"Arceus dammit, I'll just dance with you!" With quick movement, Green took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Blue was surprised by the forest eyed boy's request that she couldn't even remember how to dance. But Green led her all the way as she fumbled her feet in the black heels she wore. In the middle of the dance, Blue realized something was wrong.

"It's sorta strange why you're dancing with me all of a sudden-" Blue was then cut off, when Misty appeared in the scene.

"That's because he's wants something from you." The brunette raised an eyebrow as Misty kept talking as she danced with Ash in the Waltz. "Green's asking all of the girls, even me, in the school on how to hook two people up. He didn't ask you, so you wouldn't have blackmail for him. Instead, he's dancing with you to avoid blackmail." The girl with aquatic blue eyes stared at Green and Misty in disbelief. While Green facepalmed and just giggled under breath.

"So... You were trying to avoid my blackmailing ways because all the girls in this school wouldn't tell you how to hook two people up. Very clever, until Misty blew your cover!" Then Blue laughed hysterically at Green who just kept his down, mentally facepalming at himself.

"Fine, I danced with you to avoid your 'habits' But I _have_ to hook these up." Green groaned at her.

"Okay then, if you're that desperate, I won't blackmail you. But we have to keep on dancing and I want to know the reason why you want to hook a certain duo up." She then gave a small wink and he just sighed.

"Okay, it's that-"

"What the Hell, Barry?!" Blue then threw Green out her hands and ran off somewhere.

"Pesky girl..." the spiky haired boy muttered under his breath.

"Hey Green! Are you a loner or something?" Gary passed by with Leaf by his side and he was laughing at the same time. Until Leaf did a karate chop on the boy's head. Then Yellow came by with Red.

"Wait, I you dancing with Blue. Are you being a loner this time?" Red had a confused look.

"Why the Hell does everyone think I'm a loner?!" Green mentally and physically facepalmed at everyone.

* * *

"Barry!" Blue called out, but the boy just kept running away from the brunette. "Get your ass over here!"

"Gah! Just keep running, just keep running, just keep running, just keep-" Barry was pulled away by a hand and Blue couldn't find him suddenly. "Ahhhhh!" Not even Barry's screams could have been heard.

"Ugh, where am I?" Barry groaned as his eye caught the same shadow from before. He knew who it was.

Darkrai.

"Help me find her." Everything went black.

* * *

**Diamond's POV **

"... Looks like we had no luck in finding out anything..." I murmured at Zoey who tried to cheer me up. After I came back from the Library, I was pretty much dragged by Ruby to help out with the Ball of Fall. Not only that, but my senior also shoved me into a tuxedo when I said I wasn't going. Basically, these past two days has been a nightmare.

"C'mon Dia! At least enjoy yourself!" Zoey said as she patted my back. As soon as she said that, a slow song came up and we all sweatdropped. Just my luck, I have no one to dance with or hang out with. Pearl, he's sorta has to do something important that I don't know.

"Hey, Zoey! Wanna dance?" Kenny waved over us and he soon realizes that I don't have anyone to dance with. This was a really awkward moment, so I told Zoey I would be fine. She gave it a thought and waltzed off with Kenny. I felt happy for those two that they loved each other. It reminds me when I wanted to confess to-

No. I _have _to stop thinking about this kind of thing or I might die or something! Suddenly, my attention was caught on Dawn who was taking the backstage stairs to the roof. Since I didn't have anything to do, I stuffed some food in a napkin and ran to the stairs also. Walking up the stairs, I felt as if someone was following me.

When I got up the stairs, that's when I saw it. Platina and Dawn were fighting. Dresses torn and everything. My eyes stared at the scene. Then my eyes wandered over to where Barry was. Not only that, but I felt the presence of someone else standing right next to me.

It was Paul who had the similar shocked face as I have, right now.

* * *

"Dawn!" Paul called out to the navy haired girl who was only paying attention to the same girl in front of her. "What're doing up there?!"

"Who's Dawn?" the girl in the torn pink dress questioned at the heliotrope haired boy.

Diamond and Paul stared in disbelief at the fight that was going on. Suddenly, Barry called out to them.

"GO TO THE LIBRARY AND FIND THE BOOK!"

* * *

**Oh my ARCEUS! I'M SUCH A BAD AUTHOR! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN 3-4 WEEKS! D'X GAH! I WAS CAMPING AND OTHER SUMMER STUFF! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *sobs and hides in corner***

_**5 Minutes Later...**_

**Okay, so that's done. :') I am now letting you guys be in my A/Ns. So just PM me. Though I'm already offering someone to be in my Where My Demons Hide story already. So without further ado;**

**Me: We have a guest for this chapter! And it's Onlyneeded151!  
**

**OnlyNeeded151: Hi, it's me! You must know me by now!**

***crickets chirp***

**OnlyNeeded151: Darn those crickets! I swear, they've got it out for me!**

**Green: They definitely do-**

**Me: *Pulls out random Magikarp and slaps Green with it***

**Green: What was that for-**

**Barry: POKEMON ABUSE!**

**Me: No it isn't! Evolve! *Magikarp evolve into Gyarados* Use Surf-**

**OnlyNeeded151: That IS pokemon abuse! You can't force a pokemon to evolve!**

**Me: No, the Magikarp wanted to evolve! Also, who doesn't love to use Hyperbeam when you evolve? :D**

**Ann: *Facepalms at both of us* Using a Magikarp to slap someone is technically Pokemon abuse. Most Pokemon WANT to evolve. *cough*Ruby'sFeebas*cough***

**Me: Green started it! Also, screw your logic! :p Me and Onlyneeded151 are both right!**

**OnlyNeeded151: Yes! OC-FREE DINO is right!**

**Me: Well, that settles it. :D**

**Ann: *Facepalms***

**Me: So what do you think of the first mini plot I'm working on?**

**OnlyNeeded151: I never** **know what's going to happen in this story.. It's so random. XD**

**Normal! Platina: Actually it's quite obvious what would happen-**

**Me: Stop the Spoiler Alert**

**Jan: Yeah, I agree with Platina on this one, the next thing that will happen is-**

**Me and (Black): INDOOR FOOTBALL! XD**

**OnlyNeeded151: Hey, I wanna know what will happen! ..Better be OldRivalShipping.. XD**

**Me: Sorry, but that shipping comes in the 4th mini plot... Also, do you think Jan's okay? O.o**

**Kelly: When's SpecialShipping?! I love SpecialShipping! We gotta do SpecialShipping! OMG! You guys just inspired me to do a SpecialShipping fanfiction! Call me back when you do the SpecialShipping round! Kelly, away!**

**OnlyNeeded151: That's Kelly for ya'. XD**

**Me: Looks like time's up... D: I guess, bye.**

**Green: Can we get a less-dumb (aka ANTI-oldrivalshipping) author to be in our A/N next time?-**

**Me: Hey! People have their favorite shippings! But seriously, what happened to Ann and Jan this whole time? O.o**

**Red: We'll just ignore that question and... The crazy specialshipper... O_O**

**OnlyNeeded151: Ann's crying in his room.. He hasn't 'confirmed' anything, but I think I know why.. And Jan's attempting to break into my Author's Notes. So.. Byyyyyyye!**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	14. SIDE STORY THAT'S UNRELATED!

**What's up guys?! :D And... I'm back in school... T_T So yeah... You know what that means... I GET TO SET MAH HOMEWORK ON FIRE! XD **

**Just kidding. xP It means that my chapters will be shorter and I will have a hard time updating. **

**_PLEASE:_**

**STOP THE REQUESTS FOR YOUR FAVORITE SHIPPINGS! I WANT TO WORK ON THE ANIME SHIPPINGS TOO! I PROMISE YOU WILL GET YOUR FAVORITE SHIPPING! JUST PLEASE STOP THE REQUESTS! ):U**

**Here's a chart to find out when your favorite shipping WILL come:**

**1# Mini Plot: Commonershipping, Ikarishipping, Icedcoffeeshipping, Shootsdownshipping, hints of Peasantshipping, and ONE-SIDED Heattagshipping.**

**2# Mini Plot: Franticshipping, Contestshipping, Emerald x Mint (Trading Card 2GB), and ONE-SIDED Lithiumshipping (Just cuz I felt like it. Kay?)**

**3# Mini Plot: Blacksoulshipping, Mangaquestshipping, Questshipping, Vincent x Bianca, ONE-SIDED Frontiershipping, and ONE-SIDED Backshipping. (Blacksoulshipping is the MANGA version of Soulsilvershipping. Soulsilver is a GAME shipping)**

**4# Mini Plot: Pokeshipping, Specialshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Leafgreenshipping, and ONE-SIDED Leaf x Ethan.**

**Main Plot: Flavescentshipping, Agencyshipping, Dualrivalshipping, and ONE-SIDED Checkmateshipping. (What? I used to like that shipping before I read the manga) **

**Okay guys, I have a lot of requests right now so this just going to be a bunch of side stories for the shippings you want. And the theme is on how their personalities are switched.  
**

**•~•**

"Misty! I love you!" Ash confessed to the girl who had her back turned to the boy.

"What? Huh? Is it Valentines Day already?! I need to get something pink or red to wear!" Misty then ran off in search of girly clothes, while Ash face palmed and chased her down.

"WHY IN ARCEUS ARE YOU FUCK'IN DENSE WOMAN?!"

* * *

"Red, I have something to tell you." Yellow was in the hallway. Alone with Red, who was blushing as red as a Tomato Berry.

"Yeah- Er Y-yes!" Red prayed in his mind that Yellow would finally confess her love for him.

"I injured myself in gymnastics again. Can I get a BAND-AID or something?" The blonde sweatdropped as Red ran away crying.

With Yellow running after him also.

* * *

"Hey Gary!~" Leaf shouted as Gary looked up from his book.

"What do you want, Jockette?" The young man kept the book up to his nose. Because of this, Leaf pouted and threw the book out the window.

"Do you want to see me naked?~" Leaf giggled as she pressed Gary into a tight hug.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gary's nose had begun dripping blood and he was drooling.

* * *

"Green... Go put on a shirt." Blue snapped at the shirtless boy in front of her.

"Fine. But now, I'll have to work on my-" Green took an in take of breath. At this, the girl's aqua eyes widened.

"Don't you even-" But it had been too late.

"SHIPPINGS!" the boy with orange hair, had put on his shirt and ran out the room. Giggling.

"Pestering Boy." Blue scoffed. Then she followed Green in a irritated march.

* * *

"Marina! Come on and dance with me!" Jimmy cheered. But Marina was wiping off sweat from a recent battle.

"No. I do NOT understand why music and dancing is soo fun." Marnia rolled her eyes at the navy blue haired boy in front of her.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jimmy grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her. After a moment of shaking free, Marina had an anger mark appear on her face.

"WELL NEVER WEAR A CAPE IN FRONT OF ME** AGAIN**!" the girl with spiky pigtails screamed at the poor boy's face.

* * *

"Really Boring Dude!" Crystal did a wet-willy in Gold's ear.

"What?! I was doing my homework!" Gold's eyes were in an irritated expression. If looks could kill, Crystal was definitely dead now. Because she had fallen off her chair from leaning back in the chair.

"Hey! D-don't be such a biggest meanie!" Crystal sniffled as her tears broke out and she had begun to cry like a five-year-old.

"There... There..." Gold patted her back as he pulled out a bedtime story out of his backpack.

* * *

"Umm... Vincent?" _Bianca _peeked into her friend's bedroom door. When a sudden penknife brushed past her ears. Which also clipped of a small strand of her hair. "EEK!"

"Whoops! Sorry _Bianca!" _The boy with dulled bronze eyes opened his door. Revealing a picture of Marina. With a mustache and French goatee scribbled in red marker.

"Please don't hurt me!" the brunette in the white beret ran out the room, while she covered her face in embarrassment.

Also crying too.

* * *

"Soul you need some sunlight!" Silver cheered as he pulled the curtains in her room. But the girl covered up her face and groaned at the light.

"I hate the sunlight...!" she hissed as she buried herself in a mountain of blankets.

"Don't be so grumpy! It's such a nice day!" The redhead tugged on the covers of the bed sheets.

"Wake me up when I'm dead!" Soul glared at Silver.

* * *

"Drewww...!" May whined at the boy who was carelessly getting ready for school.

"May?! What are you doing here!" Drew shoved half buttered toast into his mouth.

"Take to the candystore..." May complained as the kelly haired boy facepalmed.

"No." the brunette pouted and jumped onto his back. "Fine! I'll give you a piggyback ride!"

* * *

"Sapphire, I promise you won't get dirty!" Ruby pleaded as Sapphire huffed and turned away.

"Nope." She stared at him coldly.

"Then at least remember what happened at Mirage Island!" Ruby smacked those words into her face.

"What did the teacher say about rock-climbing again?" Sapphire face turned into a confused expression as Ruby slammed his head on the rock wall.

* * *

Paul sat by the pool as Dawn was practicing her swimming strokes for a contest. Recently, her time had been over 5 minutes and she was angry that she couldn't stroke fast enough.

And Paul was in charge of keeping up with her time.

"Just keep swimming~ Just keep swimming~ Just keep swimming~ Just keep-" Paul sang. Suddenly a a pair of swimming goggles hit his face.

"Dare finish that verse and I'll fuck'in kill ya!" Dawn glared at Paul.

* * *

Platina wrote on a piece of paper saying; Diamond I love you. Then the girl threw it over on the other side of the classroom.

After awhile, Diamond responded and the crumpled piece of paper was on her desk. She took caution as she peeked into the note that said;

Define the word "Love."

Then a another paper flew on her desk again. This time it wrote; "And don't pass notes." From this, Platina cursed.

* * *

"Barry! Stop being an Emo!" Marley shout into the blonde's ear as he was grumbling about how stupid the party was.

"... No." Barry spoke in a monotone voice, while Marley went away.

"If you won't talk to me, then I'm washing away all the eyeliner!" Marley then appear with a bowl of punch and dumped the whole thing onto Barry's face.

"... I have more..." Marley then attempted to throw the boy out the window. However, she failed.

* * *

"Black, what did ya do this time?" White put her hands on her hips as she looked at Black chuckled nervously.

"Er... Well... I might have..." Black whimpered as the girl with the ponytail looked down at him.

"C'mon man! I don't have all day! I need to battle one of the seniors!" Her brow furrowed as she leaned near the other brunette.

"I..." Black whispers into her ear. Though, he then shoved her cap onto her head as he ran for dear life.

* * *

"Oh my Arceus! How much more stores are we going to?!" Trip yelled at Iris, who was dressed for the prom.

"I'll give you a break," Iris sighed and the dirty blonde suddenly dropped all twenty-nine bags on the ground, "until I get my hair done." With that, Trip's expression showed anger.

"DAMMIT WOMAN!" He yelled.

"You know, I was just kidding!" Iris giggled and Trip smacked his forehead.

* * *

"Bianca cheated!" Cheren pointed at the blonde who sighed again.

"You can't cheat at dodgeball, Cheren..." Bianca groaned as the raven haired boy scratched his head in confusion.

"Yes you can!" He retorted back.

"Don't argue with me or I'll give you a time-out." Bianca huffed as Cheren kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**_love2game_**: **Thanks! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner... D':  
**

**_Patch star_: Did I REALLY make it that obvious? ;_; *slams head on keyboard* Or... Did I...?**

**_christi1212_: Here's your specialshipping! :D Now, let's see who kisses first: Red? Or Yellow? C:**

**_OnlyNeeded151_: I'm glad you think so! I'll try to write more! XD**

**_Alderic_: I'm sorry that this is a side story! D': But thanks again for your review! Now, I will write more! ^_^**

**_malory79080_: Really? I thought that chapter was short! Thanks! C:**

**_psychomartian_: Haha... She's gonna be even more violent! Just kidding! :D I'm not quite sure what will happen actually... Despite the fact that she cannot cook like Dawn, Platina is a at least elegant... In the other chapters... ^_^**

**_TheFuzzyEevee_: Welp, we ALL saw that one coming! xD Of course Drew's gonna be related to Justin! xD (Just kidding, Drew! Because if you were, then I wouldn't like you anymore.) Another person who likes canon?! Yosh! XD**

**_Solymar_: Haha! Thanks! :3 Now, screw the grammar mistakes! RAWR! :V You just saw the chart up there, so no comment! :D Hmm... I has my own ideas, but I'll consider doing that... X3 I hope you get a FFN account soon! :D**

**_Griffinboy775_: Sorry, I couldn't put our A/N in this chapter! D': I guess no comment since we already PMed each other. :D**

**_Guest_: Please make up a name next time, I like creative readers! :D Yeah, I already knew that from the start. So, I use filler counterparts. For example, I like to make Wally, Vinacent's counterpart. Don't worry, I'll explain it later on. :)**

**_The defender of pokespe_: WHOA! THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! XD Hehe... I exactly understand you! I do with Vincent instead! XD Whenever he's mentioned in a story, I hit that review button like a maniac and start fangirling! XD**

**_Clanclaws_: Of course, cuz this word is awesome! :D**

**Guys, I AM SOOOOO SORRY! AS WE ALL KNOW, I WILL POINT MY FINGER AT SCHOOL! WHY SCHOOL? WHY?! **

**Okay, now that's done. :D I strongly suggest that you guys review the latest chapters, so I'll respond to your reviews. So, Guests please review the latest chapter or I will NOT be responding to them. Now, just to tell you guys, some things may be changing in the story such as who's living in which house. nothing big really... Also, I have an announcement to those of you all! Recently, _Johto! Bianca _x Vincent is now an OFFICIAL PAIRING THAT NEEDS MORE LOVE! So, I really want you guys to help me support it! By either writing some drabbles, making a ONE-SHOT, or add the new couple to your in-complete stories! I'm NOT forcing you to do this. But I'm just spreading the love for this new shipping! Now, just to tell you, the pairing name is Painkillershipping. Yeah, it's a weird name, but who cares? I support it! XD  
**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!  
**


End file.
